A Legend Reborn
by JustusLeague38
Summary: A different take on the story of my OC, Roland Rigorm (see my previous story Kings and Dragons). Here, Roland and his twin sisters, Scarla and Ella, help prevent the fall of their hometown of Crealot. Professor Ozpin hears of their triumph at lets the trio into Beacon Academy not long after he admitted young Ruby Rose to Beacon. How will the trio fare at Beacon Academy?
1. Prologue: Rite of Passage

A Legend Reborn

Prologue: Rite of Passage

It was a bright, clear day. The sun was high in the sky, lighting up the Vale countryside, painting a beautiful picture of the green, lush land surrounding the city of Vale. Far to the east of the capital resided a harsh canyon where the wind blew harshly, the heat of the sun was intense, and the only things residing there were very powerful creatures of Grimm. A lone young huntsman-in-training stood at the entrance to the canyon, readying himself for the trial ahead of him. After a few more minutes of mental preparation, 16-year-old Roland Rigorm entered the tough and dangerous Victory Canyon. He was light-skinned and had a rectangular face, a slightly pointed chin, and sturdy jaw line. His face was slightly narrow and oblong and his cheekbones weren't that prominent, giving him a serious look. His eyes were an upturned shaped and were brown in color. His eyebrows were straight and slightly curved around his eyes, further adding to his serious look. His royal blue hair was short and combed to the left while covering his forehead. He stood six feet tall and had a skinny yet muscular build. He wore a black tunic as well as jeans with armored combat boots. He also wore an armored breastplate and armored gloves that were silver and outlined with blue that was the same color as his hair. His armor on his boots extended up to his ankles and had the same silver and royal blue style as the rest of his armor. He had a standard steel sword and shield he forged himself: both the sword and shield were a typical metallic gray with the hilt colored royal blue. His shield had the ability to transform into a scabbard and bore the royal blue colored insignia of his hometown Crealot: a castle with a sword in the foreground. Roland drew his sword with his left hand and took his shield with his right hand as he entered the canyon, his armor clinking with every step.

Only a few minutes passed before he was attacked by the indigenous Grimm of the canyon. Due to the harsh climate of the canyon, the Grimm there grew very powerful over the ages, making the canyon to be a very dangerous place, and each Grimm had the appearance of an Alpha. Roland however, countered the Alpha Beowolves that attacked him, timing his strikes for quick finishes. He continued through the canyon, being constantly assaulted by the Grimm, by the heat of the sun on his head, and by the harsh wind that blew through the canyon. Despite growing tired, Roland fought on, no, he had to fight on. If he stopped, he most certainly would die. In addition to Beowolves, he encountered Creeps, King Taijitus, a Beringel, and finally a Deathstalker that blocked his path. Exhausted from fighting such powerful Grimm all day, he could only dodge the attacks of the Grimm, and his counterattacks couldn't even scratch its tough shell. He then dodged a strike from the stinger of the Deathstalker, seeing it decimate a nearby boulder. Seeing the destructive power of the strike gave Roland an idea: he swung his sword at the stinger, attempting to cut it off. His sword managed to pierce the flesh of the Grimm, loosening the stinger. It swayed as the Deathstalked withdrew its tail and prepared for another attack. Before it could strike again, Roland threw his sword at the stinger, slicing it off the tail of the Deathstalker and caused it to impale the Grimm's head. Roland's sword impaled the tail, adding to the pain the Grimm suffered. Roland advanced and jumped to retrieve his sword, and once he grabbed it, he swung himself around to propel himself into the air. He then landed on the stinger stomping down onto it, and caused it to fully penetrate the shell of the Deathstalker. The Grimm writhed in pain once more before it ceased moving and faded into black mist. Roland stood there, out of breath and allowed himself a short respite before continuing through the canyon.

Night fell and the howls of Beowolves were clearly heard. Roland had to seek shelter for the night or he was a dead man. He looked around and found a small hollow in the canyon wall that offered excellent protection from the Grimm. He blocked the entrance with a nearby boulder and made camp. After he set up camp, he quickly laid down, completely exhausted from the day of fighting, though sleep didn't come easily due to the howls of the Beowolves. He kept his sword close and thought of his family, his father Dak, his mother Lilina, and his two younger twin sisters, Scarla and Ella, to quell the fear in his heart. The night passed without incident much to Roland's relief, and he quickly got up and left the hollow after a quick breakfast of survival provisions. He covered the entrance with another boulder and left a landmark of where he spent the night for possible future use. The day continued as the same as the previous day: endless skirmishes with Grimm. Roland continued on, his iron will not even bending from the pressure, and made it out of the canyon.

He then started seeing trees along the path as he approached his next obstacle, a massive mountain surrounded by storm clouds that were constantly lit up by lightning. It was a dreaded mountain called the Mountain of Thunder: home to even stronger Grimm than Victory Canyon and was said to have a monstrous Grimm sealed away at its summit. Roland continued to think of his family and proceeded towards the mountain. He arrived at the foothill of the mountain and found a survival cabin nearby that the people of his town built for travelers, and spent the night there. The following morning, Roland left the cabin and began the long, tough climb over the Mountain of Thunder.

As he walked up the trail, he could see several trees that were scorched by lightning and heard thunder all around him that followed flashes of lightning. Just like in the canyon, Roland was quickly assaulted by Grimm as he travelled up the mountain. The Grimm were even stronger than those in Victory Canyon, proving the circulating rumors. Roland fought on as he climbed, encountering more Beowolves, Ursas, and a King Taijitu. The Grimm had a slightly bluish glow to them, as if they were beginning to feed off of the electricity from the lightning. Roland then approached a fork in the road and looked at the two paths: one lead to the side of the mountain where the land around could be clearly seen, and the other continued through the trees and looked steeper. Roland took the path on the side of the mountain that was clear but realized he made a big mistake. Lightning struck ten feet in front of him, causing his vision to go white. When he came to, he was on the ground and his ears rang from the deafening thunderclap that followed the strike. He noticed his sword and shield were on the ground and realized he dropped them when he fell to the ground. As he began to get up, a Beowolf attacked, pinning him to the ground. All Roland could do is hold the Grimm's jaws away from him in order to not be ripped to shreds. As he struggled, he looked and saw the cliff behind him and pushed the Beowolf off of him with his feet, causing it to tumble down the cliff. As he staggered to his feet, his hearing returned but an Ursa appeared before he could pick up his sword. Roland dodged and punched the Grimm but his attack had little effect. Roland then saw the spiky bones protruding from the Grimm's back and had an idea. He dodged another attack and leapt onto the Grimm's back, snapping off one of the bones before being thrown off. Roland hit the ground hard and the Ursa charged at him, roaring at him as it approached. As it roared, Roland threw the bone he snapped off and impaled the Grimm through its mouth. It fell to the ground and faded into black mist, and Roland staggered over to his weapon, picked it up, and continued on the other path, clearly seeing the danger of the path he was on.

He continued his climb, still encountering Grimm, until he approached a clearing in the trees. He then noticed a supply cache left for him and took an opportunity to rest. He noticed that the air was calm in this clearing and no Grimm showed up. After about ten minutes, he got up and continued his climb. He noticed the path got steeper and the weather grew harsher. Grimm continued to attack and Roland began to take damage from each assault. The Grimm stopped coming for a little while, bringing both relief and concern to him. He knew something big must be coming.

He found another small clearing and soon felt the ground shake beneath him, like footsteps coming his way. Shortly afterwards, a Geist with a rock body burst out of the tree line. Roland stood ready and analyzed it for a weakness and found its face. He dodged attack after attack and tried to go for its face, but to no avail. The Grimm was conscious of its weak spot and guarded it at all costs. Roland's attacks also had no effect on its rock body, and he realized that he must deal with its limbs first. He continued to dodged and found a weak joint in one of its legs where several small rocks were collected. He observed that the Geist was unaware of this weakness and he attacked its face once again. The Geist put up its defenses but saw Roland change direction and attack the weak joint. The leg gave way and crippled the Geist, and it began to limp towards a tree to replace its now missing limb. Roland then used this opportunity to jump onto its arm and ran up its body. When he reached the shoulder, he dodged one last attack as he jumped to its face, impaling the bony mask of the Grimm. The mask faded into black mist and the body crumbled into a pile of rocks. Roland caught his breath and continued his climb.

As he continued, more Grimm appeared and the path grew even steeper. After hours of fighting and climbing, Roland at last made it to the summit. He looked around and saw boulders broken apart by the lightning that flashed around him. It was as if he was inside the perpetual storm cloud that stayed over the mountain. He passed one giant boulder before he found the path that descended down the mountain. The descent was far easier than the climb, despite running into more Grimm. Scraped up from battle and exhausted from the climb, Roland made it home to Crealot. The town looked like the city of Vale but far smaller and looked like a modern medieval city. All the huntsman and huntresses of the town awaited his return and cheered him on as he walked through the city. Some donned armor and possessed some sort of medieval weaponry like he did and others wore robes like a mage. The women also dressed in the same attire but wore a dress of some kind with their combat outfit. He passed by the avenue that led to an old ruined castle under restoration that housed a king at one time. He then passed by the town library and its two sanctums that each held numerous books and tomes containing spells, historical records of the town and of Vale, and other secrets that the land had, sensitive secrets that required guarding. Roland then made his way to an arena, where the end of his trial was.

When he reached the arena he looked around at all of its glory. It was shaped like a coliseum but the battleground looked like a giant table and had twelve royal knight statues around it holding their swords downward, each stabbing the ground. The table was divided into twelve sections that had different emblems representing each knight with a dragon head in the center, the emblem of the king. Each shield of the knights had a different emblem to represent each knight. In the stands there was a single, decorated seating box like it was fit for a king that had a pair of nice seats for the king and queen. Beside the seating box was another nice seating box for the knights that had twelve seats for each of them. Overall, the arena had a medieval look to it save for the box for commentators and the big screen at the top. People were filing into the stands to watch as Roland approached the fighting ring. There his father, Dak, was waiting for him. He was tall, muscular, and had a rugged face. His hair and goatee were dark blue, darker than Roland's hair, and he had brown eyes. Roland made it to the ring, completely exhausted from the tough journey he took and looked at his father. Dak smiled confidently and said, "Good job Roland! You made it! You make me proud son!"

"Hah… Thanks dad…" Roland said, out of breath. He looked and saw his mother and sisters standing outside the ring cheering and waving to him. He smiled upon seeing them and looked back at his father. Dak's face then grew serious and he said, "Now young knight, are you ready for your final trial? You must face me in battle and bring my aura down to 50%."

Roland also grew serious and readied himself. His journey was a three-part trial that all aspiring huntsmen and huntresses of Crealot must take when they turn sixteen. They must pass through Victory Canyon, climb the Mountain of Thunder, and face on of their own parents, a full-fledged huntsman in battle, and reduce their aura to at least 50%. This was their final test to graduate from Watchtower Academy, the knight academy of Crealot like Signal Academy of Patch. It was located between the arena and the library but didn't even compare to Beacon Academy, despite graduating strong and talented students. To date, no one from Crealot has completed this trial the first time around. Roland, despite being tired, trembled with excitement to be fighting at the Round Table Arena. The arena was only used for tournaments and training for those who at least completed the Graduation Trial as it was called. Roland would finally be able to fight in this arena. He composed himself and said to his father, "I am. It is an honor to spar with a huntsman as esteemed as yourself."

"Very well," Dak replied. The big screen then showed both of their auras, fully charged, and the knight statues around the ring began to move. They raised their swords and swung them to either side, clashing with the knight's swords next to them and raised their swords skyward, all of them joined at the top, as if the battle had received approval. Roland and Dak then raised their weapons and clashed them both to wish each other luck. Dak wielded a mace that transformed into a shotgun, adding to the medieval-modern feel of Crealot. Silence fell over the crowd as the two stepped back and readied themselves for battle. The two of them then came at each other and clashed for real this time. Roland then recoiled from Dak's superior strength and took a big hit from his mace. Roland staggered to his feet and narrowly dodged another strike from his father. He countered only to be blocked and hit by Dak's mace once again. Dak followed up and Roland blocked the attack with his shield, still recoiling from the attack. This time, Roland dodged the next attack, and landed a blow with his sword to his father's torso. The attack had some effect and Roland followed up with another stroke only to clash with Dak's mace again. This time, Roland surrendered the lock to escape and land two more blows. When he struck for a third time, Dak changed his weapon to a shotgun and blasted Roland at point-blank. Roland flew back from taking the shot and raised his shield to block more shots. Dak then changed his weapon back into a mace and came at Roland again. Roland barely kept up and could only dodge.

He then saw a pattern in his father's attacks and began to find openings when he dodged and landed a few more blows, much to Dak's surprise. _He's doing a lot better than I thought,_ Dak thought. _Still, this fight has just started. Let's see how he handles THIS._ Dak then let Roland strike him and used that opportunity to deliver a heavy blow. Roland was knocked to the ground and was slow on getting up, his aura almost gone, while Dak's was at 75%. Roland blocked the attack that followed but was losing ground. As they exchanged blows once more, Roland thought, _This is bad… My aura's almost gone and I'm completely spent… My attacks also aren't doing enough damage for me to win… Wait, MY attacks aren't having much effect but HIS will!_ Roland then pretended that Dak's most recent attack broke his defense and staggered backwards. Dak then changed his mace to a shotgun and intended to end the fight with a shot at point-blank range. Roland then quickly recovered and raised his shield from the shot and the rounds deflected off of his shield and back at Dak, causing the shot to hit him. Dak then changed his weapon back into a mace and attacked but Roland blocked and deflected the attack, causing Dak's own mace to hit himself. Roland then jumped into the air and delivered one more powerful blow on Dak's torso. However, the strike wasn't enough to end the fight. Dak staggered but recovered and directed one more attack to finish Roland off. Roland was completely spent and could only watch as his father's mace fall.

However, rather than take the final blow, Roland felt his father's hand on his shoulder and the crowd grew silent. He looked up to see Dak smiling at him and saying, "Good job son." Confused, Roland looked at the screen and saw that his father's aura was down to 50%. "You're officially graduated!" Dak said. Roland was speechless and could only smile upon his victory. The knight statues lowered their swords and returned them into the ground like they were before. The crowd then cheered in celebration of Roland's victory. For the first time ever, a student cleared the graduation trial of Watchtower Academy. Roland waved to his mother and sisters who raced towards him to hug him. Before he could say anything else, he felt faint and fell to the ground, dropping his weapons. His mother and sisters caught him and were initially worried about him until they noticed that he fell asleep. He grew so exhausted that he could no longer stand. His mother smiled and carried him home, just like when he was a child. His father and sisters also went home to help the triumphant knight to get the rest he earned.


	2. Ch 1: First Mission

Chapter 1: First Mission

It was a clear sunny day in the city of Vale. The streets and sidewalks were bustling with people carrying on their business for the day. The shop, From Dust 'Till Dawn, was getting good business that day. Out of the shop emerged Roland Rigorm and his twin sisters, Scarla and Ella Rigrom. A full year had passed since Roland completed his trial. He was now seventeen years old and his sisters were both fifteen. The two of them had the same build: they were just over five feet tall, coming to Roland's shoulder, were light-skinned, had skinny builds, and had rounded faces and light cheekbones and chins. The only difference was their hair and eyes: Scarla had red hair that went down to her shoulders and had maroon eyes while Ella had longer, electric-yellow, blonde hair that went to her hips in two pig tails and had violet eyes. Scarla had a short, white dress with red interlaced into it while Ella wore black dress with white and electric yellow interlaced into it. They both had royal blue bows in their hair as if in honor of their brother. "Thanks!" Roland called as he exited the shop with the things he needed.

"All right!" Ella exclaimed in her silvery, cheerful voice. "Where are we going next?"

"Well, we got everything we need, so we can go home now," Roland replied. "However, we have some extra time, so do you two want to go anywhere in particular?"

"W-Well," Scarla chimed in with her soft yet timid voice. "How about there?" She pointed to a store called Tuckson's Book Trade.

"Ah, a book store!" Roland said with enthusiasm. "Good choice Scarla!"

"I wonder what they have," Ella said. "Let's go!" The three of them entered the store.

"Welcome to Tuckson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!" the owner, Tuckson, said as the three of them entered. "Can I help you find anything?"

"No thank you," Roland said. "We'll just look around."

"Alright, no problem," Tuckson replied. "Let me know if you need anything." He then took a box of books into the back to sort. Roland and his sisters then wandered around the stores looking at different books. As Roland looked around, a peculiar book caught his eye: it was titled _The Tales of the Legendary Knights._ As Roland opened it, he began to read tales very familiar to him, tales he grew up hearing. He turned a few pages until he came upon a tale titled _Artheo, King of Crealot._ Roland was in shock that the tale that was forgotten by history was here in the bookstore. "Scarla, Ella," he called to his sisters, "take a look at this."

"Whoa, no way!" Ella exclaimed.

"It can't be," Scarla said.

"Let me read this to make sure," Roland said. He then began to read the book: _"_ _Long ago, when Vale was first settled, whole families, called clans, settled in Vale. They all lived peacefully until conflicts arose that turned into a battle for control of the land. Clans fought with one another, only stopping when the creatures of Grimm arrived, drawn by the mass negativity. Mankind would surely have perished in that era had not a young boy named Artheo was born. He had hair as blue as the sky, was a prodigy in combat and intelligence, and was born with a mark on his right hand, the emblem of Artheo. Young Artheo saw the vicious cycle the clans were in and tried to discover a way to break that cycle and bring peace and unity. Those ideas were rejected, and Artheo fled from his home, not wanting to participate in the senseless battles of his people. He travelled all over the continent to find an answer but only spent years in futility. Artheo was about to give up but hope was renewed he heard of a valley deep within the mountains that held a lake of the purest water ever seen. There was also rumored that a maiden who resided in the lake lived there and was said to grant wishes. Determined, Artheo crossed an unforgiving canyon and over a mountain perpetually surrounded by storms and made it to the valley._

 _"Just like the bard said, the water was the clearest he'd ever seen and he boarded a boat on the shore, as if it was left there for him, and rowed to the middle of the lake. He then stopped as a shroud of mist engulfed him, and a maiden emerged from the water. The legends were true in that she was dressed in white, had hair as clear as the water itself, eyes colored like the purest of gold, skin fairer than any other maiden, and a voice that sounded as soothing as the flowing of water. Again, the legends proved true when she told Artheo that she could grant wishes. He then told her of the plight of his homeland, surprising her with his selfless wish. The maiden of the lake granted him his wish and gave him a sword that she pulled out of the lake. Its hilt was white but changed to the color of Artheo's hair once he grasped it in his hands. Artheo thanked the maiden and left to save his homeland."_

 _"During his return home, Artheo met a young wizard by the name of Mirlen. The two quickly became friends and travelled to Artheo's homeland together. When Artheo arrived, the Grimm laid siege to his home once again. Artheo bravely entered the battle and drove away the Grimm almost singlehandedly. It was said that the Grimm cowered in fear of the legendary sword he now wielded. Mirlen was said to have commanded such magic that the Grimm were wiped out by a single word. The people saw the amazing power Artheo held and then listened to what he had to say. They listened to his words and stopped fighting with one another. Artheo then led his people back to the valley where the lake was and they all settled there. The land was rich and everyone was accommodated. The people unanimously named Artheo their leader, who in turn became the first king of Vale. The people then chose their best warriors, one from each clan, to directly serve and protect the king. In return, these warriors, later to become knights, would represent the clans before the king. There were 12 clans, so 12 knights served the king. Mirlen served as the king's advisor with his vast wisdom. The valley became the capital of the kingdom of Vale, known as Crealot. Mirlen also established a library where he kept all of his books, tomes, and scrolls to share with the people. Artheo also built a monument by the shore of the lake in the likeness of the maiden of the lake to honor her. Despite all the success, factions still opposed Artheo. The resisting factions all united in a final effort to oust Artheo. It was said that no matter what warrior fought Artheo, none could stand against him and it was as if their semblances had no effect against him. The kingdom was finally unified and it enjoyed prosperity for the next few decades._

 _"However, dissent rose within the kingdom by those who sought power for themselves. The allied themselves with other enemies of the king and waited for an opportunity to overthrow him. That opportunity came when the most trusted knight of the king had an affair with the queen. Artheo was heartbroken and outraged and sentenced both the queen and his most trusted knight to judgment. When the two were on trial, the king became surrounded by his enemies, a battle ensued, and the king was mortally wounded. Crealot fell to the king's enemies, who in turn fell to the Grimm. The king's knights were scattered from having to flee the capital. Only the king's sons, the queen, and his most trusted knight were left to tend to him. The king knew he was going to die, so he hid X-Calibur away and sealed it within a magical stone. It was said he even infused his own aura into the sword, so that no evil hand could use it. The king then died from his wounds. Mirlen also perished when he used all of his magic to erect a barrier around his library to prevent his knowledge from falling into the wrong hands. This is the tale of Artheo."_ Roland finished reading and looked at his sisters. "It's just like what's in the book at home," Ella said.

"Yes," Roland replied. "Excuse me, I must speak with the owner." Roland then walked over to the front desk and began to speak with Tuckson. Apparently, Tuckson found the book on his travels through the kingdoms in a ruined town. He had the book restored but no one would buy it since the legends depicted in them weren't well-known. Roland went ahead and bought the book, which Tuckson happily gave over. After a little more browsing and buying a few more books, the three Rigorm siblings left the store.

"Thanks Tuckson!" Roland called as he left.

"Come back anytime!" Tuckson replied. "Thanks for the business!"

The three then turned to leave the city to head home now that their errands were done. As they walked, Beacon Academy came into view. Roland looked over at Beacon Tower with longing, wishing he could go. "Hm? Roland?" Ella said.

"Is something wrong?" Scarla said.

"Oh!" Roland replied as he was snapped out of his daze. "It's just I can see Beacon from here." He then got a sad look on his face and his sisters knew exactly why. Despite being the top of his class at Watchtower Academy, his parents didn't have the money for the tuition. All available funds went into maintaining the town and restoring Artheo's Castle, where the first king of Vale dwelt. Roland knew he wouldn't be able to go, despite working to earn extra money the past year. He knew he'd be staying in Crealot for the rest of his life. He then thought of the tale of Artheo and took off his left armored glove and looked at the back of his left hand. He had the same mark Artheo had: a dragon's head with a divided circle in the background. He knew it had something to do with the legend but couldn't figure it out, further adding to his frustration. As Roland's sisters comforted him, the three of them saw a blonde-haired man struggling to keep the numerous packages he was carrying from falling. "W-Whoa…" the man said. The packages continued to totter until they began to fall. "Oh no!" he exclaimed.

Roland and his sisters sprinted to him and caught each of the packages that were falling. "You look like you could use some help," Roland said to the man.

"Whew! Thanks!" the man said. "Just take them over here…" The man led them to a pick-up truck and they all loaded the packages in the bed. "Again, thanks so much! I was in such a bind that you could say I was…boxed in! Get it?" The man then smiled smugly.

Roland and his sisters groaned at the bad pun. "Just a simple thank you would've done it!" Ella said.

"Ella!" Roland scolded. "That's very rude! Sorry about my sister."

"Alright, alright, it's no trouble," the man replied. "I never got your names by the way. Well, ALL of your names."

Ella grumbled at the jape. "I'm Roland Rigorm," Roland said, shaking the man's hand. "These are my sisters: Scarla and Ella."

"The name's Tai Yang Xiao Long," Tai replied. "You know, Roland, your sisters remind me of my two daughters: Yang and Ruby. I think all of you would get along great. How about I treat you guys to a meal to say thanks? My daughters are here in the city if you wanna meet them."

"Thanks for the offer, but we must be getting back," Roland replied. "Our home is a long way from here."

"Aw, that's a shame, but I get it," Tai said.

"Perhaps we'll run into each other again sometime and meet your daughters then."

"Alright, it's a deal! Thanks again for helping me and be safe on your way back!"

"Same to you!" They waved good-bye as they parted. Tai Yang started his truck and drove further into the city to pick up his daughters. Roland, Scarla, and Ella then left to take the bus to the airship port and then left the city.

The airship landed in a smaller city in the Vale countryside which had a train station to take them to the last town before walking back to Crealot on foot. The trip was uneventful until the train came to a stop as the town came into view. All the passengers were speculating as to why the train stopped. Roland and his sisters then got up and found a conductor and asked him why the train stopped.

"A pack of Grimm is attacking the town ahead of us," the conductor replied. "It's too dangerous to go there now, and we're going to have to turn back."

"Tell the engineers to wait here," Roland said. "My sisters and I will take care of the Grimm."

"What?! You're crazy! The three of you are only kids!"

"Don't underestimate us because of our young age. We've seen many battles already. Isn't that right?" Roland turned to his sisters.

"Yep!" Ella replied. "A few Grimm don't scare me!"

"I-I may not like to battle," Scarla said, "but I won't ignore people in need! I've been training for this!" Scarla's confidence soared at that moment. She only got this confident during times like this, clearly showing her conviction. After hearing their responses, the conductor reluctantly let them go. The three of them stepped off the train and advanced towards the town on foot.

As they got closer, they all readied their weapons: Roland got out his sword and shield, Ella got out a lance-like weapon that could turn into a healing staff and a rifle, and Scarla got out a bow with a dust-powered string that could also turn into a healing staff and twin energy daggers. Ready for battle, the three advanced into the town. A small pack of Beowolves saw them advancing and turned to attack. Several of them fell as they were either gunned down by Ella or shot by Scarla. Any that remained were quickly dealt with by Roland. "What's the plan big brother?" Ella asked.

"I saw a kind of militia force cornered by the Grimm near the town hall as we were advancing," Roland replied. "We go there first and rescue them unless we find any civilians in danger. Other than that, we stick together."

"You got it!" Ella cheerfully responded.

"Right," Scarla agreed. The three of them advanced through the town, cutting down Grimm as they went along. They then saw a small family being chased by more Beowolves: a mom and her two children. The family struggled to escape and the worst was about to happen when one of the kids tripped and fell. A Beowolf was ready to kill the helpless little girl until a clang was heard as Roland blocked the attack with his shield. Scarla and Ella helped the girl up and turned to help their brother deal with the Grimm. The family was amazed at the impressive fighting ability of Roland and his sisters. Ella plunged her lance into the ground and swung herself around, kicking a Beowolf before turning her lance into a rifle and shooting the Grimm. Scarla avoided attacks from another Grimm and leapt onto its back, impaling it with several quick strikes from her daggers. Roland took on the last two, avoiding and blocking attacks. He then avoided one strike and pivoted around the attacking Grimm and delivered a frontal kick, pushing it into the other Grimm. He then leapt and impaled both Grimm with a single stroke from his sword. As the family reunited, Roland commanded them, "Get to safety!" The family complied, and the three of them advanced to the town hall.

A small militia of the town was cornered by a pack of Beowolves and was trying to escape but to no avail. "Scarla, Ella," Roland commanded, "get onto the roof and take out the Grimm at a distance! I'll attack from the ground, and the two of you join me once we create an opening for everyone to escape!"

"Got it!" Roland's sisters replied. Once they reached the town hall, Roland used his shield to propel his sisters onto the roof. There, they attacked the Grimm from afar, taking them out one by one. Roland then advanced and attacked the Grimm on the ground, and despite being outnumbered, Roland held his own. Bullets, energy arrows, and sword strikes continued to take out Grimm after Grimm, and it wasn't long before an opening was created. "Go!" Roland commanded. "Fall back to a safer location!" The militia complied and retreated to the town shelter. Scarla and Ella jumped from the roof and retreated with their brother soon after. Once everyone made to the shelter Roland commanded, "Scarla and Ella, please erect a barrier and heal everyone who's injured."

"Leave it to us Roland!" Ella said as she and Scarla turned their weapons into their healing staves and got to work. A barrier was erected by Scarla and Ella that held off any advance from the Grimm. This was their semblance: the ability to heal wounds and erect a barrier. Scarla's barrier could temporarily block ranged attacks but other combatants could pass throught harmlessly. Ella's barrier could temporarily block physical attacks and prevent combatants from passing through it but it could not block ranged attacks. While under the protection of the barrier, Scarla and Ella began to heal the injured fighters with their staves. Roland turned to the rest of the militia and said, "While everyone is getting healed, we will hold the line here. Once everyone is recovered, we'll all push back and take out the rest of the Grimm. Understood?"

The militia complied and carried out Roland's orders. The Grimm couldn't advance through the tight defense Roland and the militia formed and it wasn't long until everyone was healed, and Scarla and Ella rejoined Roland. "Alright everyone, advance!" Roland commanded. Everyone pushed back and drove the Grimm to the outskirts of town. An Alpha Beowolf appeared to personally intervene and attacked Roland, Scarla, and Ella. The three fought back against the Alpha with great synergy: Roland distracted the Alpha while Scarla and Ella attacked from behind. It whirled around to attack them but turned its back on Roland who quickly moved to block the incoming attack against his sisters. As he blocked the strike with his shield, Ella stabbed its torso with her lance. Scarla then cut at its legs, bringing it to its knees, setting up Roland to decapitate it with his sword. The Alpha then began to fade into black mist and Grimm were routed.

Everyone cheered in victory and the train was signaled to move into the station. The militia and the townspeople thanked Roland, Scarla, and Ella for their help in saving their town. The mayor then personally thanked them for their heroic actions. "Truly, thank you very much for saving the town!" he said.

"Please, think nothing of it," Roland modestly replied. "We're just doing our job as future huntsmen and huntresses."

"Yep! You got that!" Ella cheerfully replied.

"I-I'm just glad to help…" Scarla shyly replied.

"Well, in any case you have the thanks of the entire town!" the mayor said. "Please, let us reward you with a meal and a night at our inn, free of charge! It's getting late now!"

Roland looked around and noticed that the sun was sinking below the horizon. Knowing the dangers of travelling at night, he looked at his sisters, who nodded in agreement. "Thank you," he said. "We'll take you up on that."

"Splendid!" the mayor said. "You'll be in for a treat!" The night was spent in festivities and delicious food as a thank-you to the three Rigorm children. Tired from the eventful day, Roland and his sisters retired to the room prepared for them at the inn and slumbered peacefully that night.

The following morning, they were treated to a hearty breakfast at the inn and soon bid farewell to the town, eager to go home to Crealot. As they walked, Ella squealed with excitement and said, "Oooh! I can't wait to tell mom and dad about what happened to yesterday!"

Scarla giggled in agreement, "I bet they'll be thrilled!"

"I agree," Roland chimed in. "The two of you fought well yesterday. Both of you are on your way to becoming top-notch huntresses!"

Ella then jumped on Roland as she hugged him. "Aww, thanks Roland! You're so sweet!"

Scarla then held onto Roland's arm and said, "Thank you big brother!"

Roland chuckled, "Well, you're welcome!"

"Hey, don't forget the great job you did!" Ella replied. "Leave it to you to come up with such a great plan!"

"And for being so calm and collected on the battlefield," Scarla added. "Honestly, it's like all of this is natural to you!"

Roland blushed from the praise and said, "Stop it, you're embarrassing me! But seriously, thanks." The three then continued until they approached a mountain range that was separated by a large forest: the Ivory Forest. It was so named due to the white, glowing leaves the trees had that gave off constant light regardless of the time of day. The light reinforced positivity, so no Grimm appeared there, and the forest was a favorite place for Rigorm siblings to go to. They passed through the forest without incident and continued down the path to Crealot. As the city came into view, the three of them looked in horror as they saw smoke rising from the plaza. The three of them raced down the path and approached the gate and saw that it was unguarded and also heard the city alarm for Grimm attack. Without a word, the three of them opened the gate and rushed into the city.


	3. Ch 2: The Sword in the Stone

Chapter 2: The Sword in the Stone

Roland and his sisters rushed to the town plaza and saw Grim entering the city from the direction of the Mountain of Thunder. The three of them drew their weapons and advanced towards where the Grimm were coming from. "Roland!" Ella called as they advanced. "What should we do?"

"We need to find mom and dad first!" Roland commanded. "Other than that, we make sure that the civilians are safe!" They then noticed the Grimm chasing after the civilians and rushed to cover their escape. It wasn't long before they saw other huntsmen and huntresses of the town joining in the fight. Roland looked around and spotted his parents, and he and his sisters rushed over to them. Once the wave of Grimm stopped Roland asked, "Dad, what's going on?!"

"Grimm have breached the eastern gate!" Dak replied. "They're pouring in like water from a hydrant! They've never done this before!"

"We can help dad!" Ella said.

"No," Lilina replied, "The two of you will go with your brother and make sure everyone gets to the shelter! Once everyone's safe, all of you will stay there!"

"But," Scarla said, "We can't just leave all of you to face this! We'll help!"

"I'm with my sisters!" Roland backed up.

"No!" Dak said. "Your job is to make sure you survive this! That's an order! Am I clear?!"

Roland, Scarla, and Ella, wanted to protest but reluctantly said, "Yes sir…"

"Good, now go and protect the civilians!" Dak ordered.

"The three of you stay together!" Lilina called out. Roland and his sisters then advanced towards the shelter, covering the escape of the fleeing civilians along with other students from Watchtower Academy. For the next hour, they cut down Grimm after Grimm until everyone was safe inside the shelter. Roland noticed that the Grimm suddenly stopped coming rather than just thinning out before stopping entirely. _That's strange,_ he thought. _Why did they suddenly stop? Did we rout all of them?_ He then walked over to a nearby building to get a look at the battle in the city. "Roland?" Scarla asked. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right," he replied. "I need to check something. Both of you come with me."

"On it!" Ella replied as they three of them climbed to the top of the nearby building. They all looked in horror as they saw all the huntsmen and huntresses completely surrounded by Grimm in the city plaza. "This is bad! They're all surrounded!" Roland exclaimed. "They're fish in a barrel down there!"

"W-What are we going to do?" Scarla asked, her voice quivering in desperation.

"Duh! We go down there and help them!" Ella exclaimed. "We'll get them out and-"

"No!" Roland said, stopping Ella. "Do you see how many of them there are down there? We'll all get shredded to ribbons before we can even get close!"

"But Roland, we have to do something!" Ella protested.

"We can't leave mom and dad to die!" Scarla protested, tears in her eyes.

"I know that!" Roland retorted. "I just need to think of something!" After a while, Roland could think of nothing that would help. Frustrated, he fell to his knees and punched the roof they were standing on. "NO! There has to be something I can do!" Suddenly, he hears a voice whisper to him, "Come… to the memorial… of the maiden of the lake…" Roland looked around, and asked his sisters, "Did either one of you say something?" The two of them denied saying anything or hearing a voice whisper. Roland heard the voice again, "I… can give… you the power… you need to save… everyone…" Roland then made up his mind. "I have to go," he said. "Someone's calling me to the memorial of the maiden of the lake."

"What?!" Ella shouted. "Why there?! What good with that do?!"

"Are you sure you heard a voice big brother?" Scarla asked.

"I'm positive," Roland replied. "Besides, what other choice do we have? We're out of options."

Scarla and Ella think about what just happened and reluctantly agree. "The two of you will go into the shelter and wait there. I'll be back soon," Roland commanded.

"No! That's not gonna happen!" Ella protested.

"After all we've been through; you're not going to do this alone!" Scarla protested. "I won't allow it!"

"Besides, didn't mom say to stay together?"

Seeing their determination and their good point, Roland reluctantly said, "Fine, you two are coming with me, but we stay together, alright?"

"Alright!" his sisters replied. As they descended from the building, Roland thought, _Come to think of it, it will be helpful to have someone watch my back._ As they reached the ground, the three of them set off for the memorial of the maiden of the lake.

As they go along, they encounter a few Grimm which they all quickly dispatch. After a while, they finally reach the memorial. The three of them look around and found nothing out of the ordinary. _"Okay, so now what?" Ella asked._

 _"Nothing seems out of place,"_ Scarla added.

 _Roland looked around and agreed._ "You're right," he said. "Nothing seems to be happening."

Suddenly, the stone slab before the statue of the maiden of the lake began to shake and shift and the slab turned into stairs leading down into a room. The three of them watched and were amazed by what happened. "This was here?!" Ella exclaimed.

"Apparently," Roland said. "Let's go." The three of them then headed down the stairs into the room. They then saw a wall with an old inscription that said, _"The hand that laid the weapon to rest may return for it unarmed."_ Roland looked at the wall and found a blank spot in a circle. "So what now?!" Ella exclaimed. "I don't get it!"

"I think it's some kind of puzzle," Scarla replied.

"I think you're right, Scarla," Roland replied. "Ella, you need to learn to look at a situation and use your head." Ella grumbled at the remark. "Besides," Roland continued, "I think I might know what to do."

"What do we need to do?" Scarla asked.

"Just watch." Roland detached his sword and laid it on the ground. He then reached out and touched the wall on the blank circle. He saw his aura resonate and his mark on his left hand began to glow royal blue. His sword began to glow and vanished shortly afterwards, causing the wall to resonate and open. "Just as I thought," Roland said. After the wall opened, another room was revealed: it was empty save for a sword plunged into a stone with ancient runes on it. Roland then walked over and looked at the sword. "No way…" he said. "Is this… X-Calibur?" Scarla and Ella were speechless.

"You are correct, young warrior," a soothing voice responded. It echoed as if it was talking in water. Suddenly, a woman appeared before them. She wore a pure white dress, had hair as clear as water itself, and eyes colored like pure gold. "Y-you're... the maiden of the lake!" Roland exclaimed.

"So do many call me," she replied.

"Whoa…" Ella said.

"S-She's as beautiful as the legends say…" Scarla said.

"B-but, how… how are you here?" Roland asked. "You were never seen again after you helped King Artheo."

"I have watched over Artheo and his people ever since that time," the maiden replied. "It was not necessary that I appear. After the fall of his kingdom, I watched over this blade to ensure one who is worthy inherits it. Now, young warrior and young ladies, state your names."

"I-I am Roland Rigorm, descendant of King Artheo."

"W-We're his younger sisters," Ella replied. "I-I'm Ella Rigorm."

"A-And I-I'm Scarla Rigorm," Scarla stuttered

"You all have very fine names," the maiden of the lake responded. "Young Roland since it was you found this place, what is your wish? Why do you seek this blade?"

"To honest, I have never sought this blade," Roland replied. "I didn't even know it was here, but my wish is to save my parents and my home. A massive number of Grimm has attacked my home. At this rate, all I hold dear will be lost…" He paused as he looked at his sisters. "If this sword will give me the power to protect everyone I love, then I humbly ask you, please let me take this sword!"

"Your wish is the same that Artheo asked me long ago. You are very much like him, young Roland, and I can see that your sisters are very dear to you. Very well, I shall permit you to take the sword but know that it is not mine to give. Artheo placed a seal on his sword, permitting only those who can pull it out to wield it. Even if you do pull it out, only one who is worthy can use it."

"I don't know if I am worthy," Roland said, looking down at the ground. "I'm nowhere near Artheo's equal nor am I the type of person who even can wield a legendary blade as this one."

"I find it curious that you do not parade your triumphs, successes, and attributes."

"Stop!" Ella protested. "If anyone's worthy of anything, it's Roland!"

"T-That's right!" Scarla added. "He's spent his whole life doing what's good. He even helped raise us when our parents were away!"

"He's kind, super smart, and always does what's right!"

"Scarla, Ella, that's enough!" Roland said.

After a pause, the maiden said, "It's even more curious that your sisters speak so highly of you when you do not. Very well, let us see how worthy you are. Grasp the sword and see if you can pull it from its seal. I already believe you are worthy. An unworthy man would not have shown such humility as you have just shown nor would others speak so highly of him."

Roland stopped for a moment to look at his sisters and smiled at them for what they said. "Very well," he said. "Let's do it. This is for my parents and for my home!"

"Go for it Roland!" his sisters said. He stepped toward the blade and grasped it. He pulled and the sword began to move and eventually came out! Roland stood there shocked that he actually pulled X-Calibur from its seal. The stone then glowed and produced a light that formed into a shield that alighted on his arm and a scabbard on his back. Roland looked at X-Calibur: it had a gold guard and a blue hilt that was colored sky blue and a small gold crown at the end of it. At the center of the guard was an "X" that curled around it. The sword was long enough to alternate between one and two-handed styles. The shield was silver with gold on the three tips with a sky blue emblem on the front. The emblem was a dragon's head with a circle that was divided equally in twelve pieces in the background, just like the mark on his left hand. The scabbard on his back was also gold and sky blue. He then noticed that the sky blue one hilt, emblem, and scabbard resonated as the mark on his left hand glowed. They all then changed from sky blue to royal blue, the same color as Roland's hair. "You are indeed worthy of wielding the sword, young Roland," the maiden of the lake said. "Otherwise nothing would have changed color. The secret is that mark on your left hand. Artheo had the exact same mark on his right hand: proof that he was worthy of wielding X-Calibur." Roland and his sisters then looked at X-Calibur, still shocked by what happened. His aura then glowed around him for a second, and he felt something change within him. The sword then glowed and a man in armor, with a crown on his head and with hair and a beard colored sky blue appeared before all of them. He had a bluish glow around him, clearly showing that he was a spirit. "I am King Artheo," the man said.

"N-no way… King Artheo himself!" Roland exclaimed.

"State your names," Artheo said to Roland and his sisters.

"I-I am Roland Rigorm and these are my sisters Scarla and Ella. We are all your descendants, your majesty."

"You three are indeed are of my bloodline. Only my descendant who is worthy is able to pull X-Calibur from the magic stone I sealed it in, and I sense my blood in your younger sisters. Come, I shall teach you how to wield that blade and understand the power that has now awakened within you." Artheo then glowed and turned into a light that then rested inside the sword. "You must hurry!" the maiden of the lake says. "Your loved ones trapped by the creatures of Grimm will not last much longer."

"Thank you fair maiden of the lake for leading all of us here and for giving me this sword," Roland said.

"You need not thank me, you proved your worth all on your own through your sisters. I shall be watching over you, young Roland and young Scarla and Ella. Do take care of each other in the upcoming battle." After saying this, the maiden then vanished. Roland and his sisters all stood there for a second. "Wow!" Ella exclaimed. "It looks so amazing!"

"It's just like the legends say," Scarla said.

"All of this," Roland said. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Well, wake up!" Ella said. "We have a battle to win!"

"Right, let's go!" Roland said, and the three of them left the room where the sword was held. When they returned to the memorial, the then slab sealed itself shut. Roland looked at X-Calibur one more time and the three of them headed towards the battle.


	4. Ch 3: Rebirth of the King

Chapter 3: Rebirth of the King

As Roland and his sisters ran to the battlefield where the trapped huntsmen and huntresses were, Grimm began to approach the three of them. As they all readied themselves for battle, Artheo's voice echoed in Roland's mind, "Young Roland, my descendant, listen to my words. You will find that this blade is far superior to any other you have wielded. Dispatch the incoming Grimm and you will get a taste of its power…" Roland did as instructed and cut down the Grimm in single strokes like they were nothing. Scarla and Ella watched in amazement by the sword's power. Roland, too, was amazed by its power. More Grimm approached in the distance. The ancient king's voice echoed again, "Infuse the blade with energy and you will be able to release a wave of energy to assault enemies from afar…" Roland obeyed, and he saw the runes on the blade glow when he infused his energy into it. He swung his sword and a wave of royal blue energy was released, taking out the approaching Grimm. Suddenly, three Ursas jumped out at the three of them, attacking them all at once. Artheo's voice spoke again, "Raise your shield. You will find that it is superior at blocking attacks than any other shield…" Roland raised his shield to protect his sisters and found that he easily blocked the attacks of the Ursas. He countered and took one out, while his sisters dispatched the other two. "The sword and the shield are composed of a special metal that is stronger than the normal steel used to create weapons,"Artheo told Roland. "Hence, it gives the sword more striking power and the shield more defensive capabilities." Roland looked at his sword and shield, amazed by the power they held, and the three of them continued advancing and arrived at the plaza, where the huntsmen and huntresses were trapped.

"So now what?" Ella impatiently asked.

"Hang on give me a minute," Roland replied as he assessed the situation. _Alright,_ he thought. _How do we get them out of there? We need to create an opening for them to escape and find a position to fall back to in order to stage a counterattack. Hmm…_ Roland looked around and saw Mirlen's Library. _That's it! We'll go there! Still, how can we break the siege?_ Artheo's voice echoed in his mind, "You can infuse more energy into the sword to unleash a more powerful attack or multiple attacks at once. Take care in that it will require more time…"

Roland's eyes opened after hearing the advice of the ancient king. "I got it!" he said as he relayed his plan to his sisters.

"You think it will work?" Scarla asked.

"Of course it will work!" Ellla retorted. "It has to work!"

"Ella's right," Roland said. "This has to work or we've lost! So take whatever doubt you have and throw it away! It will have no use here." Scarla and Ella steeled themselves at their brother's command and advanced to the roadway between the plaza and the library. "I'll create and opening and you two lay down covering fire until everyone escapes," Roland commanded. "Got it?"

"You got it!" his sisters replied. Roland then held his sword with both hands and infused it with energy. The runes began to glow blue followed by the sword itself. Roland swung his sword down and released a large wave of energy that plowed through the Grimm before him. The huntsmen and huntresses that were trapped saw that an opening was made for them, amazed by the attack they saw. "This way, hurry!" Roland called out to them. Scarla and Ella then laid down covering fire to maintain the opening. Roland also picked off any Grimm that threatened his sisters. The huntsmen and huntresses all complied and retreated to Roland's position. "Fall back to Mirlen's Library!" he commanded. They all retreated to the Library and the Rigorm siblings reunited with their parents. "Mom, dad!" Roland called out to them.

"Roland?! Scarla and Ella?!" his parents exclaimed.

"What are you three doing here?!" his dad asked him. "I thought I told all of you to stay in the shelter!"

"We saw that you guys were surrounded. We had to do something!"

"I couldn't sit and do nothing while you two were in trouble mom and dad!" Ella protested.

"Besides, we all took care of each other!" Scarla added.

"Look, why don't we talk about this after the battle?" Roland asked. "I've got a plan to get us out of this mess!"

"Fine, but we're going to have a chat with you later!" Dak replied, still angry at his children.

"What's the plan sweetheart?" Lilina asked Roland.

"Now that we're in the library, we retake the two sanctums surrounding it and close the gates. That will force the Grimm into a bottleneck by taking the main avenue to the library. We'll then focus our counterattack there and close the gate, forcing them into the plaza."

"Alright, then what?" Dak asked him.

"What's our supply on red dust crystals?"

"We don't have much but there's a store not far from here," another huntsman replied.

"Alright, I need a small team to go there and get as much as available. Once we force the Grimm into the plaza, we place the crystals there and ignite them. The explosion should wipe them all out," Roland said.

"But how are we going to do that?" a huntress asked him. "We're vastly outnumbered."

"If we do nothing, we're going to die anyways. Our families and friends are still here, we need to protect them. Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" Scarla and Ella cheered. Everyone started to rally, but the Grimm caught up to them. Seeing their large number, everyone began to lose hope and Roland was scrambling to figure out what to do. He began to feel power well up inside of him. Artheo's voice spoke again, "Do not falter! Unleash the true power within your sword: the X-Blade Slash!" Artheo's voice said. Roland obeyed instruction and charged forward. He charged his sword with energy and the mark on his left hand began to glow. Then the runes, the blade and the "X" on the guard began to glow as well. He then swung his sword in the pattern of an "X" and a royal blue "X" appeared. Once it fully emerged, it became two waves that simultaneously flew forward at the Grimm causing many of them to be sent flying. Everyone recognized the attack as the signature attack of Artheo, and noticed that Roland was holding X-Calibur. Everyone marveled at what they just saw, inspiring them to rally and counterattack. "Everyone split into three teams. Two teams will capture the sanctums and one team will hold the line here. Also, get a small team to gather the dust from the store!" Roland commanded. He selected the strongest members to hold the line, the quickest and stealthiest to head to the store, and divided the remaining group into two teams to capture the sanctums.

Roland and his sisters led one team to the northern sanctum while Dak and Lilina led another team to the southern sanctum. The Grimm divided themselves in order to pursue their prey. Roland's team quickly ousted the Grimm that invaded the northern sanctum thanks to the blade he now carried and the teamwork everyone displayed. The battle at the southern sanctum went just as smoothly and both were secured. After closing the gates and leaving some troops to maintain the sanctums, the bulk of each team returned to help the team holding the line. Not long after, the small team returned with the dust. "Alright, place the dust in a pile in center of the plaza. Do not engage unless necessary," Roland ordered the small team. "Alright, everyone advance! Drive them back!" The Grimm were then driven back with Roland as the spearhead with his legendary blade. The Grimm were driven back to the gate and were forced into the plaza once the gate was closed. The small team returned after placing the dust. "Is everyone accounted for?" Roland asked.

"Yes sir, the dust is in place," the huntsman replied. Both were surprised by how Roland was addressed. "Alright, I need long-range fighters on the walls! Aim for the dust!" he commanded. Sharpshooters, along with Scarla and Ella, climbed onto the wall and targeted the dust crystals. "Fire when ready!" Roland called out. The shooters hit their marks and the dust ignited. The explosion filled the whole plaza, wiping out the majority of the Grimm. A few still remained. "The enemy has suffered a great loss!" one of the shooters calls out.

"Great plan big brother!" Ella and Scarla praised.

"Excellent! Nice shooting!" Roland exclaimed. "Now, open the gates and advance into the plaza. Let's send these guys packing!" Everyone shouted in agreement. The gates then opened and huntsmen and huntresses alike pour out to finish off the Grimm. "Victory! We have victory!" everyone calls out after the Grimm were routed.

"Alright, let's assess the damage," Roland said. "Check the Library and make sure nothing's been taken, and check on the civilians in the bunker." Everyone then went out as ordered. Roland's parents then came to him and his sisters to talk with them. "Mom, dad," he said. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

"We're sorry mom and dad…" Scarla and Ella added, hanging their heads low.

"I just had-" Roland began to say before his dad cut him off.

"Stop son," his dad said. "You three more than made up for saving us all. You three handled yourselves like true huntsmen and huntresses today. Actually Roland, you handled yourself more like a captain on the battlefield. You're a natural leader in how you turned a no-win situation around to a victory." His father smiled at him. His mother hugged him and said, "I'm so proud of you sweetheart!" She then hugged and kissed her daughters saying, "I'm so proud of you sweat peas!"

"And who would've thought that X-Calibur was here and that you were chosen to wield it!" Dak said. "So how'd you know?"

"Well," Roland began. "I heard-" Roland was cut short when he heard Artheo's voice, "Do not celebrate yet. An evil still lurks here!" Roland looked around and saw a huntsman approaching. "Some books were stolen from the library!"

"What?!" Roland exclaimed. They all then left to investigate. They entered the library and found a secret door to a room that was recently opened. "This was here?!" Dak exclaimed. They investigated the room and found books containing several powerful spells and clues to the location of several treasures. Two tomes were missing. "It all was a distraction," Roland said. "Someone must've been using the Grimm. They must've studied the library thoroughly if they knew this was here. I thought the Grimm were behaving far more organized than usual."

"What? You mean controlled?" Dak asked.

"How else do you explain what happened? We need to form a search party. Those books will most likely prove to be dangerous in the wrong hands." They then left the library and headed to the bunker. After questioning the citizens, they said that one of them was behaving oddly and slipped out of the bunker and was headed towards the library not long after Roland and his sisters left. "…After that, we don't know where the young woman went," the citizen told Roland and his family.

"Wait," a huntsman said. "Isn't that her out there?" A young woman was seen headed towards the gate.

"Quick, after her!" Roland commanded as he ran off in pursuit.

"Roland wait!" Dak called out, but he was too late. Roland continued his pursuit and caught up to the young woman just outside of the city. "Hey you!" Roland called. "Stop right there!" The young woman turned around and said nothing. "Who are you?" Roland asked. "I haven't-" Roland stopped as he saw the woman carrying a bag that was weighed down by two heavy objects. "Wait, you took the tomes! Give those back!" Roland demanded. The woman simply smiled smugly as her eyes changed into pink and brown as well as her hair. She then got out an umbrella and charged at Roland. Roland raised his defenses and blocked the attack. Despite her small size, the woman attacked with deadly precision and avoided every attack Roland threw at her. _Gah,_ Roland thought. _I can't hit her at all! She's too quick. Alright think, how does she attack? Look for an opening. If I can't get to her, I'll just let her come to me._ Roland then took a defensive stance and blocked and avoided the woman's attacks. He then began to notice a pattern in her attacks. _She seems to favor strikes to cripple or kill her opponent,_ Roland thought. _Alright, how's this?!_ After the woman attacked, he thrust his shield forward, causing her to recoil, and followed up with a strike. His sword connected only to see the woman shatter like glass, and he found her behind him. He then took several blows before he recovered. _What was that?_ he thought. _I had her but it was an illusion. Is that a semblance of some kind? If so, how am I even going to hit her?_ Artheo spoke once again, "Reach out and touch her with your hand. That will deal with her illusion…" Roland blocked another attack and touched her shoulder, causing a mark, the same as the emblem on the shield, to appear. The woman began to counterattack once again. Roland applied his same strategy from before and created an opening to counter. The woman simply had a smile on her face as Roland's blade was about to connect. "Focus now and close your eyes!" the ancient king commanded. Roland stopped his attack and complied. He closed his eyes and could clearly see the mark he left on her: it went from black to glowing blue. He opened his eyes and they began to glow blue as well. The woman faded before him and Roland saw her prepare to attack from the rear. Roland turned to counter and landed another attack. The woman then got a troubled look on her face as she saw that she could no longer create a glass illusion. Roland looked in amazement. _Is this…?_ _Finally, my semblance has awakened,_ Roland thought. _It looks like I can mark my opponent using my aura and negate their semblance. It's just like Artheo's power in the legends!_ Roland continued the battle and landed another attack. The woman tried using the illusion again but nothing happened again.

Artheo's voice echoed again, "When you infuse energy into your blade, let it remain to give your physical attacks more strength..." Roland heeded the advice of the ancient king and advanced. He infused his sword with energy, causing it to glow, but did not release it. He saw that his attacks were stronger for short time. His strengthened attacks broke the woman's defense, and Roland landed a decisive blow. He then charged his sword and released another X-Blade Slash. The "X" wave made contact and the woman was swept off her feet and was dragged into further destruction. Her bag was knocked off of her and Roland retrieved it. He looked in the bag and found the two missing books.

The woman then got back up, despite being wounded, and prepared to attack. Roland stood ready and then heard his parents and sisters approaching. The woman then got a scared look on her face and retreated, vanishing before Roland could react.

"Roland!" Lilina exclaimed. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine mom…" Roland said, out of breath from the fight. "I managed to recover the tomes but the thief got away."

"Never mind that," Dak said. "What matters is that the tomes are recovered and that you're safe."

Scarla and Ella came up to Roland and gave him a hug. "Don't run off like that!" Ella demanded. "Do you know how worried we were?!"

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Scarla said, her eyes filling with tears.

Roland hugged his sisters back. "I'm sorry," he softly said to them. "Everything's alright now, so don't worry."

"So, why did the enemy go through such trouble in getting these books?" Dak asked.

"Let's find out," Roland replied. He got out the books and opened them, after handing one to his father. The one Roland had contained pictures of monstrous-looking Grimm and their locations. Roland turned to and found a page depicting a dragon-like Grimm depicted to be sealed in a mountain near Beacon Academy. The other book showed four relics and their locations at the academies of the kingdoms. "No way…" Roland said.

"It's a good thing you stopped that lady from taking these!" Ella said to Roland.

"Yeah," Dak added. "Who knows what she could've done with this information."

"I don't think it's that simple," Roland replied.

"Huh? Why not?" Scarla asked.

"That woman was carrying a scroll," Roland continued. "I was hoping to get it, but I could only get the tomes back. It's very likely she already has the information she needed on it anyways. She probably took the tomes as insurance."

"Hmm, you're right," Dak said. "I'll need to contact the Vale council. This could be serious. For now, let's head back."

While the Rigorm family returned to the city, Roland said, "There's still something that doesn't add up. How did the Grimm even get here? There was no mass negativity to draw them here."

"We found a black crystal that was emitting negative energy," Lilina said.

"We stopped when we found it and destroyed it," Dak added.

"I see," Roland replied. "That still doesn't explain how organized the Grimm were behaving."

"I know," Dak replied. "Unfortunately, no one has any clue why they behaved that way. You might be right son in that someone or something may have been controlling them. For now, we need to focus on rebuilding our city." As all of them began to return to the city, Roland's sword glowed and Artheo appeared before him and his parents. They all looked at Artheo, amazed. "Roland, is that?" Dak asked.

"Yeah dad, that's Artheo. I'll explain later," Roland said.

"You have done well my descendant. You drove away the Grimm and upheld your honor throughout the entire battle. Now you must master the new power that has awakened within you. Now then, I have imparted all the wisdom you need. I now leave my sword with you. Farewell…" Artheo then vanished.

"Thank you, King Artheo. I promise to never wield this sword in vain or in dishonor."

The Rigorm family then returned to Crealot and saw the ruined state the city was in.


	5. Ch 4: Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

Roland, his parents, and all the other civilians looked at their city: it lay in ruins from the attack. Roland bowed his head in despair and said, "So much damage…" He then saw Scarla and Ella also grow sad and put his hands on them to comfort them. "You already heard this from mom and dad but you both did well today," he said.

His sisters both hugged him and said, "Thanks Roland! We love you so much!" Roland simply smiled at them and then began to think about where to start rebuilding their home. As he begins to plan, an airship is heard approaching. It came into view and landed in the remains of the plaza where everyone was standing. The hatch opened and out came Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. "Hey, it's Oz!" Dak said as he went to greet Ozpin.

"Good to see you again, Dak," Ozpin said, shaking Dak's hand.

"Glynda!" Lilina said as she went to greet Glynda. "How are you?"

"Well, busy as ever, but overall, I am well," Glynda said to Lilina with a smile.

"Wait," Roland said as he walked over to Ozpin and Glynda with his sisters. "You mean you two are Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch from Beacon Academy?!"

"In the flesh," Ozpin said to Roland. "You must be young Roland, Dak and Lilina's oldest child."

"Uh, y-yeah…"

"And you two young ladies must be Scarla and Ella, the younger twin sisters of Roland."

"Um, yeah…" Scarla and Ella replied.

"So, Oz," Dak said. "What brings you here?"

"First I have come to help clean up this mess," Ozpin said. "Well, rather Glynda has come to do that."

"And not a moment too soon!" Glynda said and immediately got straight to work. "Please give me some space!" she said to the citizens and began undoing the damage that was done.

"Now with that under way, I can now get on with the second reason I am here. It involves young Roland here," Ozpin says looking at Roland.

"Huh? Me?" Roland asks.

"Yes Roland. I was alerted to what was happening here and I came as soon as I can, although we didn't really make it in time to help. However, I did get to see your performance. What you pulled off today, many veteran huntsmen or huntresses could not. I was able to see what gifted fighter you are, and the blade you now carry is something extraordinary." He gestured to X-Calibur.

Roland hesitated and grew a little embarrassed by all the praise. "You give me too much credit sir. All I did is what anyone would do to protect the things and people precious to him," he says holding his sisters close. They giggled affectionately at his affectionate display. "Also, I just gave guidance on the battlefield and the veteran huntsmen and huntresses did the work."

"You sell yourself far short my boy. You are how old?"

"17, sir."

"How many 17-year-olds would be worthy of a blade of legend, save many trapped huntsmen and huntresses against overwhelming numbers of Grimm, plan a way to save his home, and stop a veteran criminal all in the same day?"

Roland is silent.

"Exactly," Ozpin continued. "You displayed masterful combat skills and tactical thinking as well as excellent leadership skills. That is something special."

"With all due respect sir, what is your point in all of this?" Roland asked.

"Despite having all these skills, I believe you can still get even better, and to do that you would need to go somewhere that will help you refine those skills." Ozpin paused for a moment. "What I'm getting at is…how would you like to go to my school?"

Roland grew shocked by what he heard. "M-Me, go to Beacon Academy?"

"Precisely, free of charge. You have already displayed and even exceeded the prerequisites to enter the school."

Roland was speechless. He had heard of Beacon and seen it from afar when he and his dad travelled to Vale. He had always wanted to go, but knew that he would never have the money to do so. Now, the opportunity presented itself to him. Roland turned to his parents, who nodded in approval. He looked at his sisters, who each had big smiles on their faces and jumped for joy. "Yay! Big brother! You can go to Beacon!" they said joyfully. There was no doubt in Roland's mind. He wanted to shout for joy but gathered himself and said, "Thank you for your offer…Headmaster Ozpin. I humbly and gratefully accept."

"Excellent!" Ozpin said. "I already can tell you will be one of the finest students Beacon will have ever seen! However, know that this offer is not exclusively for Roland." He turned to Scarla and Ella. "Well? How would two like to attend my school with your brother? Both of you also displayed the necessary skills to enter the school."

Scarla and Ella were rendered speechless as well as Roland and his parents.

"Oz, are you sure that's alright?" Dak asked. "My daughters are only 15 years old and you have to be at least 17 to enter Beacon."

"It's quite alright Dak," Ozpin replied. "Age is simply a number after all. I even admitted a 15-year-old to my school just yesterday."

Scarla and Ella looked at their father with hopeful eyes. Dak looked back at them and said, "Well girls? What do you say?"

"Do you need to ask?!" Ella said gleefully. "Of course I'll go!"

"It's an honor sir," Scarla said to Ozpin. "I'd love to go!"

"Splendid!" Ozpin said. "I can already tell that the two of you will do well like your brother."

"T-Thank you sir!" Roland said. "To tell you the truth, I was a little worried in leaving my sisters behind."

"Well, I'm happy to say that the three of you will be experiencing this together," Ozpin replied.

As they finished speaking, Glynda returned, wiping sweat from her brow and dusting herself off. "There, all done," she said. "I haven't had to do this much work in a while." The town looked like as if nothing happened, and everything was completely repaired.

"Thank you very much, Glynda," Ozpin said to her with a smile.

"Yes, thank you so much…Professor Goodwitch," Roland said to her.

"You are most welcome," she said smiling back. She turned to Roland and said, "I'm Professor Goodwitch to you now, hm? Gave away another free tuition did you?" She said turning to Ozpin.

"Not just one, three this time," Ozpin replied.

"Three?!" She said nothing else and walked back to the airship saying to herself, "It's a wonder the school doesn't go bankrupt with all of these free passes he gives…"

Ozpin chuckled at her remark and then said to Roland and his sisters, "I'll be waiting for your arrival to my school. The semester starts next week, so make whatever preparations you deem necessary. I expect great things from the three of you." Ozpin turned to Dak and Lilina, "Dak, Lilina, it was lovely as ever to see you both. Next time we meet, we should have a good chat."

"Drop by next time you're in the neighborhood!" Dak said.

"Please, you're welcome anytime!" Lilina said.

"Until next time!" Ozpin said as he boarded his airship. The airship's engines came to life and the ship left the city. Roland and his sisters were left amazed by what transpired and grew excited for the upcoming semester at Beacon. Their parents then congratulated them upon a job well done.

The week flew by as preparations for the school year were being made. The Rigorm family stood at the airship port as Roland, Scarla, and Ella stood ready to board the airship that would take them to Beacon. Lilina hugged her daughters and said, "I'm so proud of both of you!"

"Thanks mom!" Scarla and Ella replied.

Meanwhile, Dak was speaking to Roland, "I'm proud of you son. I want you to know that."

"Thanks dad," Roland replied.

"Don't let anything hold you back from giving this your all! While you're there, you keep an eye on your sisters alright?"

"Yes sir."

"The two of you make sure you listen to your brother alright? Also make sure he stays in line alright?" Lilina said to Scarla and Ella while winking at them.

Ella giggled, "Oh don't worry mom! I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble!"

"Or he'll have ME to deal with," Scarla said jokingly. The three of them laughed together before saying good-bye one more time. Roland then said farewell to his mother and the three boarded the airship, waving to their parents as it took off. "Wow! Look at this view!" Ella said while admiring the view from the air.

"I think I can see home from here!" Scarla said pointing to where Crealot was.

"Yeah, that's home," Roland said. Mere words couldn't express his excitement of finally being able to go to Beacon. The airship travelled and stopped at Patch to let more students on. Roland then heard a loud, womanly voice saying, "I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Pleashe shtop…" the other girl said, her voice clearly being smothered.

"Hm?" Roland said as he began to turn around.

"What is it?" Scarla asked.

"It seems we're not the only siblings here," Roland replied. He turned around and saw where the voices were coming from: they were from two girls, one with short, red hair in a red hood, and the other had long, blonde hair with a brown and yellow outfit. The blonde-haired girl was hugging the redhead, smothering her in the process. Roland smiled at seeing the love between the two as it reminded him of himself and his younger sisters. He then saw the faces of the two girls and Roland was captivated by the blonde-haired girl. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen: her purple eyes matched perfectly with her blonde hair, her face was stunning, she had excellent style, and she looked like she had considerable skill in battle. "Roland!" Ella said, tugging on his arm. "You're staring!"

"What?" Roland said, snapped out of his daze. "I was staring?"

"Yep, you were eying her like she was X-Calibur! You liiiike her don't you?" Ella then had a smug look on her face while Scarla giggled.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud!" Roland said. "Everyone will hear you!" The moment ended abruptly as Glynda's voice was heard over the intercom welcoming all the new students to Beacon Academy. Then, a blonde-haired boy came barreling through while losing his lunch. "Whoa! Gang way!" Roland said as he pulled his sisters out of the way, clear of the path of vomit. "Poor guy," Roland said. "He's missing the view."

Scarla then gasped as she looked out the window. "Roland, Ella, look!" she said.

Roland and Ella looked in amazement as Beacon Academy came into view. "I dreamed of this for so long…" Roland said. The airship began to descend as Beacon grew closer. The airship then landed and let the students off. Out first was the blonde-haired boy who was throwing up. Roland and his sisters got off with the crowd of students and took in the amazing sights of the school. "Wow… The school looks even more amazing in person and up close!" Roland said. Scarla and Ella were turned around at the sights of Beacon, utterly speechless. The voice of the redhead from the airship was then heard, fawning over the different weapons she saw. She then pointed in Roland's direction and said, "Ooooh! That guy has a sword and shield, and they look like they're for a king!" Embarrassed and a little weirded out, Roland said to his sisters, "Why don't we find a place to unload our stuff? We can have a look around afterwards."

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Ella said.

"Yeah, let's do that," Scarla added. "There's so much I want to see!"

The three of them left and headed into the ballroom since everyone would be staying there for the night. They left their things with one of the staff and began exploring the school. They saw different buildings, the beautiful structures of the school, and ended up in the courtyard near the main avenue. The three of them looked at the statue there that depicted huntsman standing over the Grimm. Roland then noticed the redhead and the blonde-haired boy from the airship. "Hey look!" Ella exclaimed. "We've seen them before! Why don't we go and say hi?"

"I-I'm not sure about that," Scarla said, growing shy at the thought.

"I'm not really in the mood, Ella," Roland said. "I want to explore a little more."

"Not on my watch!" Ella protested as she began to drag Roland and Scarla over. "Meeting other people is more fun! Besides, that girl is the sister of the blonde lady you were staring at! If you make friends with her sister, the blonde lady will definitely like you!"

"Ella, that's not-" Roland pulled his sisters back as the redhead brandished her weapon, nearly hitting the three of them. "Hey, watch where you swing that thing!" Roland snapped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the redhead said.

"You guys okay?" the blonde-haired boy asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Roland replied. "As for you…" He turned to the redhead. "Just be more careful next time, alright?"

"Okay, okay," the redhead replied. "Again, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Roland replied. "What's done is done. Speaking of which…" Roland took a good look at the redhead's scythe. "I must say, your weapon is impressive."

The redhead giggled. "You like it? I made it myself!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ella said. Scarla simply said nothing while hiding behind Roland.

"Anyways, I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Roland Rigorm," Roland said. "These are my sisters…"

"I'm Ella, nice to meet you!" Ella cheerfully said.

Scarla still hid behind Roland. "It's okay. Go ahead and introduce yourself," Roland softly said to Scarla.

"U-Um, I-I'm Scarla…" Scarla meekly said.

"Sorry, Scarla's really shy," Ella said. "Give her time and she'll come around."

"I get that," the redhead replied. "I'm a little like that too. Oh! I'm Ruby Rose!"

"I'm Jaune Arc," the blonde-haired boy said.

"It's a pleasure meeting you two," Roland said.

"Oh yeah! Jaune, weren't you going to show me your weapon?" Ruby asked.

"O-Oh well, I have this…" Jaune said. He got out his sword while fumbling with his shield. "I didn't make this like you Ruby. It's a hand-me-down…" Jaune sounded a little disappointed.

"Well, I think it's cool. Nobody appreciates the classics these days!"

"Wow, it looks kinda like Roland's sword!" Ella said. "What do you think big brother?"

Roland said nothing and stared at Jaune's sword. _That sword…_ Roland thought. _It looks…familiar. Where have I seen it before?_

"Hey! Roland!" Ella shouted.

"Huh? What?" Roland said as he was snapped out of his daze.

"Geez, you spaced out again?!"

"Sorry, I saw your sword, Jaune, and it made me think of something."

"Don't worry about it," Jaune replied. "It's kind of nice to have someone show at least SOME interest in my sword."

"So what about you three?" Ruby asked. "What weapons do you have?"

"Well, I have this," Ella said, showing her weapon. She also demonstrated its modes and abilities. Scarla then showed everyone her weapon while quickly going over the details, since she was fighting her shyness. "Wow! These are SO cool!" Ruby squealed.

"Well, mine isn't as high tech as all of yours," Roland said as he displayed his own sword and shield.

Ruby was blown away by its regal design. "Wow…" she said. "I was right when I first saw it: it looks like it was made for royalty or something!"

"You're right: this sword was used by the first king of Vale and was thought to be just a legend."

"Wait, really?!" Ruby squealed with delight. She then saw the looks everyone, save for Roland, gave her. She laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to this stuff."

"No need to be sorry," Roland replied. "I also get fascinated when I see other weapons. It's like getting to know someone before you even talk to them. In battle, sometimes thoughts can be conveyed clearly, even better than words can ever do."

"FINALLY!" Ruby joyfully exclaimed. "Someone who understands!"

Ella then leaned in and whispered to Ella and Jaune, "Who knew there was a nerd as big as Roland out there…"

Jaune scratched the back of his head in embarrassment but agreed. Scarla nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to hear the story behind this blade?" Roland asked Ruby. "I think that will be something you'd enjoy."

"Yes!" Ruby said with enthusiasm. "I love hearing stories!"

Before Roland was about to begin, the school clock chimed. "Is it time already?" he said. "We got to go!"

"Oh no!" Ruby said. "Jaune, where do we go?!"

"Hey, don't ask me!" Jaune said. "I was just following you around!"

"Calm down you guys," Roland said. "Just come with us. I know the way." The five of them then headed into the auditorium to hear Ozpin's address to the new students. They all then saw the blonde-haired girl from earlier call out to Ruby. "Ruby! I saved you a spot!" she called.

"Oh! I gotta go!" Ruby said. "It was nice meeting all of you!"

"Likewise," Roland replied with a smile.

Scarla and Ella waved as Ruby left. "H-Hey, wait!" Jaune said. "And she's gone, well at least I-" Jaune looked around and saw that Roland and his sisters found seats and there was no room around them. "Oh, sorry Jaune!" Roland called out. "There's no more room. We'll catch you later!"

"Great, now who can I sit with?" Jaune said to himself. "Where am I going to find another socially awkward girl to talk to?" He then left to find a seat, not noticing the red-haired girl in bronze armor standing behind him. As Roland and Ella found their seats, the person sitting by them moved to join other friends. Seeing as how there was now an open seat, Roland looked for Jaune but couldn't find him. _Well that's a shame,_ he thought. _I hope Jaune finds someone to sit with._ He then saw a green-haired girl looking for a spot to sit at. She then noticed that there was an open spot by Roland and headed to the open seat. She was light-skinned like Roland and his sisters, had light blue eyes, wore a green and blue kimono with a katana at her right side, and her hair was in a ponytail that came down to between her shoulder blades. Her face was like Ruby's but her cheekbones were more prominent giving her a very pretty face. As she approached Roland and his sisters, she asked Roland, "Is this seat taken?"

"No," Roland replied. "You may take it if you'd like."

"Thanks!" she replied. "I'm Téa Green by the way."

"The name's Roland Rigorm and these are my sisters, Scarla and Ella."

Ella waved and cheerfully said, "It's nice to meet you!"

Scarla hid behind Roland, a sharp contrast to her sister. "Come on Scarla," Roland said. "Say hello."

"Uh, h-hi…" Scarla sheepishly said.

"What's wrong?" Téa asked.

Scarla said nothing and hid behind her brother again. Roland sighed and said, "Sorry, Scarla's really shy. She gets scared around new people but she'll come around in time."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad it wasn't something I did."

"No, you're fine."

"So tell me, Roland, where are you guys from?"

"We come from a city called Crealot!" Ella chimed in.

"It's east from here, deep within the mountains."

"Wow, cool! If I remember correctly, wasn't that area recently resettled?"

"Correct, since the last two generations. How about you, where are you from?"

"I'm from Mistral!" Téa proudly said. "My father owns the biggest weapon shop around!"

"I see. Very nice." Their conversation was cut short as Ozpin began speaking. His address to the students was brief and to the point. After he finished speaking, Glynda directed everyone to the ballroom to prepare for the night. "Hm, that was strange…" Roland said.

"Huh? What was?" Téa asked.

"Headmaster Ozpin seemed different from when I met him. It was like…he wasn't there completely…"

"Y'know as I think about it, you're right. He seemed off…"

"Well, worrying about it won't do any good. Besides, I have more pressing matters to attend to…" Roland was referring to Ella tugging on his arm.

"Are you just gonna stand there and chit-chat?" she impatiently asked. "Let's go!" She began to drag Roland in the direction to the ballroom. Roland shrugged at Téa as she and Scarla giggled at him being so easily manhandled by Ella.


	6. Ch 5: Initiation

Chapter 5: Initiation

The evening came as Roland and his sisters set up their sleeping bags close to each other. Roland sat down on his bag in his pajamas, which were just a plain, blue t-shirt and black pants, while writing in a journal. Ella then plopped down on her bed next to him with excitement, also in her pajamas: black leggings and a white top. "Ooh! What a day!" she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Scarla added, also dressed in her pajamas: a white top with red leggings. "I still can't believe we're here at Beacon."

"I know what you mean," Roland said as he paused from writing.

"Whatcha writing Roland?" Ella asked.

"I'm just writing a journal of what happened today. I want to be able to reminisce my time here in the future."

"Wow, that's cool! You should write about how we're all in the ballroom. It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think dad will like all the boys here though," Scarla said.

"Forget dad, I don't like all the boys here," Roland chimed in with extreme emphasis. He leered at a boy who was passing by and looking at his sisters. _That's right, keep walking…_ Roland thought. He continued writing for a second and then left to brush his teeth. As he was coming back, Ruby and her sister, Yang, were talking about their day and also talked about the boys in the room. "I don't think dad will approve of all the boys though," Ruby said.

"I know I do!" Yang said as she admired all the boys in the room, until she saw Jaune. Ruby then talked about her struggles of not knowing anyone. She then looked up and saw Roland and waved. Roland saw her wave and waved back with a smile. He then returned to his sleeping bag and continued writing in his journal. "Oooh, Ruby who is THAT?" Yang asked.

"Oh! That's Roland," Ruby replied. "I met him and his sisters earlier, after you ditched me!"

"How many times are you gonna bring that up? Besides, where did you meet such a handsome guy? C'mon!" Yang grabbed Ruby's arm.

"Wait, Yang, where are we going?"

"Going over to your new friend. You're gonna introduce me!"

"Yang, wait!" Ruby struggled in her sister's grip. As the two of them got closer to Roland, he heard their struggle and looked up to see Yang dragging Ruby to his location.

"Helloooooo!" Yang said in almost a musical tone. "I believe you two know each other?"

"Hey Ruby," Roland said, standing up to talk to Ruby and Yang.

"H-Hey Roland," Ruby said, embarrassed by her sister.

"Hey Ruby!" Ella said.

"H-Hi Ruby," Scarla said, still nervous around Ruby.

"Hey Scarla and Ella," Ruby said.

"So what brings you over here?" Roland asked. "If you wanted to talk, you could've just come over."

"Sorry, it's HER fault." Ruby pointed to Yang.

"Hi! I'm Yang Xiao Long!" Yang said with enthusiasm as she extended her hand.

Roland was about to say something until he looked at Yang. _Oh no…_ Roland thought. _It's that stunning girl from the airship! Okay, easy Roland, easy. Remember what dad told you about girls: confidence is the key! Just calm down and shake her hand and tell her your name…_ "Hey, I-I'm Roland R-Rigorm," Roland nervously said. "I-It's a pleasure to m-meet you…" _Idiot!_ he scolded himself, _You ruined your first impression!_

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Yang asked, clearly seeing Roland's nervousness.

Finally gathering himself, Roland said, "It's nothing. I'm fine. Meet my sisters, Scarla and Ella."

"Hi!" Ella said with enthusiasm. Scarla simply waved nervously.

"Nice to meet you! Soooo, whatcha writing Roland?" Yang gestured to Roland's journal.

"This? It's my journal. I've been writing everything that's happened today. I want to be able to reminisce this day in the future."

"Well that's cool! I think it's nice for us to remember all the good stuff."

"Yeah, no kidding. I still can't believe I'm here."

"Huh? Why do you say that? It wasn't hard for me to get here."

"My family isn't what you call wealthy. Where I come from, all available resources went to our city. My parents had no money for me to go here. I'm grateful for Professor Ozpin allowing me and my sisters to come here."

"Wait," Ruby chimed in. "Ozpin let you in too?"

"Yep!" Ella replied. "He saw us in action and was impressed!"

"We humbly accepted of course," Roland said with sarcasm towards Ella.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you're so impressive, figure it out." Roland then had a smug look on his face, which further irritated his sister.

"Hmph! You're such a mean big brother!" Ruby, Yang, Roland, and Scarla all laughed at the moment.

"So Roland," Yang asked. "You mind telling me how you got in here? I wanna see if it's an amazing story like how my sister got in here."

"I'd love to tell it but it's late," Roland said followed by a yawn.

"Late? Whaddaya talking about? The night's still young!"

"I'm more of an early morning lark, not a night owl."

"Hmph, you're a lightweight. We're gonna talk later, okay?"

"I'd love that. It was nice meeting you Yang and it was great seeing you again Ruby!"

"Oh please, it was more fun for me meeting you Roland!" Yang said with a wink causing Roland's face to turn red despite his best efforts to conceal it. "Scarla, Ella, it was nice meeting you!"

"Aw, thanks Yang!" Ella cheerfully replied. Scarla smiled nervously but her smile conveyed her joy in meeting Yang as well.

"It was great seeing you too Roland!" Ruby said. "Same to you Scarla and Ella! Good night!" Ruby and Yang left for their sleeping bags waving good-bye as Roland and his sisters did the same. After Yang left, Roland exhaled, as if he was holding his breath. "Aw man…" he said. "It's a wonder I held myself together…"

Scarla giggled. "You should've seen your face Roland! It was as red as my hair!"

"Was it?" Roland grew embarrassed. "Man, I was such an idiot…"

"I don't know about that," Ella chimed in. "Sure, you were acting like an idiot when Yang started talking to you."

"Well thanks for that note of confidence, Ella," Roland replied.

"What I think Ella is trying to say," Scarla added, "is that once you gathered yourself, you were talking to her like she was a friend. You just have to get past the initial nervousness, though I'm one to talk."

"Thanks Scarla and Ella," Roland replied with a smile.

"Besides, I think she likes you," Ella said, causing Roland's face to brighten up.

"Really?" Roland replied.

"Yep! Ruby did say it was Yang's fault for coming over to us. Why would she come over to us in the first place?"

"She did wink at you before she left," Scarla added, "and she did say how much fun it was for her to meet you."

Roland was elated, but he then remembered what has happened to him in the past. Many girls his age were impressed by his fighting ability and looks but all of them were all looks but no substance. None of them cared to truly get to know him and only wanted be with the strongest student at Watchtower Academy simply for social advancement. He never fell in love before, so this experience was completely new to him, and he didn't like the vulnerability that came with it. He remembered to guard his heart and to approach this cautiously. "Roland?" Scarla asked.

"Hm? Oh!" he replied, snapping out of his daze. "What is it Scarla?"

"You just stopped all of a sudden. Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just deep in thought. I've never felt this way before."

The moment ended quickly as they all heard Ruby and Yang scuffling around a pompous white-haired girl and a black-haired girl wearing a black bow in her hair. As the fight ended, Roland said, "Well, I think on that note, let's get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right…" Ella said while yawning.

"Whew, I'm bushed…" Scarla said.

The three of them then said goodnight, laid down, and went to sleep.

Roland awoke the following morning to a loud, upbeat voice saying, "Waaaake up lazy butt!" Roland opened his eyes and saw a girl saying to her friend, "It's morning!" repeatedly. Roland was initially annoyed until he saw the time. He woke his sisters up and the three got ready for the morning.

After packing up and breakfast in the dining hall, the three of them went to the locker room to get ready for the initiation test. As Roland and his sisters got their weapons from their lockers, Ella asked, "So Roland, I've been hearing that we'll be splitting up into teams after today."

Scarla grew worried upon Ella's statement and said, "D-Do you think all of us will be on a team?"

"It all depends on how teams are selected," Roland chimed in. "But I wouldn't worry about it. If I had my way, I'd want the two of you on my team."

Hearing Roland's words encouraged Scarla but she still grew discouraged at the thought of being separated from her brother and sister. "Still, w-what if we're separated from each other?"

Roland put his hand on Scarla's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Scarla. I believe that we'll all be on the same team, and if not, I think you'll be able to make wonderful friends with your team. You're just that kind of person."

Scarla then hugged her brother. "Thank you Roland, I feel much better. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Ella protested as she joined her siblings in a group hug. They all then got their weapons from their lockers. Roland took out X-Calibur and took a few practice swings before twirling it around in his left hand and sheathing it. He then heard some commotion further down the locker room and heard a familiar voice, "Yes, but the cereal isn't very good for you." _Wait a second,_ Roland thought. _I know that voice._ He looked and saw a red-haired girl in bronze armor, recognizing who it was. "Hey Pyrrha!" Roland called out as he walked over to her.

"Hm?" Pyrrha said, wondering who was calling out to her. "Oh, Roland!"

Roland walked up to Pyrrha and shook her hand. "My word!" Pyrrha said, "How long has it been?"

"Too long," Roland replied. "How've you been?"

"Well, overall."

"Wait hold on," the pompous, white-haired girl standing next to Pyrrha chimed in. "Do you even know who you're talking to? Do I have to explain again?" She then gave an icy stare at Jaune, who was speaking with the two of them.

"Relax princess," Roland replied, annoyed at the girl. "I know who Pyrrha Nikos is."

"Then who do YOU think you are just strolling up and talking to her?"

"Please, Weiss," Pyrrha said. "Roland's a dear friend of mine."

"And rival," Roland chimed in. "She was the one who bested me in many of the tournaments I went to in the final round. I only managed to beat her a few times."

"Wait, YOU'RE the other aspiring huntsman everyone talks about: the only one who was able to keep up with Pyrrha?"

"Almost, since she's won more fights."

"You sell yourself short Roland," Pyrrha said. "I know with time, you'll be better than me."

"Oh I'm counting on that!" Roland said with passion in his eyes. "I've been training since we last fought!"

Pyrrha giggled. "I certainly hope so. Know that I have done the same."

Weiss was amazed at the presence of the two extraordinary fighters before her. "Forgive me Roland," she said. "I spoke out of turn. Allow me to introduce myself…"

"No need," Roland said. "I know who you are: Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Well knowing that, I was just discussing with Pyrrha over here about teams. I believe it's safe to assume that she's on board with forming a team with me. Would you like to join us? A capable fighter as yourself would be a most welcome addition, which is far better than SOME annoyances around here!" She glared at Jaune.

"Actually Weiss, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may," Pyrrha chimed in.

"And I agree," Roland added. "We don't know how team selection is going to take place. However, if I did have my own choice, I'd like to be on a team with my sisters." Roland glanced at them as they followed him over to the crowd. The spotted Pyrrha and grew excited. "Hey Pyrrha!" Ella called with enthusiasm.

"Hi Pyrrha!" Scarla called with surprising confidence.

"Scarla! Ella!" Pyrrha said as the two of them came to her. "My goodness, the two of you have grown since I last saw you!"

"A lot has happened since we last met," Roland said.

"So, no? Well, I understand." Weiss said. "I'd want to be on a team with my sister if she were here."

"Still, anything could happen. I wouldn't mind being on a team with both of you as well. It would be interesting fight with you instead of against you Pyrrha, and Weiss, it would be an honor to fight alongside the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

Weiss smiled, impressed by Roland's manners. "Well, with such a gentleman and warrior as yourself on a team with me, the honor is mine."

"I agree," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Anyways, I have further preparations to make," Weiss said. "With luck, I am looking forward to seeing the both of you out in the field. It was a pleasure meeting you Roland."

"The pleasure was mine, Weiss." Weiss then turned to return to her locker.

"I also have more preparations to make," Pyrrha said. "I'll see you later Roland!"

"See you later Pyrrha. We need to catch up sometime."

"I'd love that." Pyrrha then headed back to her locker to get a few more things. Roland and his sisters then headed towards the exit and ran into a familiar face: it was Téa. "Oh hey!" She said as she saw Roland, Scarla, and Ella.

"Hello Téa," Roland said with a smile.

"Hi Téa!" Ella cheerfully said. Scarla simply waved.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Téa asked.

"Yep!" Ella replied. "At least until SOMEONE woke me up early!" She gave Roland an annoyed look.

"Hey, we needed to get going," Roland said. "Staying up late was your choice."

Téa giggled at the banter between the siblings. "So, I hear we're going to be split into teams soon."

"Yeah, that's everyone's been talking about this morning," Roland replied.

"Have you chosen your team yet?"

"Well, we don't know the selection process yet, so I'm letting the chips fall where they may. However, if I could directly choose, I'd like to be on a team with my sisters, but I wouldn't mind being on a team with you, Téa."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"You seem like an excellent team player. I think it's your kind, upbeat attitude."

"Aw, thanks Roland. I'd like to be on a team with you guys too!"

"I'd like that too!" Ella chimed in. The four of them continued to leave the locker room and ran into Yang and Ruby. "Hey Roland!" Ruby said.

"Hey there Roland!" Yang said.

"Hello Yang and Ruby," Roland replied.

"Hi Yang and Ruby!" Ella said.

"H-Hi R-Ruby…Y-Yang," Scarla meekly said. She was beginning to grow more comfortable with the two of them.

"So how's it going?" Yang said to Roland. "You pumped about teams?"

"I am well Yang," Roland replied, keeping himself composed this time, "and yes, I'm looking forward to how the teams will be split up."

"Yeah me too! So, have you picked out a team yet?"

"Not yet, since we don't know how teams will be selected."

"I getcha, though I think you and I would be a great team."

Roland was taken aback by her statement. "Really, m-me?"

"Yeah, why not? You look like you got a good head on your shoulders, and I think that sword of yours isn't just for show."

"I-I…well…thank you for saying that," Roland said, composing himself. "I think we'd make a great team as well. However, I'd like to be on a team with my sisters, and I don't want to separate you from your sister."

"Aw, thanks Roland!" Ruby chimed in. "Though, I'd like to be on a team with you too!"

"That's sweet of you, Roland, thinking of my little sis," Yang added.

"Heh, thanks you two," Roland replied.

"Still, as you said big brother, anything can happen!" Ella chimed in.

"You got that right!" Téa added. "I'm Téa by the way." She then introduced herself to Yang and Ruby. They all then departed as a group to the area they were asked to meet while talking about their expectations for the upcoming semester. They approached a cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. There, Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for them and briefed them on their upcoming task and on how teams were going to be split up. Once briefed, all of the students lined up on the launch pads, ready for the upcoming test. Roland got on a between Ella and Yang and readied his sword and shield. He looked at Scarla and Ella, giving them an assured look that they will do well. He then looked at Yang, who gave him a wink before he was launched into the air.


	7. Ch 6: Into the Woods

Chapter 6: Into the Woods

Roland spread his arms out as he was falling into the forest. He then released a couple of energy waves from his sword at the ground to slow down his fall before raising his shield to deflect the incoming branches. He then plunged his sword into a tree, kicked off of it, and used his shield to cushion his fall to the ground. He then got onto his feet and checked for any enemies nearby. His surroundings were clear and he proceeded to his objective after sheathing his sword. Elsewhere, Ella was falling and turned her lance into a rifle and shot at the ground in order to slow her fall. She then turned her rifle into a lance and speared a nearby tree and flipped around her lance before releasing her lance from the tree, landing on the ground gracefully. _Yeah, perfect!_ she thought. After assessing her surroundings she made her way to her objective. Scarla loaded wind dust into her bow and shot an arrow to the ground, creating an upward gust that slowed her fall. She then turned her bow into her two daggers which she used to spear a tree, sliding down the ground. _Oh thank goodness…_ she thought and moved on after checking the area. As Téa fell, she stabbed a tree with her katana and twirled around the tree as she continued to slow her fall. She then leapt from the tree as she pulled her katana out of it, and rolled as she hit the ground, katana ready for any enemies. Seeing as the area was clear, she sheathed her sword and moved on.

As Roland moved through the forest, he began to think about suitable teammates for himself. _Hmm, who would be a good teammate?_ he thought. _Obviously I'd like to find Scarla and Ella but that might not be the case. Let's see, there's Ruby: the two of us would get along well but I think she might suffer from a lack of experience. There's Yang: she seems confident and talented but I detect recklessness in her. Weiss seems capable but prideful as a result, and Jaune seems like he wouldn't be too great in a fight. That leaves Pyrrha and Téa…_ Roland continued to walk through the woods as he thought.

As he walked, he heard a twig snap and stopped, hand on his sword. He looked around, ready for anything, and all went quiet. After about thirty seconds, which felt like an hour to Roland, five Beowolves leapt out of the bushes at Roland. He avoided the strike from the first Beowolf and drew his sword, decapitating the next two Beowolves in a single stroke. The remaining three then all rushed Roland at once. He carefully watches their attacks and blocks two with his shield and the remaining one with his sword. He then rolls forward to get out of the bad position he was in and proceeds to counterattack. He avoids the attacks of two of the Beowolves and blocks the attack of the third with his shield. He then cut its legs before delivering two fatal cuts to its torso. He jumped to avoid another strike from one of the remaining two Beowolves, decapitating it as he was over its head. As Roland lands, he sees the last Beowolf coming at him, and quickly deals with it with an upward cut, splitting it in half. He then examined his surroundings and sees that the area is clear. He then put away his shield and sword, twirling his sword in his left hand before sheathing it.

However, just as he began to proceed, an Ursa leapt out of the bushes, blocking his path. As the Grimm charged at him, he gripped his sword, ready to fight once more but saw a strike almost as fast as lightning take down the Grimm from behind. He looks in surprise as he saw Téa with her katana raised, showing that she was responsible for the strike. Her katana was made with what looked like the finest technology and that the edge of the blade glowed with energy, far too futuristic than her traditional samurai look gave. "Whew, made it!" she said.

"Impressive," Roland said. "While I could've handled the situation, your help is appreciated." His ego took a bit of a hit from having to be helped with a single Grimm.

Téa giggled at Roland's reaction and said, "Well I'm happy to help, even at the cost of your pride." She clearly saw through Roland's attempt to maintain his pride as a huntsman.

Further humbled, Roland said, "Let's just go. From now on, we're a team."

"Alright, after you," Téa said with a wink, further embarrassing Roland.

As the two of them walked on, he heard fighting in the distance and had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" Téa asked.

"I can hear fighting in the distance," Roland replied. "It seems we're not the only ones who have encountered the enemy. I sure hope Scarla and Ella are alright…"

"They'll be fine," Téa reassured. "They made it here didn't they? If so, I believe they can take care of themselves."

"Yes, I know that, but still, I'm their brother: it's my duty to protect them."

"Aw, you really are sweet to your sisters aren't you? They're lucky to have such a kind older brother as yourself. Despite that, you won't be able to protect them from everything. Those times will be their times to grow on their own."

Roland's face relaxed as he was reassured by Téa's words. "Thank you Téa. I needed to hear that."

Téa smiled at him. "It's my pleasure! I've been told I have knack for cheering people up!"

"Heh, you sound just like Ella. I have a feeling you'll get along swimmingly with my sisters." On that note, the two continued to their objective.

After Scarla landed, she warily continued to her objective, hoping to find Roland or Ella. _Okay,_ she thought, _I have to find Roland or Ella, but if I don't, who'd be a good teammate? Well, there's Ruby and Yang, b-but I'm still nervous around them. Pyrrha would be great teammate: she's kind, pretty, and an excellent fighter. I'm comfortable around her too so she'd be a good fit. Then there's Téa: seems nice but I still have my problem of being nervous around her…_ She continued to walk along, carefully scanning her surroundings.

She then heard a twig snap nearby. "H-Hello?" she said. "I-Is someone there?" More twigs began to snap followed by the rustling of bushes. She got out her bow in case it was a Grimm. "I-If you're someone, please respond!" She grew more nervous by the moment. She had always fought with either Roland or Ella, so fighting alone was a new experience for her. The bush rattled fiercely as an Ursa leapt out of the bush at her, causing her to scream in terror. She then froze as the Ursa came closer to her. _What do I do? What do I do?!_ she frantically thought. She then remembered a good talk with Roland: _"There are going to be times where I won't be around to protect you, Scarla. It's during that time you'll have to fight your own battles, where you'll have to grow on your own. That doesn't mean I won't protect you, I mean, I'm your brother. I'll be there whenever you need me, but there are battles that will by yours to fight."_ Remembering his words gave her the courage to ready an arrow and fire at the Ursa. Her arrow made its mark and slowed down the Usra. She then turned her bow into two daggers and came at the Grimm, quickly stabbing it in the back and finishing it off. _Oh thank goodness!_ she thought as she exhaled.

She then heard another twig snap behind her, and she turned around to strike what was behind her, yelling in the process. What she thought was a Grimm was actually her sister Ella. "Whoa, hey!" Ella said, as she blocked Scarla's attack. "It's just me sis!"

"Oh!" Scarla said, shocked to see Ella. "I-I'm sorry! I t-thought you w-were…" Her voice quivered until she started to cry. "Oh Ella!" she sobbed. "It was so scary!"

Ella then gave her sister a hug. "It's alright! You handled yourself like a true huntress back there! I watched as you killed that Ursa. You did have me worried there!"

Gathering herself and wiping her tears, Scarla said, "I-It's just…I've never fought by myself before, and I've always been with either you or Roland…"

"But you still managed to fight without us!" Ella cheerfully said. "That's a big step for you!"

"Y-You really think so?"

"Yep! Now come on, we're on a team now! You don't have to be alone anymore!"

Scarla giggled at the kind words of her sister. "Yes! Thank you Ella!"

"What are sisters for?" As she said this, more rustling in the bushes were heard as six Beowolves emerged. "Uh-oh!" Ella said. "Looks like we got company."

"Hmph! Let them come!" Scarla said with surprising confidence. "There's no way I'll let them touch you, Ella!"

"Now that's the spirit! Let's go!" Scarla got her bow ready and Ella got her rifle ready. The two of them shot at the Beowolves, taking down three of them, but one managed to reach Ella. "Upsidaisy!" she shouted as she shot at the ground, propelling herself upward before using a shot to propel herself back down, and impaling the skull of another Beowolf with her lance. She then swung around her lance that was in the ground to kick another Beowolf into an arrow from Scarla, killing it instantly. The two of them quickly cut down the last Beowolf at the same time with a synchronized attack. All of the Grimm were defeated and faded into black mist. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ella cheered as she high-fived Scarla.

"We did it!" Scarla cheered as she high-fived Ella. The two of them checked their surroundings and proceeded further into the forest.

Meanwhile, Roland and Téa made significant progress after running into more Grimm and spotted some ruins in the distance as the trees cleared out. "You think that's where we need to go?" Téa asked.

"Looks like it," Roland replied. "Only one way to find out." The two of them continued to the ruins. "I must say," Roland continued. "You display excellent fighting ability and a cool head in battle."

"Aw, thanks Roland," Téa replied. "I had to undergo strict training when I was growing up. Speaking of which, you're not too shabby either. You took on those five Beowolves like they were nothing!"

"Oh, thank you." Roland blushed a little from the praise. "I also have to undergo strict training growing up. Also, I had to fight a hard battle to get my sword." He gestured to X-Calibur that was resting on his back.

"How did you get that anyways?" Téa asked. "It looks far too fancy for a student."

"That's a long story, one that I wouldn't mind telling when we're not in Grimm-infested territory and as long as you tell me about your sword too."

"Deal, I always like talking about my sword." As they finished speaking, they made it to the ruins and found Yang and the black-haired girl from the previous night. "Oh hey Roland! Hey Téa!" Yang cheerfully said. "You guys made it!"

"Hey there Yang," Roland replied.

"Hello Yang," Téa replied.

"Have you seen Ruby at all?" Yang asked

"Sorry but no, we haven't," Roland replied. "I don't suppose you've seen Scarla or Ella?"

"Sorry, we haven't seen anyone except each other," Yang sadly said.

"I see." Roland had a troubled look on his face.

"Don't worry," Yang's teammate said. "If they're strong enough to make into Beacon, they'll be able to cut it out there."

"Thanks," Roland replied, uplifted by her words. "By the way, I never got your name."

"It's Blake," Yang's teammate replied.

"Roland," Roland said as he shook Blake's hand. "This is my teammate."

"I'm Téa," Téa said also shaking Blake's hand.

"Well, with that out of the way," Blake said, "why don't we address the matter at hand?"

"Agreed," Roland replied, and the four of them examined the ruins ahead of them. Chess pieces were scattered all around the ruins and a few were missing. "Chess pieces?" Blake asked.

"Hmm, this must be what we're looking for," Roland added.

"It also seems other teams have been here already," Blake continued.

"But which one do we take?" Téa chimed in.

"Well…" Yang said walking up to one of the white knight pieces and picking it up. "How about a cute little pony?" Blake nodded in agreement.

"I see, the white knight, good choice," Roland said.

"Huh? Why?" Yang asked.

"In the game of chess, the knight is one of the most versatile pieces. Unlike all the other pieces, the knight does not move in a straight line and its movements can be tricky to deal with. It's also famous for its fork moves which targets two opposing pieces."

"Uh okay, I just liked the cute pony look…" Yang replied, a little weirded out by Roland's wealth of information.

"Sorry, I just love the game of chess. I can get a little carried away." Roland began to blush in embarrassment.

Yang giggled. "Y'know, you're funny when you get embarrassed!"

"Anyways," Roland said, quickly changing the subject. "Since you chose the white knight piece, we'll take the black knight piece. What do you think Téa?"

Téa nodded her head, in agreement with Roland's choice. He then put the knight in his bag to take back. "Alright!" Yang cheered. "We've got this done! Let's-" Yang was then cut off as she heard voices and footsteps approaching the ruins. "C'mon, almost there!" a cheery, female voice said.

"Hah…hah… I'm not sure how much further I can go without a break…" another female, but calm voice said. Roland brightened up as he recognized the voices as his sisters' voices. As Scarla and Ella cleared the ridge, they saw their brother. "Roland!" Ella cheered as she ran to give her brother a hug.

"Roland!" Scarla happily said as she gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I should be saying that to you two!" he happily said, hugging his sisters back. "I'm proud of you two making it here on your own."

"Aw, they're so cute!" Yang said to Blake. Blake smiled a bit at seeing the love between the siblings.

"Alright, you two, you'd better pick a relic!" Roland instructed.

Ella looked around and marveled at all of the chess pieces. "Ooh, which one do we pick?" she said.

"Which one did you pick Roland?" Scarla asked.

"That one, the black knight piece," he said, pointing at the other black knight piece.

"Then, we'll take that one!" Ella said while promptly taking the piece. Shortly after Ella took the piece, a scream was heard from afar. "Some girl's in trouble!" Yang exclaimed and then asked Blake, "What should we do?"

"Uh, Yang…" Blake said, looking up and seeing Ruby fly into a tree. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"Not just Ruby…" Roland said, pointing out Jaune flying into the same tree. As soon as he said this, an Ursa came out of the tree line as a loud "YEEHAW!" was heard. The Ursa then fell to the ground after being hit with an explosion. "Aw, it's broken," said Nora, the redhead with the hammer. Behind her was her friend in green, Ren, who was out of breath. "Nora," he said. "Never do that again…" As he said this, she was gone and was at the ruins admiring the white rook. She then picked it up and chanted, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren called.

"Coming Ren!" Nora replied as she left with the rook.

"Did that girl just ride here on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

Roland sighed and said, "Yeah…" He then shook his head from all of the craziness. Ruby then leapt from the tree and spotted Yang. "Yang!" she happily said.

"Ruby!" Yang replied.

"Nora!" Nora chimed in.

Roland then whispered to his sisters, "Geez, what did that girl have for breakfast, jet fuel?" Scarla and Ella giggled at his joke.

"Hang on, what's that?" Scarla said pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a Nevermore with Weiss hanging onto one of its talons.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss called to Ruby as if she was still there.

"She's going to fall," Ren said.

"I said jump," Ruby said to the others.

"And she's falling," Ren continued.

As Weiss fell, Jaune bravely leapt to save her only to be a cushion for her fall. "My hero," Weiss sarcastically said.

"My back…" Jaune groaned.

Finally, Pyrrha was spotted in the distance fleeing from a Deathstalker. As they came up the hill towards the ruins, Blake asked, "Did that girl just run all the way over here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

"Grrr! I can't take it anymore!" Yang shouted. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens?!" Everyone stood in silence for a couple of seconds as Yang requested and she calmed down. "Happy now?" Roland sarcastically said, somewhat annoyed at her short temper. His sarcasm almost ticked her off again. Pyrrha was then thrown and fell before everyone. "Great! The gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she recklessly charged at the Deathstalker.

"Ruby no!" Yang said but was too late to stop her.

"Less talking, let's just kill the things trying to kill us!" Téa chimed in as she readied her sword. Before she advanced, the ground below her shook as a big King Taijitu emerged from the ground, bigger than any seen in the forest. "Uh-oh…" Téa said as the Grimm loomed over her. As it struck, its head met with Roland's shield, stunning it and causing it to fly backwards from the defense of his shield. As Ruby returned with Weiss' help from the Deathstalker, everyone regrouped to discuss what to do next. "Uh guys, that thing is circling back again," Jaune said, referring to the Nevermore.

"Look, there's no point in dillydallying," Weiss said. "Our objective is right in front of us." She pointed at the chess pieces.

"She's right," Ruby added. "All we need to do is grab an artifact and return to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Agreed," Roland chimed in. "Not all fights need to be fought and this one isn't one of them."

"Run and live," Jaune said. "Now that's a plan I can get behind!" Ruby and Jaune went to the ruins and took relics for their teams: Ruby grabbed the other white knight piece and Jaune grabbed the other white rook piece. With the relics in hand, everyone retreated towards the cliffs, but the Nevermore, Deathstalker, and King Taijitu pursued them. Everyone ran and arrived at a ruined bridge but the Grimm continued to chase them. As everyone made it to the bridge, Pyrrha, Ren, and Ella provided covering fire for everyone to cross, until the Nevermore destroyed the bridge. "It looks like we'll have to fight after all!" Roland said. "Defensive positions!" Everyone formed up to take on the approaching Grimm but became separated: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang dealt with the Nevermore, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha dealt with the Deathstalker, and Roland, Scarla, Ella, and Téa dealt with the King Taijitu. The King Taijitu attempted to flank Jaune and the others but Roland and the others with him stood to guard their flank. Scarla and Ella continued to fire shots at the Grimm but they had minimal effect. Téa and Roland advanced on it but could not land a decisive blow. The other half emerged shortly, making their battle difficult.

"Argh! What are we gonna do?" Téa asked with frustration. "Nothing seems to be working!"

"Just give me a second!" Roland said as he analyzed the enemy before them. "Okay, its weak spot is below its neck. The belly isn't as tough as its back, so we need to aim for those spots!"

"Okay how are we gonna do that?!"

"Just follow my lead! Everyone else lay down covering fire while I draw the other half towards me! Téa, do you have any ranged attacks?"

"Heh, just watch me!" She sheathed her sword and hit a button on her scabbard and her sword and scabbard began transforming. They changed into an energy assault rifle and began to fire on the dark half of the King Taijitu along with Scarla and Ella, while Roland engaged the light half. The dark half attempted to counter but was stuck on the defensive due to the constant barrage of Ella, Scarla, and Téa. Téa especially brought pressure due to the fully automatic fire of green energy shots from her rifle. "Lead them to us as a whole group!" Roland commanded.

"What?! Is he crazy?!" Téa protested.

"No he's not!" Ella protested. "My brother has a plan!"

"Yes, he hasn't let us down yet!" Scarla added. After hearing the protests of Roland's sisters, Téa reluctantly complied and lead each of the King Taijitu heads to a single location. Roland continued to avoid, block, and counter the attacks the light half threw at him and everything was set. Seeing as how all four of them were caught in a pincer, both halves struck at once to deal the final blow. Roland smirked as they fell in his trap. "Now!" he commanded. "Move out of the way!" Everyone complied and dodged as the heads ran into each other. "Scarla, now!"

"Right!" Scarla complied as she fired and lightning dust arrow while Roland released an energy wave from his sword to boost the power of the shot. The arrow landed and shocked the King Taijitu, stunning it. "Scarla, Ella, go!" Roland commanded. "Téa, you and I will finish this!"

She smiled upon seeing Roland's strategy coming together and said, "You got it!" Scarla and Ella attacked each half, striking them with their weapons, exposing the soft underside of the Grimm. Roland and Téa then came in with their swords and decapitated each half simultaneously. The King Taijitu then faded into black mist as it was defeated. Roland and the others with him all looked around and saw that everyone dealt with each Grimm that was attacking them, thus ending the initiation with victory.

Everyone met in the auditorium later that evening to receive the final verdict on teams. Ozpin announced what teams grabbed the same pieces and declared those four individuals as a team for their career at Beacon. He then called, "Roland Rigorm, Scarla Rigorm, Ella Rigorm, and Téa Green. The four of you retrieved the black knight piece. You four will be known as Team RSET (russet) and will be led by…Roland Rigorm!" Roland was astonished and overjoyed that not only will he be on a team with his sisters, but that he was chosen as its leader. Scarla and Ella hugged him in pure joy of the moment. "Yay! We get to be with you big brother!" Ella cheered.

"And you're our team leader!" Scarla added. Téa simply smiled at the moment and at the great team she was placed on. The four of them then left the stage and heard the formation of the final two teams: Team JNPR, led by Jaune, and Team RWBY led by Ruby. Everyone was surprised by the choice of leaders of these two teams, but Roland congratulated both Ruby and Jaune for being chosen as team leaders just like himself. Everyone was thrilled about the teams they were put on and retired to their designated rooms for the night. Everyone slept well knowing the wonderful day they all had.


	8. Ch 7: The Semester Begins

Chapter 7: The Semester Begins

Roland awoke to the morning sun in his eyes coming from the window. As he rubbed his eyes and stretched, he looked around his new room at Beacon Academy. He saw his sisters and Téa all asleep in their beds. Roland looked at the clock and saw that is was 7 a.m. and got up and began to wake the others. Ella yawned loudly and groggily said, "Why so early big brother…?"

"We have class at 9 and we still need to unpack all our things," he replied.

Ella simply groaned and slowly got out of bed. Scarla woke up shortly and said, "Good morning Roland!" Unlike Ella, Scarla was a morning person. Téa awoke and said to everyone, "Morning!" She yawned and stretched as she got up. Everyone then got dressed and then began to discuss what to do next. Before Roland could say anything, a loud whistle was heard from next door, followed by a startled scream by Weiss. After some more commotion, Roland heard Ruby say, "Alright! The first order of business for Team RWBY is…unpacking our stuff!"

"They're awfully loud…" Scarla said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Though, she did bring up what we're going to do next," Roland added. "Let's unpack our things too."

Téa and Ella then looked at Roland with a somewhat disappointed look. "What?" Roland said.

"Come on," Téa said. "You gotta say it with more enthusiasm!"

"Yeah, like Ruby did!" Ella added.

Roland looked at them and simply said in a very serious tone, "No."

"Aw come on Roland!" Ella begged. "Pleeeeease?"

"Yeah, do it Roland!" Téa added.

"I think it might be fun," Scarla added, surprising her brother. The three of them then proceeded to beg Roland all at once. "ALL RIGHT!" Roland shouted, fed up with all the begging. He then cleared his throat and said, "All right! The first order of business of the newly formed Team RSET is…unpacking our things!" He paused for a moment and said, "There, happy?!" He was very annoyed and mortified by what he just did.

"Yay!" the rest of his team cheered, and the four of them got to work. After about 45 minutes, all of their belongings were unpacked, but the room was overfull with everything. "Hmm," Téa said. "It seems a little…cramped."

"Yeah!" Ella chimed in. "There's no room!"

Scarla looked at her brother, seeing a plan brewing in his eyes. "What do you think Roland?"

"We could make our beds two sets of bunk beds," he said. "I think it's more efficient, but what do you guys think?"

"Ooh! I love that idea!" Ella cheered.

"That sounds great!" Scarla added.

Téa thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, let's do that!"

"Excellent!" Roland said. "I've already thought of a way we can make this work…" The four of them then got to work and before long, the bunk beds were made. Both were clamped together by metal clamps connecting the top and bottom bunks together with a metal bar on the sides by the wall for additional stability. The room was then all put together with plenty of space for everyone. "Dibs on a top bunk," Roland declared as he quickly put his things on one of the top bunks. Téa giggled at Roland's actions and the rest of them chose a bed and set up their things: Téa took the bed below Roland's and Scarla took the other top bunk with Ella on the bottom. One thing that did stand out was the ratio of boys to girls in the room: Roland's bed became like a little "man corner" as seen by the posters he put up on the wall. He looked at the beds and cringed at the thought of being the only boy in the room. He then cleared his throat and said, "Alright, next we- Oh no…"

"What is it?" Téa asked.

"We have to go now! Class is at 9 and it's now 8:55!"

"Oh no! Hurry!" Team RSET threw their door open and dashed down the hallway and saw Teams RWBY and JNPR doing the same. All twelve of them sprinted to class, passing Ozpin and Glynda along the way, and barely made it to Professor Port's class on time. They all caught their breath and looked around for seats. Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly found some spots while Team RSET still looked for seats. "Roland! Over here!" Yang called to Roland, pointing to a set of open seats by her. Roland motioned for his team to follow him and sit down in the open seats. "Thanks Yang," Roland said as he sat down by her.

"No problem," Yang replied, giving him a wink, causing him to blush a little.

"Well then," Professor Port announced, seeing that all the students were present and seated. "Since everyone is here, let us begin…" He then introduced himself to the class and briefly gave a description of the course he was teaching. After that, he then began telling a story of his time on the battlefield, boring everyone. "Wow, he's super boring," Ella quietly said to Roland.

"Shh! Ella, that's disrespectful!" Roland quietly replied back.

"Oh come on! You're thinking it too!"

"Be that as it may, it's still disrespectful to say such a thing and to talk when he's talkin-" Roland stopped as he heard Port clear his throat.

"Is there something you want to add to this story, Mr. Rigorm?" Port rhetorically asked Roland.  
"N-No sir, my apologies," Roland replied.

"Very well, as I was saying…" Port then continued his story. Roland then gave an annoyed look at Ella for getting him in trouble. She smiled nervously and faced forward to listen. Yang giggled upon seeing Roland get in trouble but noticed that as Roland wrote with his left hand, wore a glove on it and not his right hand. "Roland?" Yang whispered.

"What? Not now!" he whispered back, still annoyed from earlier.

"It's just, why do you have that glove on your left hand?"

"Later, okay?!" Roland said no more and continued to listen. Yang was surprised at his somewhat angry reply. She had only seen him calm and collected, so seeing him annoyed was quite different. Port then paused and asked for a volunteer to combat a Grimm he captured. Weiss' hand was the first to come up, eager to demonstrate her skill. The battle ended in a few minutes, as Wiess slayed the Boarbatusk, but Roland was surprised by the pent-up anger released at Ruby. The incident made him think about how he treated Yang and went to her for an apology after class ended. "Hey Yang," Roland called to her while they were in the hallway.

"Oh, so NOW you want to talk to me!" she replied, rightfully angry at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Regardless of what happened to me earlier that was no excuse for me to snap at you. Again, I'm truly sorry."

She still glared at him but then took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I forgive you this time." Her voice then grew stern as she pointed her index finger at Roland's face. "Just don't talk to me like that again, you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, it won't happen again." He grew afraid of her as he saw that she was angry.

"Though if you wanna make it up to me, you could answer my question from earlier, deal?"

"B-But…" Roland then sighed. "Deal…but not here. Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

"How about you meet me up on the roof of our dorm in an hour? Sound good?"

"Alright, I'll be there."

"It's a date! See you then Roland!" She then departed with her team.

Roland scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. _That girl has a scary way of getting what she wants…_ Roland thought. _Then again, I did walk into it though._ He then met up with his team and returned to their room.

"S-Sorry for getting you in trouble, Roland," Ella said as she sat down by Scarla on the bottom bunk.

"It's alright Ella," Roland replied. "I forgive you." He then sat down on the bottom bunk next to Téa.

"So now what?" Téa asked.

"Homework!" Roland declared as he grabbed his books and got started.

"What? Now?" Téa groaned.

"We just got back!" Ella complained.

"The sooner we get this done, the better!" Roland replied. "Now come on, this isn't going to complete itself!"

"Can't we just do it later? We still have time," Ella said.

"I'm with Ella," Téa added.

Roland sighed. "Fine, you guys do what you want to do," he said. "I'm getting started with this." He then spoke no more as he got to work at the desk in the room. While he thought the conversation was over, he greatly annoyed Ella and Téa. "Hmph! How rude!" Téa said to Ella.

"Grrr!" Ella steamed at Roland. "I hope a book hits you, jerkface!"

"S-Sorry," Scarla said to Téa. "He can sometimes be like that, especially when he has a plan in mind."

"Well, I'm not sticking around here. C'mon Ella, let's grab some coffee!"

"Yep, I'm outta here! Let's go Scarla!"

"Um…" Scarla said as she was torn on what to do. After some thought, she decided to join Téa and Ella, leaving Roland alone in the room. He was so focused on his work that he didn't think about the effect his words had. He paused to think and then realized what he did. "Great Roland," he said to himself. "Day One: cause your entire team to leave the room. Great job idiot…" Had he not had his homework, he would've continued to beat himself up over what he said. After about 50 minutes, he finished, leaving him five minutes until he had to meet Yang. He put everything away and then left for the rooftop.

He made his way up and arrived a minute early, and he saw that he was the only one there. A few minutes passed until he heard the door open and saw Yang come out. "Sorry I'm late!" she said. "Got caught up in something."

"It's no trouble," Roland said.

"So, you gonna answer my question? Why do you wear that glove on your left hand?"

Roland sighed and said, "Just look." He then took off the glove on his left hand, revealing a mark on the back of his hand: it was a dragon's head with a divided circle in the background that matched the emblem on his shield. "Whoa…" Yang said, amazed. "What's that?"

"It's a mark I was born with. It's proof of my lineage that allows me to wield X-Calibur."

"Wait, what lineage? Are you telling me your sword has a mind of its own?"

"I'm a descendant of Artheo, the first king of Vale. My sword, X-Calibur, used to belong to him. It does have a mind of its own in a way. It's a bit of a long story."

"Well, I'm game to hear it!"

"Another time Yang," Roland said. "I'm…not in the mood." He then looked a little down.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, immediately noticing Roland's sullen look.

"It's just…no, it's nothing."

"C'mon Roland, what is it?" she coaxed.

Roland had a feeling that he wasn't going to leave without telling Yang what happened, so he went ahead and told her of what transpired after he got back with his team. "…I now realize that I came off as rude and selfish."

"Well, yeah, you did sound like a jerk back there."

"And you're right, I was a jerk. I may have had a good idea but I made the wrong choice in telling the others."

"Then what are you worried about? You admitted you goofed up, so just say you're sorry. Your team will forgive you."

"...You're right," Roland said after a brief pause. "Thanks Yang."

"No problem Roland," she replied with a smile. "Just don't get so caught up in your own mistakes. And besides, it's only been one day."

"Yes, you're right. Thanks again. Well, I think I'd better get going."

"Alright, I'll come too!" The two of them left the rooftop and headed back to their rooms. Before Roland opened the door to his room he turned to Yang and said, "I have to admit, I did enjoy talking with you Yang. Perhaps we can do this again sometime?"

"I'd be down for that, Roland. I have more questions for you!"

"Then I'd be delighted to answer them. Bring your sister when I tell of the story behind my sword. I know she'd love it."

"Well then, how about the same time tomorrow?"

"That will be fine. I'll see you then Yang."

"It's another date!" she said with a wink, causing Roland to blush again. "Later Roland!" The two then went into their rooms. As Roland entered his room, he saw his team working on their homework. They all turned as he entered and before anything was said, Roland began, "I'm sorry for what I said. The way I came off was rude."

The three of his teammates looked at him and gave their forgiveness. "I have to admit," Téa began, "We could've been done by now if we listened to you. You're full of good ideas, you know that?"

"Thank you Téa," he replied. He then turned to his sisters and said, "Are we okay now?"

Scarla and Ella came up and gave him a hug. "Of course Roland!" they replied.

"Since you're here now," Ella said. "I could use some help."

"Me too," Scarla added.

"Don't forget about me!" Téa chimed in. "This stuff is hard!"

"Right, let's see…" Roland then began to look at their assignments and compared them to his in order to give proper assistance.


	9. Ch 8: The Bully

Chapter 8: The Bully

The next month flew by for Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RSET. All of their down time not spent in the classrooms was dedicated to their homework. Roland however, managed to keep a good schedule for his team to keep up with their schoolwork. Out of the 12 of the newcomers to Beacon, Roland excelled far above the others in academics, rivalled only by Weiss and Pyrrha. Everyone seemed to get along swimmingly outside of class and the 12 of them began to form a tight-knit group of friends. Roland continued to meet with Yang to talk about things other than just the mark on Roland's left hand. They began to get to know one another really well by talking about their interests, hobbies, events going on at school, and much more. The two also began to relate to one another being the oldest sibling. Despite this, Roland would often slip out of his room to spend time with Ren and Jaune as an effort to "not be smothered in estrogen" as he would put it. Scarla, Ella and Téa got along well with the rest of the girls: Scarla particularly bonded with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake due to her quiet yet classy nature, Ella began to bond with Yang and Nora due to her cheerful and outgoing nature, and Téa got along with Pyrrha and Blake due to her confident and fighter-like nature.

One day, they all met in the library to work on a project. Roland managed to finish early and went around helping the others who needed it. "So like this?" Yang asked Roland as she was working under his guidance.

"Yes, you got it!" Roland said, very pleased with the results.

"So that's what ol' Port was saying! I get it now! Thanks!"  
"It's my pleasure. Seeing your eyes light up when you understood was a reward enough for me."

"Are you saying you got lost in my eyes?" Yang teased.

"Well…purple is a nice color," Roland replied, the jape going completely over his head.

"She's joking Roland!" Ruby chimed in, laughing at his literal response.

"Wait, what? That was a joke?" he replied, confused over what just happened. Everyone else started to laugh at his confusion. He then sighed and palmed his forehead, finally understanding. "I think on that bombshell, I'm going to get out of here," he said. "There are some books I need to get from my room."

"Be careful not to stare at Yang's eyes or you'll get lost!" Nora chimed in, causing everyone to laugh again. Roland simply rolled his eyes and left for his room. Roland went to his room, found the books, and headed back to the library after about ten minutes. He began glance over one of them as he walked back. He approached the doors of the library but was stopped as Cardin Winchester and Team CRDL walked towards him. "Well, look what we have here," Cardin sneered at Roland. "That's a lot of books you got there Roland old pal!"

Roland simply gave Cardin and his team an annoyed look but continued to the library, ignoring them. Cardin stepped in front of him as he tried to leave. "Leaving so soon? C'mon buddy, can't a guy catch up with his friend?"

"Please move Cardin," Roland said. "And in what world are we friends?"

"Oh, the world we live in. You see, friends help each other, which means you're gonna help me with that project that's coming up. I've seen how smart you are, and I know you can do it."

"Forget it. You're not going to learn if you don't do it yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting."

"Yes, we ARE waiting!" Cardin got up into Roland's face. Roland stared him down, not intimidated in the slightest. Desperate to change the tone, Cardin hit Roland's books down to the ground. Despite the laughter from Cardin and his team, Roland simply picked up his books and continued on his way, ignoring Team CRDL. "Aw, come on!" Cardin called. "Is that all you got? Chicken!" He and his team began to taunt Roland by making chicken noises and throwing sticks and small rocks at him. Roland simply ignored them and went on his way. His patience was truly tested when a pebble hit him in the head: he simply stopped, breathed to control his anger, and walked into the library. As he entered, everyone else just looked at him, amazed by the amount of patience and restraint he displayed. "Whoa…" Yang said. "How did…"

"Why didn't you fight back?" Téa asked.

"Yeah! C'mon, let's break their legs!" Nora declared.

"No," Roland said. "Now's not the time for that. Cardin may be a bully, but all he wants is a reaction and an audience. Take that away, and he has nothing. My father told me that there is a time to fight back and a time to simply endure. Besides, punks like that aren't worth my time and energy."

Everyone was stunned speechless at Roland, save for Scarla and Ella who knew this about their brother. "Alright, enough staring," Roland said. "Let's get back to work." Everyone then snapped out of the stupor and continued to work.

The next day, everyone presented their projects to Professor Port and all received high grades for their work. They all sat together in the mess hall and congratulated each other on a job well done. However, Jaune seemed a bit stressed since Cardin began to bully him, though he refused to admit it. "Nah, Cardin's just messing around," Jaune said, trying to act like it was nothing.

"He's a bully," Pyrrha said.

"Did you already forget what he tried to do to me?" Roland said.

"Roland, I think you just misunderstood him. He wasn't going to do anything, he-"

"He tried to strong-arm me into doing his homework for him by means of intimidation. That's bullying." Before Roland was going to say something else, he saw Cardin bullying someone else. "Ow! Stop! That hurts!" the rabbit faunus said as her rabbit ears were being pulled by Cardin.

"See? I told you they were real!" Cardin said, amused by the faunus.

"Wow, that's so weird!" his team said.

"See?" Pyrrha said to Jaune.

"Well I-" Jaune began to say but stopped as Roland began to get up. "Roland? What are you doing?"

"Excuse me for a minute," Roland said. "I'll be right back…" He then walked over to where Team CRDL was.

"Roland! Wait, they'll pulverize you!" Jaune begged, but was too late: Roland made his way to Cardin and his team.

Cardin noticed Roland walk up to him and said, "Well, look what the Beowolf dragged in! How's going Roland old buddy? Don't you think this faunus is weird with her ears and stuff?"

"Let her go Cardin," Roland commanded.

"What did you say to me?"

"Do I need to use smaller words so that your brain can process the information? I'm going to say this again: let her go."

Cardin got up to Roland's face and said, "And who's gonna make me, you?"

Without another word, Roland seized Cardin's arm and twisted it behind his back and locked him in a hold. "As a matter of fact, yes I'll make you!"

"Gah! GET HIM!" Cardin commanded his team and the three of them, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, charged at Roland. Roland threw Cardin aside as the rest of Team CRDL rushed him. Roland avoided the first punch from Sky and countered with a punch to the gut. He then blocked the next two punches from the other two and responded with a knee to Dove's gut followed by a kick to Russel's head, resulting in all of Team CRDL being knocked to the ground. Yang, Téa, Nora, and Pyrrha all rushed in to help Roland only to be stopped by him. "Stay back!" he commanded. "They're mine." As Team CRDL got up, they rushed at Roland again, launching coordinated team attacks. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't land a blow on Roland. Russel and Sky came at Roland, with Russel aiming a kick, only to be caught by Roland, whirled around, and thrown into Sky, knocking both of them to the floor. Cardin and Dove followed up with some punches but Roland blocked all of them and punched Cardin in the gut, stunning him, and kicking Dove in the head. Russel and Sky followed by Cardin then came at Roland, but Roland jumped and avoided all of them. He then did a split kick, knocking Russel and Sky to the floor again, and landed a punch to Cardin's face as he came down. Dove came at Roland once again but Roland avoided the incoming attack and landed an upward kick to Dove's jaw, sending him into the air. Roland then caught Dove's ankle and swung him into the floor, taking him out of the fight. Sky and Russel tried to attack once more, but Roland flipped over both of them and countered with a strike to their sides. As the two doubled over in pain, Roland grabbed their heads and knocked them into each other, taking both of them out of the fight. Cardin, being the last one standing, made one final assault against Roland, but Roland dodged the attack and responded with an uppercut to the jaw. Cardin was sent into the air just like Dove, but Roland then followed up with a kick to the gut, sending him flying into his team and ending the fight.

Team CRDL groaned on the floor in pain as Roland walked over to them, cracking his knuckles. "Had enough?" he asked. "I'm just getting warmed up." Cardin simply looked at Roland with pain etched into his face. "I'm going to say this only once," Roland continued, pointing at the rabbit faunus. "Don't let me catch you bothering her or any of my friends! Understood?"

"Grrr!" Cardin steamed as he and his team staggered to their feet. "I'll remember this Roland! You hear me?!" Team CRDL then got up and limped away, defeated. Roland exhaled and dusted himself off as his opponents left and walked over to the rabbit faunus who was knocked to the floor from the scuffle. He extended his hand to her to help her up. "Are you alright?" he tenderly asked.

"I-I am now," the faunus replied. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." He helped her up and the whole mess hall cheered upon seeing Roland's brave act against the bullies. All the girls then began to fawn over him upon seeing his masterful fighting ability and handsome looks. Roland grew embarrassed from all the attention and began to head back to his table. "Wait! I…never got your name," the faunus said, stopping Roland.

"It's Roland Rigorm," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Velvet Scarlatina."

"It's nice to meet you too. If you'll excuse me…" Roland then went back to his table and the cheering died down. He was then met by amazed looks and questions by his friends. "Where did you learn to fight like that?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Exactly how did you defeat all four of them?!" Weiss exclaimed

"Did you break their legs?!" Nora added.

"Guys, please!" Roland shouted. "Not all at once!" Everyone then quieted down and Roland cleared his throat as he began to speak. "I learned all of that from my time at Watchtower Academy back home. The program is intense, perhaps even a bit ruthless, but it trains the students to become strong. I've also had an affinity for combat ever since I was younger. Everyone in my hometown called me a prodigy. Compared to what I've seen, the four on Team CRDL were like amateurs. The way they fought was very predictable too."

"But why did you fight this time?" Téa asked.

"I fought to defend someone else," Roland replied. "Someone was in trouble and I came to help. It's what my father taught me. Yesterday, I was the only one being targeted, not someone else. " Everyone marveled at Roland's strong character and began to admire him for it, especially Yang and Téa. Only Jaune was quiet and had a sad look on his face. Cardin had been bullying him despite his refusal to admit it. Seeing Roland's combat prowess made Jaune conscious of his own powerlessness of the situation.

"Hey!" Nora chimed in. "You didn't answer my question!"

"No Nora, I didn't break their legs," Roland replied. "I'd get into serious trouble if I did that." As he finished speaking, the doors of the mess hall were thrown open as an angry Glynda Goodwitch stormed in. "Mr. Rigorm!" she shouted. "My office, NOW." The whole mess hall was silent and all eyes were on Roland. His friends grew worried as they watched him silently get up and follow Glynda to her office. As Roland followed Glynda, he passed by a beaten up Team CRDL with Cardin shooting a smug grin at Roland. As Roland and Glynda arrived at her office, Glynda said calmly, "Sit down please." Roland complied, and Glynda continued, "Explain yourself."

"Cardin Winchester and his team were bullying Velvet Scarlatina by tugging on her ears. I told him to stop but he refused and the fight broke out. I fought to not only defend myself but defend her."

"Who instigated the fight?"

"Well…technically I did, but-"

"No, stop right there. All I need to know is that you started this fight. Mr. Rigorm, you're here to be trained to fight the monsters that threaten our kingdom and its citizens, not your fellow huntsmen and huntresses. Keep up this behavior and you'll be on the first airship home without re-entry into the school."

"What?! With all due respect Professor Goodwitch, I was standing up to a bully and protecting others. Our enemies aren't just the Grimm, and you must have seen the crime that has been going on ever since I came here. We must stand up to whatever form evil and injustice takes: whether Grimm or huntsman."

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Rigorm! You are treading on very thin ice! You're just one step away from-"

"That's enough Glynda," Ozpin interjected as he walked into the office.

"Professor Ozpin…" Roland said as Ozpin entered the room.

"Sir, let me explain-" Glynda began.

"No need Glynda," Ozpin replied. "I am aware of all the details. Mr. Rigorm, I do indeed praise you for your act of courage and valor for defending Miss Scarlatina. However, you are a student here and, as a student, you are to NOT take matters into your own hands. The faculty here isn't restricted to only teaching and they are more than capable of helping resolve issues between the students. Still, I am glad you understand when to use force like you did yesterday and today. Judgment such as that is rare these days."

"Th-Thank you sir," Roland replied.

"That is all," Ozpin concluded. "Off you go." Roland got up and left the office, heading back to the mess hall.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Glynda said to Ozpin.

"Don't worry Glynda," Ozpin replied. "I sense no ill intention from that boy, and, like I said to him, I believe he possesses the sense of when and when not to fight."

"Still, I'm worried that all that skill and his legendary sword will all go to his head."

"It won't, Glynda. He's the type to face darkness and shake it off."

As Roland returned to his table, everyone wanted to know what happened or if he was in trouble. "I did get a stern lecture," he said, "but there were no consequences." Roland then told everyone what transpired in Glynda's office.

"Wow, leave it to Ozpin to bail you out!" Yang said.

"Yeah, who knew he'd come through for me again?" Everyone then finished their lunches and headed to class at the bell.

Another couple of weeks passed and Jaune grew scarce during that time, causing all of his friends to wonder. As Roland was walking down the hall to his room, he ran into Pyrrha. "Hey there, Pyrrha," Roland said.

"Oh, hi Roland…" Pyrrha glumly replied with a sad look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… It's about Jaune…"

"Say no more. Let's grab some coffee and talk."

Pyrrha thought for a moment and said, "…Yes, let's do that. I could use a break…"

"Alright, come on." The two of them walked over to the café on campus and got some drinks. Pyrrha got regular coffee while Roland got some juice. "Oh that's right," Pyrrha said. "You don't care for coffee."

"Yeah, still don't," Roland replied. "At least the juice around here is good." They found an open table and sat down. "Alright," Roland began. "What's going on?"

Pyrrha sighed. "…Before I begin," she said, "You must promise not to tell this to anyone."

"You know me. My lips are sealed."

"Alright, it's something Jaune told me the other day…" Pyrrha then told Roland what Jaune told her about how Jaune faked his transcripts to get into Beacon and the fierce words he had for her. "…Ever since then, all he's done is spend time with Cardin. I know Jaune's being bullied by Cardin, but he won't ask for help."

"It's a guy thing, Pyrrha," Roland replied. "Don't take this the wrong way but guys find it a bit degrading to ask for help, especially from women. The funny this is that it's even harder to realize that we need help. Anyways, from what I gather is that Cardin must've learned Jaune's secret and is threatening to reveal it unless he does what Cardin says."

"What? You think so?"

"Judging from his behavior, yes."

"We have to do something!"

"And what do you propose we do? If we notify a teacher, Jaune's secret will be out and he'll be expelled. If we try to take matters in our own hands, we'll likely get into trouble ourselves and possibly alienate Jaune even further."

Pyrrha grew silent knowing that Roland was right. "Then…what can we do?" Pyrrha solemnly asked.

Roland cracked a smile. "Nothing," he said. "We see how this plays out and jump in when it becomes absolutely necessary. I think this will be an area of growth for Jaune: it will teach him to stand up for himself and that he's no longer responsible for just himself anymore as a team leader."

"…You're right Roland. We'll do this your way, but if things get worse, I'm jumping in!"

"Heh, you seem quite fond of Jaune. You must care for him a lot."

Pyrrha grew red at the remark. Roland had her pegged. "Well…it's just he's the first to see me as I am, not just for my accomplishments."

"I see. I think the two of you would be good for each other. Just wait and see." The two of them then chatted about other things before returning to their rooms for the night. Jaune arrived just after Roland and Pyrrha returned but was too ashamed to show his face in front of his team.

The next day everyone went on a field trip to the Forest of Forever Fall to collect sap from the trees. All the students were blown away by the majesty of the forest. "Yes students," Glynda said. "The Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but remember that there are creatures of Grimm around. Everyone stay with your partners and collect a jarful of tree sap." As Roland walked and marveled at the forest, Téa caught up to him and said, "Hey Roland…"

"Hm? Oh, sorry Téa, I just got lost looking at the forest," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. It's just…I saw you having coffee with Pyrrha yesterday. So…are you two…dating?"

"What? No, no! She just needed to talk and we went to a quiet place to talk. That's all."

"Yep!" Ella interjected. "She and Roland have been friends for years! Though I still wonder why they didn't date."

"We spent a lot of time apart and I focused more on defeating her in the arena. She became more of a rival and friend than anything else. Besides, we'd be far too competitive with each other."

"Oh, that makes sense," Téa said. While she understood Roland's situation, a small part of her inwardly jumped for joy that he was still single. Yang, overhearing the conversation, did the same as Téa.

"It's alright," he replied. "I'm more content with being her friend and besides, I've seen how she looks at Jaune. The two of them would make a great couple." Scarla and Ella giggled with delight at the thought, and the rest of them got started in collecting tree sap. Despite all the students being separated in pairs, Jaune was still nowhere to be found.

After a few minutes, the roar of an Ursa was heard. "Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked everyone. Before anything else was said, everyone saw Team CRDL, minus Cardin, running for their lives. "Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled.

Yang grabbed him and asked, "What? Where?!"

"A big Ursa appeared and it's got Cardin!" he replied.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed as quickly got up and grabbed her weapons.

"Yang, Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby commanded.

"You two go with them!" Pyrrha commanded Ren and Nora. "There could be more."

"The same goes for you three," Roland commanded Téa, Scarla, and Ella.

"Right!" the rest of Team RSET replied as everyone split up to perform their tasks. As Roland, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby ran to where Jaune was and found him up against an alpha Ursa. Everyone was stopped by Pyrrha as they saw Jaune ready to fight and watched as he bravely fought back. His shield wasn't raised, leaving his left side vulnerable, but as he attacked, Pyrrha moved her hand, causing his shield to move and protect his left side. The Ursa's paw bounced off of Jaune's shield, leaving an opening for a decapitating strike. Everyone looked at Pyrrha in amazement of what happened. "Uh, what?" Ruby asked.

"How did you…?" Weiss began.

"Well, Ruby has her speed," Pyrrha replied, "you have your glyphs, my semblance is polarity."

"Wow, you can control poles…" Ruby replied.

Roland palmed his forehead and Weiss replied, "No, you dunce! It means she can control magnetism!"

"Magnets are cool too…"

A smirk then appeared on Roland's face as he looked at Pyrrha. _So that's how she beat me all those times!_ he thought. _It's not that I couldn't hit her: she was using her semblance to make it look like I couldn't hit her!_ Pyrrha then turned to leave but Weiss said, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah, we need to tell them what happened," Ruby added.

"Or we could keep it our little secret," Pyrrha said with a smile.

Roland nodded in agreement and said, "My lips are sealed." He then winked at Pyrrha, causing her to giggle. The four of them then headed back to rejoin the others.

Later that night, Pyrrha found Jaune on the roof where Jaune apologized for his behavior at Pyrrha, saying he was trying to be "macho." Pyrrha then turned to leave, inviting him back to their room, but Jaune then asked if Pyrrha would help train him. Pyrrha stopped and smiled upon hearing Jaune ask for her help. _You were right Roland,_ she thought. She turned around and walked over to Jaune, pushing him to the ground. "Hey!" he protested.

"Your stance is all wrong," she said. "You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Jaune smiled and took Pyrrha's hand as she helped him up to try again. Roland smiled as he heard their conversation from his window. _Heh, I knew it,_ he thought and then turned around to help his team with homework.


	10. Ch 9: Eternal Rivalry

Chapter 9: Eternal Rivalry

A couple more weeks passed by after the Cardin incident, and school was kicking into high gear for the last month of the semester. Everyone had their noses buried in books and worksheets, providing no time for anything else. The homework throttled back for a week as sparring matches were given priority. Everyone from the school was taking part of at least one match. Everyone was gathered to watch as two students sparred with one another. As the match ended, Glynda then announced, "Alright, who wants to volunteer for the next sparring match?"

Roland promptly stood up and said, "I'll go next."

"Very well, Mr. Rigorm," Glynda replied. "Now let's find you a partner…"

"With all due respect Professor Goodwitch, I already have someone in mind." Roland then pointed at Pyrrha. "I want to fight Pyrrha Nikos." Everyone was shocked to hear his decision, including Pyrrha. "Are you absolutely sure Mr. Rigorm?" Glynda asked.

"Absolutely," he replied.

"Very well… Ms. Nikos! Come down to the arena please."

Pyrrha then got up and walked down to the ring, readying herself for battle. Roland trembled with excitement. Ever since he learned of her semblance, he thought of strategies to beat her in battle and was excited to put them to use. Everyone then grew excited to see two talented students face each other in battle. "Go Roland!" the rest of Team RSET cheered.

"You got this Pyrrha!" Nora and Jaune cheered. Ren stayed silent but conveyed his support. Team RWBY was silent since they couldn't decide who to root for.

"This brings back memories," Roland said.

"Yes this does," Pyrrha replied. "Don't think I'll go easy on you!"

"I'd be angry if you didn't. However, things WILL be different this time!"

"We'll just see about that Roland!" The two then readied their weapons and got in their battle stances, waiting for Glynda's approval for the match to begin. "Students, get ready!" she announced. "And…begin!" Both Roland and Pyrrha then came at each other, clashing their weapons in a powerful opening blow. Their weapons locked for a moment and then they separated and exchanged a flurry of blows to one another. Roland would attack with his sword only to hit Pyrrha's shield, and Pyrrha would parry only to hit Roland's shield. He separated the two of them and attacked with a jump strike, but clashed with Pyrrha's spear. She fended off his attack and countered with a stab but Roland flipped backwards to avoid the attack. She then turned her spear into a rifle and fired off a barrage of shots at Roland. Roland then raised his shield to block the bullets coming at him, and charged at her with his shield raised. As he closed in, he bashed his shield into her, creating a small opening. He then followed up with a stab to the chest but was met by her spear. He then jumped and flipped over and followed up with an overhead strike, but missed by just a hair. He was then met by Pyrrha's shield as she threw it at him, taking the first blow. He then was put under fire by her rifle and was forced to block the bullets, unable to advance. After Pyrrha's shield came back to her, she advanced while still laying down covering fire, knowing full well of Roland's weakness to ranged attacks. She approached him and broke his defense with a strike from her spear and followed up with a kick to the gut. Roland fell to the ground but flipped backwards to quickly recover. Pyrrha continued her assault as she ran at Roland, ready for another attack. _This is bad,_ he thought. _I need to stop her momentum. Luckily for me, I have a different weapon this time!_ He then infused energy into his sword and released and energy wave at Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked in amazement at what just happened and was forced to block the incoming attack. She staggered a bit from the power of the attack which allowed Roland to counter and break her defense and land a frontal kick to her gut this time.

She fell to the floor but recovered quickly like he did earlier. "So that's the power of your new sword," she said. "I do remember you telling me about it but it's different to see it in action!"

"There are a lot of things that have changed since last time, Pyrrha!" Roland replied. "I told you things would be different this time!" Without another word, the two engaged once again. The two exchanged blow after blow and neither gave an inch. The two seemed completely even as neither suffered a blow for a while: Roland attacked with a horizontal attack which Pyrrha blocked with her shield, and Pyrrha would counter with a vertical slash only to be blocked by his shield. He then jumped over Pyrrha's head, attempting a helm splitter, but his sword was met by her spear. Roland then landed behind her and attacked her back, which was wide open but missed as Pyrrha jumped to dodge the attack. She then turned her spear into a rifle and shot at, Roland from the air. Roland countered by releasing an energy wave, deflecting all of her shots, and forced her to block it. _That energy wave is powerful,_ she thought. _It's even stronger than what Blake fires from her weapon!_ Roland ran at her as she landed and landed a powerful blow on her shield, but she jumped into the air again and aimed a downward stab from the air. Roland rolled to the side to avoid it and got behind her once again, aiming a back slash at her. _Got her this time!_ he thought.

 _There's no time!_ she thought. _I need to use my semblance!_ She then focused and attempted to displace the trajectory of his sword by just a hair but noticed that it had no effect. _What?!_ she thought. _Nothing happened!_ Roland's sword connected and she suffered significant damage. She recovered from the attack and looked at Roland, puzzled. "Confused?" he asked. "I'll let you in on a little secret: my sword is crafted from a special metal found only at the bottom of the lake at my home. It has special properties, for example, it can't be magnetized!"

"So that's why my semblance wouldn't work," she replied. "You're full of surprises Roland!"

"More than you know," he replied, and the two of them continued their battle. Everyone was blown away by the high level of fighting that they saw from both Pyrrha and Roland. "I knew Roland was good but not THIS good!" Jaune declared.

"It's like…he's on a different level," Blake said. "It looks like only Pyrrha can match him."

"I take back everything I said to him when we first met!" Weiss said. "He's something else!"

"Was your brother always this strong?" Téa asked Scarla and Ella.

"Yep! He's the most talented student at home!" Ella cheerfully said.

"None were able to best him in battle, let alone give him a challenge," Scarla said.

Yang watched the battle completely stunned. _He's…so strong!_ she thought. _He's…incredible!_

The battle raged on and Pyrrha took measures against Roland's sword being unaffected by her semblance. She targeted his armor, slowing him down just enough to make all his attacks miss just by a hair. _She's using her semblance again,_ Roland thought. He took a blow from Pyrrha and temporarily retreated. _I won't get anywhere at this rate. Looks like I need to use the other trick up my sleeve…_ Roland then engaged once more, infusing his sword with energy. Pyrrha double backed to prepare for the energy wave that was to come. To her surprise, no wave came, and she found Roland attacking her directly with his sword still aglow with energy. She began to recoil from his attacks and noticed a spike in power of each attack. _He's hitting harder,_ she thought, _but how? I know he's not THIS strong. Wait!_ She noticed his glowing sword as he attacked and saw the effect. _It must be his sword again! I guess he can hit harder when he stores the energy in his sword rather than releasing it._ Roland continued his assault, hoping to create an opening. _I just need a small opening…_ he thought as he attacked. He then attacked with a low sweep followed by an upward cut and a jump strike from the air. The combo broke Pyrrha's defense for a just a moment. _Now!_ he thought as he reached out to touch her left shoulder with his right hand. He then began to feel resistance as his gauntlet was being repelled. _I won't miss this chance!_ He then threw off the gauntlet and managed to touch Pyrrha's shoulder, causing his emblem to appear there. He then suffered a minor cut to his right cheek from Pyrrha's spear as a result and then retreated. He focused and attacked once more.

He deflected Pyrrha's shield as it was thrown at him with an energy wave and ignited his sword with energy once again. He attacked relentlessly as her defense was weakened and created an opening after a jump strike followed by a back slash. He then landed a shield bash to her face and followed up a cut with his sword. She then tried to use her semblance once again on his armor but became shocked as she saw no effect. She took a significant blow to her torso and was sent to the ground. Roland leapt at her in a final blow but she rolled to where her shield was and barely blocked the attack. The two then separated and stopped fighting for a moment, both out of breath. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. "My semblance didn't work."

"Oh believe me," Roland replied, overhearing her, "nothing is wrong with you. Let me ask a question: was that mark always there on your left shoulder?"

Pyrrha looked in surprise as she saw Roland's emblem on her shoulder and that it was glowing blue. She looked at him and noticed his eyes were also glowing blue as well. "I'll go ahead and tell you what's going on," he continued. "This is my semblance."

"Your semblance?" she asked. "I've never seen it before."

"That's because I've only recently awakened it. In order to use it, I must first physically touch my opponent with either one of my hands. Then my aura is injected into them and manifests itself as a mark in the shape of my emblem on the skin." He paused as he picked up his right gauntlet and put it back on. He then continued, "What this does is that it disrupts the use of aura for the semblance, thereby negating the semblance altogether. As you can see, the mark and my eyes glow when it's active."

"So, as long as this mark is present, my semblance is useless?"

"Exactly." The two of them caught their breaths and readied themselves. _I'm going to have to be more careful,_ Pyrrha thought. _Still, I am more than just a semblance!_

 _Even though her semblance is nullified,_ Roland thought, _I still need to be careful. She's still a formidable opponent._ The two came at each other once again, continuing their epic battle. The both locked blades once again and separated after a brief struggle. Roland then charged his sword with energy while Pyrrha changed her spear into a rifle. She then fired a barrage of shots while Roland released several smaller energy waves, cancelling out all attacks and creating a cloud of smoke. Roland stood ready for an attack and saw the smoke expand as he saw Pyrrha's spear come out, but just her spear. Roland tried to dodge the attack, but the spear pinned his left boot to the floor. Pyrrha then emerged from the smoke and attacked Roland from his right side and landed a punch to the gut followed by a kick to the head after she broke his defense with a shield throw. Roland was stunned by the attacks and Pyrrha retrieved her spear and went to deal the final blow. Roland recovered just in time to avoid the attack and land an energy wave at Pyrrha and followed up with a frontal kick, sending her across the ring. Roland staggered a bit, with the long fight taking its toll on him, and Pyrrha was in the same state. They both caught their breaths and charged at each other for one final attack. Roland charged his sword with energy as their blades clashed and locked once again. The struggle was evenly matched for a moment until Roland gained the upper hand due to the increased power behind his sword. Roland broke the lock but Pyrrha rolled out of the way and avoided his sword. They both rolled around and went in for one last attack.

They stared at each other, both breathing heavily from the fight. Pyrrha looked and saw Roland's sword at the right side of her neck. "Yield," Roland said, thinking the fight was his.

"After you," Pyrrha replied. Roland looked in surprise after seeing her spear at the left side of his neck.

"Enough," Glynda commanded. "Both Mr. Rigorm's and Miss Nikos' aura's are almost depleted. This match is a draw." Upon hearing this, both Roland and Pyrrha sank to their knees, completely exhausted from the fight. They both began to laugh over the intense battle. "Hah… Only you can push me this hard Pyrrha," Roland said. "You've lost none of your skill…"

"Heh… You've gotten a lot better Roland," Pyrrha replied. "I'm impressed… You really caught me off guard with your new abilities…"

"Except you still found ways to work around them… You're something else…"

"Alright students," Glynda announced, "That will conclude our sparring matches today. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." After she finished speaking, all the students began to exit the arena. Then Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RSET came down to the arena to help their exhausted teammates. "I-I've never seen such a battle!" Jaune exclaimed. "It was almost like seeing a huntsman and huntress fight!"

"Stop it Jaune," Pyrrha modestly said. "I don't think it was THAT great of a battle."

"I agree with Jaune," Ren said. "The two of you fought at a high level that many of the students haven't reached yet."

"Yeah that battle was crazy!" Nora added.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Téa said.

"I've seen the two of them fight, but nothing as intense as this," Scarla added.

"Yeah! It was WAY more intense than usual," Ella added.

"Stop it guys," Roland replied. "You're embarrassing me!"

"That was AMAZING!" Ruby exclaimed, going a little crazy from the battle. "Roland was like, cling-clang! with his sword, and Pyrrha was like bang-pew! with her gun and- Ow!" Yang then seized Ruby by her ear to get her to stop. "Alright, that's enough little sis," she said. "C'mon Roland, let me help you up!" Yang extended her hand to help Roland to his feet while Jaune and Nora did the same to Pyrrha. As Roland and Pyrrha tried to walk, they began to stumble, still exhausted from the fight. Yang caught Roland and Téa came to help keep him up while Jaune and Nora caught Pyrrha. All 12 of them then headed back to their rooms for the day.

Roland any Pyrrha managed to recover enough to walk on their own on the trip back and all off them retired to their rooms. The first thing Roland did when he got back is climb up to his bed and crash, completely exhausted. "I was so close…" he said. "Just a little bit more and I would've won…"

"Forget that Roland," Téa replied. "Your fight was something else!"

"Still though… I had her this time…"

Téa turned to Scarla and Ella. "Is he always like this?" she asked them.

"Unfortunately, yes," Scarla replied. "Especially with Pyrrha…"

"Yeah, he beats himself up on how he could've done better," Ella said. "It gets old real fast."

"Didn't you two tell me that he's fought against Pyrrha before?" Téa asked.

"Yep!" Ella replied. "Roland entered tournaments to represent our school. He'd always make it to the finals but would lose to Pyrrha."

"He's only beaten her a few times," Scarla added. "She's beaten him more times however. She's been the one opponent he's been trying to surpass."

"I see," Téa replied. "Honestly, I think that's good to have a goal like that: something to keep pushing yourself to get stronger than before. Again, your brother is a strong and talented fighter."

"You hear that Roland?" Ella said. "Téa just complemented you!"

Roland made no reply.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!" Ella continued, prompting her to climb up to her brother's bed. She stopped as she saw that he fell asleep. "Really? You've fallen asleep on me?"

Téa and Scarla giggled. "C'mon Ella," Téa said. "Let him sleep."

Ella then sniffed and recoiled as she smelled the sweat coming off her brother. "Uh-uh, no! Not if you smell like that!" Ella declared as she jumped on her brother. "Hey! Get up! What would mom say?"

"Gah! What?" Roland said as he jolted awake. "Hey! Ella, why did you wake me?!"

"Because you'll all dirty and you smell like a Boarbatusk! Get into the shower mister!"

Roland began to protest but noticed his uncleanness. "Fine, I'm getting up…" He then got up, removed his armor, and headed to the bathroom once he gathered a clean set of clothes.

"Wow," Téa said. "I'm amazed."

"Yep!" Ella said triumphantly. "Since mom's not around, someone has to keep things in line around here!"

"She's like our mother in that way," Scarla added. "Mix that with our father's upbeat attitude and you get Ella."

"Oh boy," Téa said. "He must be taken care of very well with your mom and you two around!"

"Naturally!" Ella said, looking proud. Scarla simply giggled in agreement.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry," Téa said. "How about we get something to eat?"

"What about Roland?" Ella asked.

"Let him be," Téa said. "I think he's earned it!"

"I agree," Scarla added. The three of them then left their room and headed to the cafeteria. A few minutes later, Roland came out of the bathroom all clean with a fresh set of clothes on. He looked around and saw that the rest of his team had left and found a note saying that would be at the cafeteria. He still felt tired and went to his bed and took a nap.

An hour later, Roland woke up refreshed and left for the cafeteria after making himself presentable. He ate alone since all of his friends had come and gone from the cafeteria which didn't bother him. He longed for some alone time after the eventful day he had. After eating, he then took a walk around the campus and walked to the roof of his dorm. He stood by himself, enjoying the cool evening air and the quiet that came. He then pondered the fight with Pyrrha from earlier and thought of different actions to take that could possible change the outcome of the match. He then began to think of all that happened during the semester and grew amazed of how far he came.

His thoughts were disturbed as he heard the door to the rooftop open behind him. He looked and saw the bright and flowing blonde hair of Yang. "I thought I'd find you up here," she said.

"Oh, hey Yang," Roland replied.

"So what's up? I haven't seen you since your fight with Pyrrha."

"I cleaned myself up and took a nap for a while, since I was exhausted. I then got dinner and have been by myself ever since."

"Really? That sucks. I'd hate to be alone."

"For me, it's actually nice after a long day like today."

"Oh ok. Then, do you want me to leave?"

"No, please stay," he requested. "I don't mind having you here."

"Alright then, I'll stick around," she replied. "Thanks Roland."

"For what?"

"For what you said, that you don't mind being around me."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome…I guess?"

Yang giggled seeing him get flustered. "Yeah, you're a real charmer there!"

"Uh, what?"

Yang then burst out laughing. "See, this is why I like you Roland: there's never a dull moment with you around!"

Roland said nothing and looked surprised. "Wow, uh, thanks Yang. Usually this annoys other people and they go away."

"Really? We'll they're missing out!"

He smiled at her complement. "Thanks Yang."

"No problem. So what were you doing out here? You must've been thinking about something."

"How did…?"

"Please, I talk to your sisters a lot. They're the secret code in reading the book of Roland!"

He sighed at her remark and said, "Well, I was thinking about my match with Pyrrha: going through different scenarios that might have changed the outcome."

"You're still going on about that?"

"It's how I improve: I want to find any mistakes I made and do better next time."

"I guess that's good. I don't really focus on the past and live in moment."

"Heh, I thought so. You struck me as that type Yang."

"Got a problem with that?" Yang grew a little annoyed at the comment.

"No, no!" Roland nervously said. _Geez, what is with me?_ he thought. _Why do I get so scared of her when she's angry?_ "I think an approach like that can be very pragmatic. It's a way to keep your head out of the clouds."

"Oh, well thanks. I get talked down a bit for saying something like that."

"Well, I know in life I can't control others' actions but I can control my own."

"Heh, I was right. You DO have a good head on your shoulders."

Roland smiled at her comment and said, "Thanks Yang."

"You're welcome!" Yang replied. The two then stood in silence for a bit.

"You know, speaking of the current moment," Roland said, "I was thinking of this semester and how far we've already come."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Yang replied. "A lot has happened this first semester. I've seen Ruby grow in so many ways after she became team leader. Plus, I've really loved spending time with Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and the others, and not to mention you and your team."

"Aw, thanks Yang. The feeling's mutual on my part and I've also learned a lot as team leader of my team. I've learned that being a leader is more than just leading in battle: it's also about being there for your team when they need you."

"Yep, Ruby said the same thing."

"Speaking of which, may I ask something that might be personal?"

"It depends on what you want to know, but shoot."

"Does it bother you at all that your younger sister has been put above you as team leader?"

"Nah, I think it's actually good for her. Like I just said, she's grown a lot from being team leader. Besides, I'm not the leader type, and I'm good with helping her out along the way."

Roland paused for a second and was amazed by Yang's answer. _She's not what I first expected,_ Roland thought. _She's more than the hot-headed party girl that appears on the surface. She's like…a mother to her sister, just like what I've had to do with my sisters._

"Roland?" Yang asked.

"Hm?" he replied, snapping out of his daze. "Oh sorry, I was lost in thought there."

"Lost in thought? By what?"

"I was just impressed by your answer."

"Really?" Yang looked at Roland completely confused. "Why?"

"Well-" Roland was then interrupted by the chime of the clock in the courtyard: it read ten o'clock. "Is it that late already?"

"Late? You call this late?"

"I'm not a night owl like you are Yang. I prefer to be well-rested for class."

"Hmph. Lightweight. What were you gonna say?"

"I'll tell you some other time. It's a bit of a long story."

"I getcha. You just gotta promise you'll tell it soon!"

Roland smiled at her "I promise Yang. I always enjoy talking to you."

"Aw thanks Roland. You're a real good guy, you know that?"

Roland scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment and the two headed back to their rooms for the night.


	11. Ch 10: Roman Candlelight

Chapter 10: Roman Candlelight

The last week of the semester arrived and everyone geared up for finals. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RSET spent all of their down time in the library studying for exams. After a long while of studying, everyone took a break from studying and decided to take a day off before exams. Team RSET decided to spend their day off as a team and took a walk around the city of Vale. Ella stretched as she walked and said, "I'm beat! I was gonna go crazy if I was going to be cooped up in that library any longer!"

"Ugh, tell me about it!" Téa added. "I thought my head was gonna explode."

"Hmph, wimps," Roland teased. "This will be a piece of cake!"

"I actually like spending time in the library," Scarla said. "I love reading books and I've learned so much from our classes."

"Well that's because you two are BORING," Ella retorted. "Am I right Téa?"

"Yep, real snoozefest," Téa added while pretending to yawn.

"We'll see who's boring after you fail your exams," Roland replied.

"I think you two will change your minds by then!" Scarla added. Everyone then stopped talking and laughed together at all the banter. "I'm so glad we're on a team together!" Téa said. "I feel…at home with all of you."

"The feeling's mutual Téa," Roland replied. "Am I right?" He looked at his sisters who nodded their heads in agreement. "So, what should we do?" Ella asked. "There are so many things to do here in Vale!"

"How about Tuckson's Book Trade?" Scarla asked. "There's a new novel I'd like to read."

"I'd rather not look at books right now," Téa replied. "I got more than an eyeful at the library."

"Yeah, me too!" Ella added.

"Do you two have any ideas?" Scarla asked.

"How about the arcade?" Roland suggested. "It'll give our heads a break."

Everyone else agreed and headed into the arcade. Téa watched Roland as he played and noticed that he had considerable skill at video games as he set a new high score. "Wow, you're good," she said to him. "You didn't strike me as the type to like video games."

"Oh yeah, I've loved playing since I was kid," he replied. "I've frustrated my sisters countless times at many games." He winked at Scarla and Ella and received two annoyed looks in return.

"Well then," Téa began. "How about I pay you back for their frustration?"

"Is that a challenge?" Roland asked.

"You bet it is!"

"Oh, it's on!" Roland and Téa then faced off against one another, but after a bit, Téa then took part in the frustration of Roland's sisters. "Better luck next time!" Roland said to Téa after giving her a playful pat on the shoulder.

"Grr! I'll get you next time!" Téa replied. The four of them then left the arcade.

"Since I won," Roland began, "do I get to choose what we do next?"

Téa gave him an annoyed look at the remark. Before Roland could say anything, Ella chimed in, "Hey Téa, I know how you can get back at him. There's one thing he REALLY hates doing when we're at Vale."

Téa's face lit up and she asked, "Oh? What's that?"

Ella then motioned for Téa to lean in closer and whispered in her ear. Roland's face was then filled with dread as he knew exactly what Ella told Téa. "No, absolutely not!" he protested. "We're NOT doing that!" The next thing he knew, all of them were in front of the shop the three girls wanted to go to. "CLOTHES SHOPPING!" the three girls cheered as they entered. Roland entered the shop with his head hung low as he had no say in the matter. He then found a seat by the fitting rooms and waited for what seemed like an eternity as his sisters and Téa tried on different outfits. He sat there, bored out of his skull, and felt a hat being placed on his head that matched his outfit. He didn't bother to take it off since the only thing he thought about was leaving the store. After several hours, the rest of his team finally finished their shopping and got in line to check out. Roland took the hat off and walked over to the window that looked out to the street and noticed that night had fallen. He then noticed a small suspicious group of men enter the shop From Dust 'Till Dawn. He then began to leave the store, causing Ella to ask, "Hey! You can't leave without us!"

"I'm just going to check something," he replied. "Tell the others to be ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"Just be ready." Ella then got the message: be ready to fight. Roland then walked towards From Dust 'Till Dawn and began to hear raised voices from the inside. "Look, we don't want any trouble here old man," a smooth-sounding voice said. "Just hand over all your dust and we'll leave, just like that. How does that sound?" Roland then got behind the corner of the shop with his hand on his sword. He then signaled the rest of his team to join him and assume defensive positions. Without a word, Scarla, Ella, and Téa readied their weapons and got to different positions around the store: Téa went around to the other corner of the building while Scarla and Ella took cover in two nearby alleyways with their weapons trained on the store entrance. Roland and Téa readied their weapons and Roland peered around the corner to see what was happening: he saw two faunus donning Grimm masks and recognized them as members of the White Fang. They were doing the dirty work of gathering the dust for the leader, the source of the smooth voice: Roman Torchwick. _Torchwick?_ Roland thought. _He's here again? I thought Ruby gave him the boot last time! Why is the White Fang working with him? I thought they hated all humans._

"Psst! Roland!" Téa whispered. "What's the plan?"

"We wait for them to finish and exit the store," he whispered back. "Once they exit, Scarla and Ella will lay down suppressive fire while we ambush them. Our objective is to reclaim the stolen dust and capture them if possible." As he finished, Torchwick and the others with him were finished and began to exit the store. Roland and Téa remained hidden while Scarla and Ella were ready to fire. Torchwick and the others then exited the store, confident that their job was a success, and Roland then signaled his sisters to open fire. "Well, that's that-" Torchwick began to say as arrows and bullets whizzed by him and broke the windows behind him. "What the?!" he shouted as other arrows and bullets found their marks as they hit two of the White Fang members that were with him. Roland and Téa leapt out among the confusion and attacked the helpless group under fire. They knocked out two White Fang grunts while their defenses were down and were joined by Scarla and Ella, cornering rest of the crooks.

"Oh that's just great!" Torchwick declared. "More kids!"

"Surrender," Roland ordered. "It's time for this great city to be rid of you!"

Torchwick simply laughed and said, "Now THAT is cute! A bunch of brats like you taking ME in? That's too rich!"

"I'd shut up if I were you!" Téa retorted, getting annoyed at the condescension. "My blade might slip and cut your throat!" Téa pressed her sword closer to Torchwick's neck.

"Ooh, this one's feisty!" he replied. "I'd like feisty a little more if a certain other kid I know wasn't like that!"

"Grr! I'll make you eat those words!" Ella fumed. She then raised her lance to attack only to be stopped by Roland.

"Patience Ella!" he commanded. "We need him alive. It's likely he's not alone in this operation."

"Now that's a pretty little thought blue," Torchwick replied. "Let's see how right you are!" He then gestured to one of the grunts next to him and the grunt gave a whistle. Four more White Fang appeared at the call, coming from the streets and alleys, and surrounded Team RSET. "Well, this certainly changes the pace!" Torchwick sneered. "Tell, you what, I'll have my boys here make this hurt a lot!"

Roland said nothing and looked around. "This is bad," he said to his team.

"W-What do we do Roland?" Scarla said, getting scared.

"We're outnumbered!" Ella added.

"Calm down guys," Roland said. "I've got a plan. Remember your training." The rest of his team were reassured by his words and stood ready. "Boys," Torchwick began, "it's time to take out the trash!" The White Fang then closed in on Team RSET, intending to kill.

"Green Heron!" Roland commanded. He then raised his shield and Ella readied her lance beside his shield. The two then charged forward: Roland's shield blocked any incoming attacks while Ella's lance skewered all enemies that were in the way. Three of the White Fang grunts were knocked to the ground, giving Team RSET an opening to escape. They regrouped in a nearby alleyway but were pinned down by incoming fire. "Purple Martin!" Roland commanded, and he readied his shield. Scarla then ran at Roland and jumped onto his shield, and he propelled her into the air above the building. While in the air, she readied three ice arrows and fired them at the enemy. The ice arrows hit their marks and encased the attackers in ice, stopping their fire. Team RSET then left the alleyway and advanced but stopped as they saw the ice shatter from as the enemy broke free. The fire then continued and forced Team RSET to take cover behind a nearby building. "Lemon Lime!" Roland commanded. Ella and Téa changed their weapons into rifle mode and rolled out from their cover and laid down suppressive fire. The shots caused the enemy to take cover and created an opening for Roland and Scarla to advance. The two of them closed the distance between them and the enemy and engaged two of the White Fang grunts. Roland blocked incoming fire from the two grunts and allowed Scarla to get close enough to attack with her daggers. The grunts were forced to dodge the quick strikes only to fall victim to Roland's sword, and the grunts fell to the ground, incapacitated. Ella and Téa caught up to Roland and Scarla and the four of them pursued the three remaining grunts and Torchwick as they attempted to escape.

As they all entered an alley, Torchwick turned around and fired off a few shots, causing Team RSET to halt their pursuit in the tight area. "Spring Breeze!" Roland commanded as he raised his shield to block the shots. Scarla and Téa moved in from behind the cover, avoiding all the incoming fire, and caught up to the enemy. Despite being outnumbered, Scarla and Téa launched a flurry of quick strikes as they both took advantage on each opening they created for one another. As one attack was about to connect with Téa, she focused, and the enemy watched in amazement as the attack passed right through her, despite her attack doing the same to the enemy. Scarla then followed up with an attack of her own, and incapacitated one more White Fang grunt. The chase continued to the street as Torchwick and the two remaining White Fang grunts still attempted to escape, but Team RSET had caught up to them. Roland swung his sword at Torchwick, only to hear a loud clang as the attack was blocked. Téa, Scarla, and Ella fought with the remaining two White Fang grunts but began to struggle as the grunts' full attention was on the girls. As Roland blocked and parried Torchwick's attacks, he noticed the struggling battle his team was in and took a blow as a result. "What's the matter blue?" Torchwick taunted. "Worried about the little girls over there? Don't worry; my boys will be VERY gentle with them." Roman then began to smirk at Roland but soon stopped as Roland's shield met with his face, followed by a cut that tore his suit. "You talk too much!" Roland retorted.

"Oh now you've done it blue!" Torchwick replied. "I just had this dry-cleaned!" He then fired three shots at Roland before Roland closed the distance between them and engaged in close combat. Roland looked over to where his sisters were fighting and saw that the remaining White Fang grunts were closing in on the rest of his team, catching them in a crossfire. "Double Trouble!" Roland commanded before he had to block another attack from Torchwick. Scarla then separated her bow into her two daggers and tossed one to Ella. She then activated the bowstring and connected the two daggers. Scarla then swung Ella around in a circle with Ella firing shots to increase her momentum. Once Ella was travelling fast enough, she struck at the enemy with her lance, incapacitating one and forcing the rest to cease their attack in order to defend against Ella's attacks. Once their attention was on her, she stopped herself and swung Scarla around and tossed her other dagger to her. Scarla caught the dagger and appeared right behind one of the remaining two White Fang grunts and took him down with a decisive shot with her bow. Téa confronted the last one and took him down with a swift strike before he recovered from the confusion.

Meanwhile, Roland continued his battle with Torchwick as the two exchanged a series of attacks. Torchwick then broke the exchange as he fired a shot at Roland's feet, forcing a dodge and kicking up smoke. Roland then lost Torchwick for an instant and was shortly bombarded by shots from different directions. Roland blocked and dodged as he patiently waited for the smoke to clear. However, before his opportunity came, he took a hit from one of Torchwick's shots and was brought to his knees. "Is that all you got blue?" Torchwick taunted as he laughed. "I had more of a challenge from red!"

Roland composed himself and replied, "Are you saying you'd rather fight a little girl? I wouldn't be surprised considering your skill level. Honestly, I expected more from the notorious Roman Torchwick!"

Torchwick's laughter stopped at the retort and grew more serious. "Strong talk blue. It's too bad you won't be able to back it up after I'm done with you!" Torchwick then emerged at Roland's back with a shot ready. "Sayonara blue!" Torchwick then fired his shot but helplessly watched as Roland released an energy wave at Torchwick. The wave cancelled out the shot and still made its way to Torchwick, forcing him to dodge the counter. Roland then leapt into action and followed up with several strikes from his sword, putting Torchwick on the defensive. Their two weapons then locked after a simultaneous attack, with neither side giving until Roland delivered a quick kick and Torchwick's gut. Torchwick staggered back from the attack and was put on the defensive again by Roland. As he blocked Roland's incoming attack, he struggled to block it and noticed that Roland began to hit with more power behind each attack. Roland's sword glowed blue as it was infused with the energy that gave his attacks more power. Torchwick then gave up on blocking Roland's attacks and dodged each one of them with impressive agility. Torchwick dodged a few more attacks and turned to aim his cane at Roland, firing a shot after completing the dodge. Roland was then forced to block the attack with his shield and noticed that his sword ran out of its stored power.

Torchwick then moved in to attack but stopped to dodge a swift blade almost connect with him. A confident grin appeared on Roland's face as he saw Téa join the fight. "Having trouble Roland?" she sarcastically asked.

"I had him on the ropes," Roland sarcastically replied back. "Since you're here, I'll let you help me out."

"You're too kind."

"Hey lovebirds," Torchwich interjected. "Don't get too affectionate or I'm going to throw up!"

"Can I shut him up now?" Téa asked.

"We both can," Roland replied as he nodded to Téa. She nodded back as he commanded, "East to West!" Roland and Téa readied themselves and advanced towards Torchwick. Téa took point and drew the fire of Torchwick. As a few shots were fired at Téa, Roland threw his shield to her for her to catch. Téa caught his shield and blocked the incoming shots, which allowed Roland to close the distance between him and Torchwick. Roland then unleashed a flurry of attacks and succeeded to land a couple on Torchwick. Torchwick then pivoted back and shifted his attention to Roland as he fired more shots. Téa then threw Roland's shield back at him, allowing him to block the shots just in time. She then launched a swift counterattack at Torchwick, landing a few blows herself. Torchwick then attempted to fire some shots at her but was met with a bash from Roland's shield. As Torchwick was left wide open, Roland and Téa unleashed a final, decisive attack: the two attack from both sides with a single stroke from their blades coming from both directions of East and West. It was like watching two warriors from different time periods, a knight and a samurai, working together as one. Everything grew quiet for a moment until Torchwick fell to his knees from the combined attack. He looked at the two of them with an angry look on his face. "Okay, NOW I'm mad!" he fumed. "It's time I stop playing around!" He staggered to his feet, surprised of the amount of damage he took. Roland and Téa stood ready as Scarla and Ella rejoined them after their fight ended. "Four on one aren't great odds," Roland said. "You should surrender."

"Against brats like you?!" Torchwick retorted. "I'd rather be arrested by the idiots you kids call police around here!" Ironically, police sirens were heard growing closer as he said this and before long, police cars were arriving.

"Heh. Who would've thought irony could be this good!" Téa remarked. Torchwick said nothing as his situation grew dire. He then smirked as an unknown airship was heard and soon came into view, descending on the criminals. "Well, this has been real fun kiddies," he said, "but I've had enough fun for one night!"

"Quick, stop him!" Roland shouted. Team RSET sprang into action followed by a few policemen who got out of their cars. The White Fang grunts recovered and entered the fight, providing covering fire. The airship landed, allowing the grunts and Torchwick to board. As it began to take off, Team RSET managed to hop on to the boarding ramp, only to be shut down by one last shot from Torchwick. Roland raised his shield to protect his team, but all four of them were thrown from the blast. They all landed on the street below but quickly got up and tried their best as shooting the ship down, despite it being a futile effort. Roland's heart sank as the airship disappeared from view along with their chance to capture Torchiwick.

The police then set up a crime scene and interviewed Team RSET on what happened. "They still got away with the dust?" Roland asked.

"I'm afraid so," the detective answered. "How many shops is this now?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more."

"Don't worry about it. You kids did a great job handling those crooks, but leave the police business to us alright?"

"Yes sir," Roland replied. He was then released and rejoined his team.

"Wow! What a night this turned out to be!" Ella said with excitement.

"I-I'm just glad we're all safe…" Scarla said in relief.

Roland sighed. "I just wish we could've brought that lowlife Torchwick in… If only I had accounted for that airship…"

"Hey! Don't get all gloomy on me!" Ella protested. "We took on actual criminals! Not only that, it's the same guy Ruby took on! That counts for something!"

"I guess…"

"Hmph! You're hopeless Roland!"

"Now, now," Téa interjected. "That's enough. You're right Ella, we did take on real criminals and walked away from it, but your brother's also right: we did miss an even bigger opportunity. Take it easy on him will you?" Ella's expression softened from Téa's words. "Still Roland, don't beat yourself up," Téa continued. "It's not going to help anyone. Seriously, appreciate what we did accomplish tonight."

"You're right," Roland replied. "Thanks Téa."

"Yeah, thanks," Ella added.

"Speaking of which," Roland said. "Téa, when you were fighting with that one White Fang grunt, I saw his attack pass through you."

"Oh yeah, I saw that too!" Ella added.

"That was my semblance," Téa replied. "I have the ability to make attacks pass through me, though, if I do that, my attacks pass through my enemies. It also uses up a lot of aura if I use it a lot."

"Impressive," Roland said. "I'm glad we're on the same team!"

Téa giggled at the praise. "Aw thanks Roland," she said.

"So, what about our things?" Scarla interjected, motioning to the clothes store. They all looked and saw that it had closed down for the night.

"Aww…" Ella pouted.

"Whew…what a relief," Roland said. He then noticed the angry looks on the faces of his team. "I mean…darn it! You guys bought…so many things." He still felt relieved to not have to carry all the clothes the rest of his team bought.

"So what now?" Scarla asked.

"I guess we head home," Ella replied.

"Hang on," Téa interjected as she pointed to a nearby photo booth outside a nearby camera shop.

Roland smiled. "I think that's a great idea," he said.

"Huh?" Scarla and Ella asked. Their eyes lit up as they saw the photo booth, leading them to seize Roland's hands. "Come on! Hurry!" they both cheered as they ran over to the photo booth, dragging Roland with them.

"Whoa! Slow down!" he protested as he was hauled away against his will. Téa simply giggled as she followed the rest of her team. They all arrived at the photo booth and took pictures they all would cherish for years to come.


	12. Ch 11: Kicking Things Off With a Yang

Chapter 11: Kicking Things off With a Yang

At long last, all the final exams were finished. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RSET all cheered joyfully as their first semester at Beacon Academy was over. They all celebrated and then gratefully enjoyed their time off between semesters. Their break seemed to go by in a flash compared to the long schoolyear, and before long, the last day of their break was upon them. Team RSET got their food in the mess hall and discussed what they would do for their last day off from school as they walked over to the table where Team RWBY was sitting. They all watched in amusement as Nora kept throwing grapes into Yang's mouth. "Man, I can't believe our break is almost over!" Téa said.

"This bites!" Ella complained. "Why does our break go by so fast when school takes FOREVER?!"

"Maybe we're so busy?" Scarla chimed in.

"Whatever! The point is school's almost here again, and I don't wanna go back!" Ella pouted.

"Well, there's not much we can do but make the most of our last day off," Roland interjected.

"Yeah, I agree," Téa added. "Whatever we do, we should do it as a team."

"You just read my mind. Let's kick this semester off with a bang!" By then, they reached the table where Team RWBY was sitting and heard Ruby say the same thing. "I always like to kick my semesters off with a Yang!" Yang said. "Eh, get it?" Both Teams RWBY and RSET groaned at her bad pun and saw her face get hit with a tomato from Nora. "That sounded better in your head," Roland said to Yang as he found a seat. He and his team then sat down by Team RWBY.

"Hey, at least I'm not boring!" Yang retorted as she threw the tomato back at Nora.

"It's not my fault you're not punny." Contrary to Yang's pun, Roland's pun made everyone laugh.

"Hey! That wasn't that funny!" Yang protested.

"I think you mean punny sis!" Ruby said between laughs, causing everyone else to laugh more. Yang then got hit with another tomato from Nora as she was heard laughing at Roland's pun.

"Grr!" Yang said as she threw the tomato back along with a carrot. "You guys don't appreciate REAL comedy!" Before she could continue, she was pelted by several grapes from Nora. "Hey!" Yang protested as she threw more of her food back at Nora.

"Yang quit it!" Roland protested. "You're going to-" He stopped to dodge an incoming apple fly his way. "You're making it worse!"

"I don't care!" Yang snapped. "Nora's gonna get it!" By then, the rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR were throwing food at each other, and it wasn't long before the entire mess hall turned into a warzone. Roland dodged any food that came his way and soon grabbed his tray to block incoming food from hitting him. "Aw, c'mon big brother!" Ella protested. "Let's get into this!"

"No thank you!" Roland strongly replied. "I don't intend on getting involved with something so juvenile as-" He was then cut off as a pie nailed him in the face and said nothing as it slowly slid off his face. He then wiped off the whipped cream off of his face and shouted, "THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

"Uh-oh…" Scarla timidly said.

"I've never seen Roland this mad before!" Téa said, utterly shocked by what she saw.

"Y-yeah, he doesn't get this angry often, but when he does, he's really scary!" Roland dropped his tray and picked up some food and dodged any that were thrown his way. He threw three tomatoes at three nearby students, nailing them in their faces and taking them out of the food fight. He then grabbed a plate of peas and spun it around, causing the peas to be launched like bullets from a machine gun, and took out two other students. He then noticed a cantaloupe was launched at him, but he simply caught it with his foot and kicked it back like a soccer ball, taking out the students that launched it at him. All the other students were filled with terror at his performance and dropped their food and left the mess hall. He then noticed that the mess hall was empty, save for his team and Teams RWBY and JNPR. He saw that Team JNPR had built themselves a fortress with all the chairs and tables and heard Nora chant, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Justice will be swift!" Ruby declared in response. "Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!" He team then shouted with her and charged into battle to overthrow the tyrannical Team JNPR. A smirk appeared on Roland's face. "Oh it's ON!" he declared. "Come on guys! We're not going to let them have all the fun!" He then grabbed a loaf of bread and stepped on a tray, causing it to flip into the air and into his right arm, as if he had a sword and shield. Scarla then grabbed two drumsticks and held them like her daggers while Ella found a particularly big carrot and held it like her lance. Finally, Téa grabbed a long leek and held it like her sword, and the four of them charged into battle against Team RWBY.

Utter chaos ensued as each of the two teams met each other in this rather delicious battle. Téa caught up to Blake as she and the rest of Team RSET avoided the volley of watermelons that Team JNPR threw at the rest of them. Téa then attacked Blake with her leek as Blake defended with two loaves of bread. Pyrrha then entered the fray with a loaf of bread but was blocked by Roland's tray. "Well hello there," Roland said with a smirk on his face.

"Greetings!" Pyrrha replied with a smile as the two exchanged blows. Ella then intercepted an incoming Weiss who attacked with a loaf of bread. Scarla then engaged in a "dagger" battle with Ren as he picked up two short leeks. Nora and Jaune stayed at the "castle" of tables and chairs, continuing to hurl watermelons at everyone else. Ruby and Yang watched the situation unfolding before them, planning their next move. "Yang, turkey!" Ruby commanded. Yang then put two turkeys around her hands and leapt into the fray, punching several watermelons along the way. She made her way to Roland as he was fighting with Pyrrha. "Hey Roland!" she called. "How's THIS for punny?! Happy Yangsgiving!" Pyrrha then looked at Yang and leapt out of the way. Roland however, turned around only to see a turkey coming closer to his face as he was slugged by Yang. He was then sent flying across the mess hall into a few watermelons and finally into the wall, completely dazed from the attack. Pyrrha then threw her loaf at Téa, breaking her concentration and left her wide open to several blows from Blake. Scarla and Ella were then pelted by watermelons from Jaune and Nora and took decisive blows from their opponents. Team RSET was defeated and could only watch the delicious chaos that ensued.

Roland was too dazed to make out what was happening but saw what looked like a tornado of food created by Ruby slam Team JNPR against the wall, delivering the delicious justice she promised. His head cleared and he took in all what happened. He and everyone else were covered in food and the mess hall was in shambles from the food fight. As he looked around, he noticed an angry Glynda Goodwitch burst into the mess hall and began to repair all the damage that had been done. "Children, please," she said in an angry, yet surprisingly calm tone. "Do NOT play with your food!" He got up and rejoined his friends who sat down at a nearby table but noticed that Yang was missing. Nora then let out a loud belch, and Yang fell through the ceiling, destroying another nearby table. Everyone then began to laugh at the fun they just had, further angering Glynda.

"Let it go," Ozpin said to her as he entered the mess hall.

She sighed in response. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world," she replied.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" He then began to walk towards the exit. "After all," he continued, "it isn't a role they'll have forever." Glynda then turned and began to leave with him. Roland looked around and continued to laugh with his friends. He couldn't believe that he just took part in such ridiculousness and made an utter fool of himself. However, all of that didn't matter compared to the joy he was feeling being a fool with his friends. "Hey Yang," he said to her. "Good one." He then gave her a wink, referring to the pun she made before hitting him with a turkey.

"Hang on Roland," she replied. "Could you say that again? I didn't quite catch it before. Something about me being punny?"

"Don't push your luck." Everyone started to laugh again, which began to remind Roland of all the fun times he had with his old friends at Watchtower Academy. He then got an idea from his reminiscing He looked and saw that Ozpin and Glynda just left the mess hall, and he got up and raced after them. "Hey Roland!" Téa called. "Where are you going?"

"I'll explain later!" he called back and continued his pursuit of Ozpin and Glynda. "Excuse me Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch!" he called as he caught up to them. The two of them stopped and turned around as Roland stopped to speak with them. "Is something the matter Mr. Rigorm?" Ozpin asked.

"Hold on!" Glynda interjected before Roland said a word. "Young man, before you can speak to the headmaster, you must clean yourself up at once!"

Roland looked at himself and saw all the stains on his school uniform and grew embarrassed. "Enough Glynda," Ozpin replied. "Let the young man speak."

"Well, I do apologize for my, er, less-than-presentable appearance," Roland said. "Anyways, I'm thinking of doing something with my friends on the school grounds, and I wanted to get your permission to do what I'm about to propose."

"Oh?" Ozpin replied. "And what might that be?"

Night fell upon the last day of the break between semesters, and Teams RWBY and JNPR returned to their rooms to contemplate what to do for the evening. Team RSET had disappeared after lunch and wasn't seen all day. "Well, that was fun!" Ruby said as she sat down on a chair.

"So what should we do now?" Yang asked. "We still have a few hours."

"I still think we should do something as a team," Weiss added. "But we should do something far less messy this time!"

"Agreed," Blake said. The room fell silent for a moment and was broken by something being slipped under their door.

"What was that?" Blake asked. All four of them looked and saw the note on the floor. "Ooh, a note!" Ruby exclaimed, seeing the note. "Quick, read it Yang!"

Yang walked over, picked it up, and began to read it. "Let's see…" she began, _"Come join us for a last night of fun in the open field area on campus. Bring the whole team. Sincerely, Team RSET."_

"I wonder what they have in mind," Blake said.

"I don't know but I'm up for some fun!" Yang replied.

"Ruby, what do you think?" Weiss asked.

Ruby thought for a moment and said, "Let's do it! I think doing something as a big group sounds like a lot of fun!"

"You said it sis!" Yang added. With all in agreement, they changed into their normal outfits and headed to the location Team RSET gave them. As they left their room, Team RWBY noticed that Team JNPR was leaving their room as well, heading to the location on their invitation. As the two teams got closer to the location, the smell of charcoal filled the air and orange-red light was seen ahead. At first, all of them were concerned it was a forest fire, but as they got closer, they noticed that the light stayed in a fixed location. They then saw Roland tending to the bonfire that he built and his sisters and Téa finish setting up chairs and tables. "Hey!" he called to his friends. "Glad all you could make it!"

"So this is what you had planned!" Yang said. "A bonfire?"

"You got it."

"That's it?" Nora said, sounding disappointed. "I there'd be more-" Nora stopped as she saw Scarla, Ella, and Téa getting out marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers: the ingredients to make s'mores. Other snack and a few drinks were also at the site, making conditions perfect for a bonfire. Nora then took off, like a predator chasing prey, preparing to dive headfirst into all the snacks, but was caught by the ear by Ren.

"Ow! Ren!" she protested.

"It's not just for you Nora…" he calmly replied.

"Ooh! I love s'mores!" Ruby squealed.

"I see," Blake chimed in. "It's like a party of sorts."

"Yeah!" Ella cheerfully replied. "We had these at home all the time!"

"That and it's also a tradition at my old school: Watchtower Academy," Roland added. "Everyone would get together for the last night of break to kick off the next semester at these bonfires. We'd make s'mores and eat other snacks and swap stories over what had happen over the semester. We'd also even share what our expectations were for the next semester." Roland then chuckled. "Heh, we had a lot of laughs from some of those stories. Anyways, I'm rambling, come and join us everyone!"

"Now you're talking!" Yang cheered, and they all raided the tables of snacks. Everyone had a wonderful time roasting marshmallows, sharing stories of the semester, and even playing a few games. It turned out that the day after Team RSET had fought against Torchwick, Blake and her new friend Sun fought Torchwick again after only a couple of days. She also shared with everyone that she was a faunus as she displayed her black cat ears. She also shared that she was a former member of the White Fang but left as their tactics became more violent. Everyone grew quiet as they heard the news. They all knew how notorious and violent the White Fang was and were shocked to hear that Blake was a part of it. Roland simply smiled as he looked at everyone who had the same look. "I think I can speak for all of us here," he began. "It doesn't matter what you've done in the past, Blake. What matters is that you're not the same individual that you were back then. You're here with us now and you're still our friend." Everyone else was in agreement, which brought a few tears to Blake's eyes. "Everyone…thank you," she said, wiping her eyes.

"That reminds me," Roland said after everyone grew quiet. "I have something to share as well." Everyone leaned in to hear his story about his family history, how he acquired his sword, and its properties as a legendary blade.

"Wow…" Ruby said, amazed at the story.

"So, you can only use it?" Blake asked.

"That's what I've heard," Roland replied. "Apparently, it becomes as dull as stone if anyone unworthy uses it."

"Yeah right!" Yang scoffed. "You're just making that up so no one takes that flashy sword of yours."

"Well, go ahead," Roland said. He then got out X-Calibur and gave it to Yang. He then grabbed a small log and stood it upright. "Take a swing at that log," he continued. "The sword can easily cut it in two."

"Heh, bring it! The kiddie gloves are comin' off!" Yang then firmly grasped X-Calibur and noticed how fine of a blade it was and that it felt very comfortable in her hands. She then swung at the log, but the blade bounced off and didn't even leave a scratch. She dropped the sword and clutched her hand in pain. "Ow! What the heck was that?" Everyone laughed at the spectacle. "That's not funny!"

Weiss then chimed in, "I think you mean-"

"Don't even think about it!" Yang snapped, expecting the pun.

"Let me try!" Nora chimed and picked up the sword. The result was the same.

"Clearly, you two lack discipline!" Weiss said in a somewhat condescending way and strolled up to take the sword. She gripped it and took a poised and elegant stance before swinging it at the log, but the result was the same. "What insolence! Rejecting ME?!" Weiss complained. Jaune, Pyrrha, Téa, and Ren all tried but failed like the others before them, and Blake refused since she didn't need something to remind her of worthiness. Finally, Ruby gave it a try, and as she took a swing, the result was the same…almost. Roland saw a very small scratch in the log that none of the others made, but that was all the damage done much to his relief. Ruby then gave the sword back to Roland once she was done. "This is gotta be some kind of trick!" Yang protested.

"I know!" Weiss added. "It's attuned to your aura Roland! That's why only you can wield it!"

"That may be it," Roland sarcastically replied, "but maybe all of you just aren't worthy." He then cut the log cleanly in two as if it were butter.

"Wanna bet?" Yang scoffed. "I bet I'll prove I'm worthy after I beat you in a fight!"

"Is that so?" Roland replied. "Want to test your theory?"

"That's what I was getting at! Besides, after seeing you fight Pyrrha a while back, I wanted to see what you're made of!"

"Very well, I accept your challenge. To be honest, I've wanted to see the famed strength of Yang Xiao Long for a while now!"

"Be careful what you wish for!" Everyone else grew excited for the upcoming battle and moved to the open field near the bonfire. Roland and Yang readied their weapons and took their battle stances. "Go Roland!" Scarla and Ella cheered.

"Show this blondie what you're made of!" Téa cheered, a hint of jealousy heard in her words.

"You got this sis!" Ruby cheered.

"Take him down Yang!" Blake and Weiss added. Team JNPR couldn't decide who to cheer for among their two friends readying for battle. Once Roland and Yang were ready, they were signaled by the others to begin. Roland didn't advance and shifted to a defensive stance, waiting for Yang to make the first move. "What's wrong?" she taunted, trying to get Roland to act. "Scared?"

Roland said nothing and continued to wait patiently.

"If you won't make the first move…" Yang charged at Roland. "I WILL!" She then lifted her right fist to deliver a punch but met the ground as Roland dodged the attack and countered with a parry. Yang then fired a shot from Ember Celica to avoid the counter and fired more shots at Roland. He blocked the shots with his shield and sword and found Yang up close once again, unleashing a flurry of punches with a few kicks. Roland blocked and avoided each attack, parrying with every opening that presented itself, but Yang managed to block every counter with her gauntlets. The battle continued this way for a while, frustrating Yang. "Not gonna attack?" she taunted. "I'm getting bored here!"

Roland maintained his defensive battle style and for good reason: he was analyzing Yang's fighting style and was looking for weaknesses. A loud clang was then heard as her right fist collided with his shield, causing him to shift back a couple of inches. Roland was astonished by her massive physical strength. _She caused me to move, even with my shield's ability to reduce kinetic energy,_ he thought. _She's quite powerful, but predictable._ As the two were momentarily locked, Roland moved his shield to his right to deflect Yang's punch and created an opening in her defenses. He then landed a frontal kick with his left foot followed by a downward slice from his sword. Yang fell to the ground from the attacks, but caught herself and recovered, avoiding a stab to the ground from Roland. She advanced again, aiming a punch at Roland's head. Roland lifted his sword out of the ground and rolled to the left, allowing him to attack Yang from behind with an upward back slice. Yang then caught herself on the ground and used her forward momentum to flip over, turning herself around at Roland and fire off some shots. Roland raised his shield and advanced, blocking every shot that came his way and landed a shield bash. He then landed another cut with his sword. "What's going on?" Ruby asked. "It's like Yang can't land a single hit!"

"That's Roland for you," Téa said in a proud tone. "It's how he fights."

"What? I don't get it."

"Téa's right," Blake chimed in. "It happened at the beginning of the fight: Roland didn't attack because he was studying how Yang fights and looked for weaknesses. Am I right?"

"Yep!" Ella cheerfully added. "That's how my brother fights! He uses that big brain of his!"

"I hate to say this," Pyrrha added, "but I don't think Yang will win this fight. Roland's too smart and patient for her offensive and reckless battle style. She's too easy for him to predict."

"Don't count Yang out!" Ruby protested. "I agree, she's reckless and impatient, but she's just getting started! Just watch!"

The battle continued with Roland controlling the fight. He continued to avoid or block Yang's attacks while landing perfectly timed counterattacks. _Just a few more blows,_ Roland thought. He went in for a downward cut, forcing Yang to block high, but didn't attack and went low, landing a powerful upward attack. _It's over,_ he thought as he went in for a stab to the gut with his sword charged with energy. However, a clang was heard as his attack was blocked with ease by Yang's gauntlets. "What?!" he said. "You were defenseless! How did you-" He stopped as he saw her eyes turn red and her holding his sword with her right hand. Yang then shouted and landed a powerful punch to the gut, causing Roland to double over and gasp for air. She then landed another punch to his face, sending him flying across the open field. He staggered to his feet, utterly surprised at what was happening before him. _I don't know how it happened but she's hitting a lot harder than before,_ he thought. _It looks like I called this too early._ He narrowly avoided another attack from Yang and managed to recover. _Her fighting style hasn't changed though. I must end this fast! A few more attacks like those and I'm done for!_ Yang relentlessly continued her assault, providing no opening, and any attacks Roland blocked broke his defense immediately. After more near misses, he took a blow to his right arm, causing him to drop his shield. All he could do was dodge, which proved even more difficult with the throbbing pain in his right arm. He charged his sword and released an energy wave at Yang as she charged at him but only succeeded in slowing her down. Although the attack had minimal effect, it was just enough for him to dodge her next attack and attack at the small opening that was created. He landed a kick on her stomach and launched another energy wave at her. Dust was kicked up around her, and before she could get up, she saw X-Calibur at her throat and Roland standing over her. "It's over," he said. "Yield."

All grew quiet until Yang said, "…Alright, you win." The rest of Team RSET cheered and Pyrrha and Ren applauded for Roland's victory and for the amazing match they just witnessed. Roland put away his sword and offered his hand to help Yang up from the ground. Yang, however, was angry that she lost and slapped Roland's hand away, completely stunning him. The rest of Team RWBY and Nora and Jaune came to help Yang up.

"You fought well Yang," Roland said.

"Shut up!" she snapped as she turned away from him.

"It's okay sis," Ruby gently said. "You did great."

"You did fight well," Weiss added.

"I agree," Blake said.

"Can we just not talk about it?!" Yang snapped. "It's over and we're done with it okay?!" She then got up and began to walk away. "I'm going back. Goodnight you guys." She gave an icy stare at Roland as she left. He wanted to say something but felt Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder, and he saw her shaking her head. It was her way of saying that there's nothing he could say to make this any better. She then handed him his shield and said, "You fought masterfully Roland. I can see you've gotten even better since we last fought."

"Yeah, but for what?" he replied, glum for making Yang, the woman he cared for, angry at him.

"She'll be okay. It just takes time for a woman's anger to subside."

"I hope so…"

Ruby then walked up to Roland and said, "Sorry about Yang. She's never lost a fight before, and she gets angry when she loses."

"I'm sorry I made her angry," Roland replied.

"It's okay. She'll get over it. Just don't worry Roland. I don't want to see you sad." The rest of Team RWBY came over to him and gave the same advice. Everyone then cleaned up the site, put out the fire, and left for their dorm rooms. "Thanks for inviting us Roland!" Ruby cheerfully said. "We had a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, us too!" Jaune added. The three teams then retired to their rooms for the night. Roland still felt bad about what had transpired between him and Yang. "It'll be alright Roland," Scarla softly said. "You did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, Scarla's right!" Ella added.

"There's nothing wrong with winning," Téa chimed in. "You fought honorably and have nothing to be ashamed about." _And what does pitching a fit say about a woman like Yang, Roland?_ she thought. She was close to saying it out loud but knew it wouldn't make things better. Part of her did feel happy in the hopes Roland would give up on pursuing Yang. "Thanks guys," he said. "It means a lot to me hearing you say that. I hope Yang and I can still be friends."

"You will," Scarla reassured. "We all get angry sometimes, and it takes time for things to cool off."

"You're right Scarla," he replied.

Ella then yawned. "Can we go to bed now?" she said. "I'm tired!"

"Now that sounds like a good idea!" Téa added. Roland and Scarla nodded in agreement and all four of them changed into their pajamas after showering, brushed their teeth, and headed off to bed to get some rest for the semester that would begin the next day.

Meanwhile, back in the room of Team RWBY, all except Yang were fast asleep. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, the loss to Roland still burned her. _How?!_ she thought. _How did he beat me?!_ The fight replayed in her mind. She fought to the best of her ability, but that wasn't enough against Roland. It was like he read her like a book and found her every weakness. She then remembered the successes she had against him, when her semblance activated. Had she landed another blow or two, she would've won the fight. _Argh! This is so frustrating! But still, I have to admit, he's good._ Despite all the anger and frustration she felt, she admired him for his skill, something not many boys displayed in her experience. She then remembered her behavior in her defeat. _I was a huge jerk to him… I was just so angry… Next time, I'll win for sure!_ She rolled over and attempted to go to sleep with the mix of emotions going through her head.


	13. Ch 12: The Semester Begins - Round 2

Chapter 12: The Semester Begins – Round 2

The next semester began in earnest, causing the next week to fly by. Teams RWBY and JNPR continued to study together without Team RSET due to the tension between Yang and Roland from their sparring match. Everyone was so busy that there was no time to sort through emotions or attempt reconciliation. Finally, things began to cool down as Team RWBY met in the library to play a board game that centered on the conquest of Remnant. Team JNPR sat at a nearby table to work on homework, but Team RSET was at a different table in the library, away from their friends. Roland found it hard to concentrate as he thought about his sparring match with Yang and the aftermath it brought. "Roland!" Ella said as she nudged him. "Could you get out of your head and help me out here?!"

"Oh! Sorry Ella," Roland said as he snapped out of the daze. He wanted to speak with Yang but didn't have time to do so with both school work and her avoidance of him. Roland then continued to work with his team for the next half hour until he needed to get up to use the restroom. Coincidentally, Yang got up from her table to do the same, causing the two to run into each other as they exited the restroom. Yang and Roland stared at each other for a bit, before Roland broke the silence. "Hey Yang," he sheepishly said.

"Hey," she replied, a hint of frustration still heard in her voice.

"Can we talk? I've been trying to talk to you all week."

Yang thought about it for a moment. Frustration still plagued her but time had allowed that frustration to cool, allowing the former feelings of friendship, and a little attraction, to return. She sighed and said, "Alright. What's up?"

"I just…" Roland was at loss for words. He couldn't really apologize for winning, since he had a hunch she'd be even angrier with him if he let her win. "I just miss spending time with you guys. I hope I didn't offend you in any way that night."

"Roland, you didn't do anything wrong," she began after much deliberation. She was impressed that he cared enough to mend things between them even after what happened. "I'm sorry for how I acted. It's just…I've never lost a fight before, so actually losing one stung a lot. I just got really frustrated."

"Yang, I've already forgiven you. I was just worried we wouldn't be friends anymore. The friendship I have with you and the others is so precious to me."

Yang giggled. "You're such a worry wart, you know that? Roland, NOTHING like that will ever end our friendship. It's so sweet to know that you care so much."

"Thanks Yang. Friends?"

"Friends." The two of them smiled at each other, and Roland stood there, not knowing what to do. "Come on Roland. Bring it in." She held out her arms, inviting him to hug her.

"W-What?" he stammered. He recounted his past with girls pursuing him as a "prize" but this was different: the woman he cared for was opening up to him in a way he'd never experienced before. His pulse was racing and his face grew red as he sheepishly walked towards Yang and hugged her back. Her embrace was warm—like a fire on a cold winter day—and her arms were about as strong, no, stronger than his, yet gentle like a mother to a child. It felt…right and Roland relaxed and was filled with bliss at that moment. Yang didn't feel as nervous but felt the strength of his arms around her, arms that were strong enough to protect others in a fight and to lift others from the ground where they had fallen. It was as if she could sense the strong will yet caring heart within him, which reminded her of herself. The two then separated, and both of them were blushing a little bit. "Don't think I'm gonna forget this!" Yang said pointing her finger in Roland's face. "I'm gonna train so I can beat you next time!"

"I'll be ready for when that time comes!"

"Now, c'mon and sit with us."

"I'd be delighted," he replied. He then gathered his team, all of them elated to hear that things were mended between him and Yang, and joined Teams RWBY and JNPR. Team RSET continued their work while Team RWBY finished their game, creating quite a bit of noise in the process.

After a few minutes, two other students came up to where Team RWBY was playing: a blonde faunus with a monkey tail and a blue-haired human who personified the definition of "cool." The faunus greeted Blake and Team RWBY as if they already knew each other and introduced his blue-haired friend. Roland and his team all got up to meet the two strangers, but saw Blake leave as they arrived. "Women…" Nora said to the faunus as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't believe we've met," Roland chimed in. "I'm Roland Rigorm." He then shook hands with the two strangers.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sun Wukong!" the faunus replied. "This is one of my teammates, Neptune."

"'Sup!" Neptune said, shaking Roland's hand.

"Meet my team," Roland replied. "These are my sisters, Scarla and Ella, and this is Téa Green." After everyone was introduced, Scarla and Ella were taken by the handsome Neptune and were speechless. Ella simply giggled after he shook her hand while Scarla couldn't stop smiling and couldn't make eye contact.

"I think will get along nicely!" Neptune said to Scarla and Ella, light sparkling against his teeth.

"Don't forget about me," Roland chimed in as he began to leer at Neptune. Yang giggled seeing the protective big brother in him come out. Neptune got the message and withdrew. "On another note," Roland continued. "What's going on with Blake?"

"I think it's what happened the other night," Ruby said.

"Oh yeah," Sun added. "She didn't like that…well…" He stopped not wanting to disclose more information.

"It's okay Sun," Ruby replied. "Everyone knows what happened."

"That would explain a lot," Roland said. "I'd be surprised if she wasn't bothered by that."

"Except now we have a new problem!" Ruby pouted. "We can't play our game!"

"If you guys need a fourth player, I'd like to join you. Is that alright?"

"Ooh yay! Thanks Roland!"

"See, THIS is someone who's fit to play this game of cunning and strategy!" Wiess said, intending for Jaune to hear.

"Watch as I beat YOU, Roland!" Yang said, and the four of them played their game with Sun and Neptune watching and waiting to join in on the next game.

Roland was alone at the library, gathering his things to go back to his room. He, Sun, Neptune, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang played the game for several hours and everyone left as they were finished. He chuckled as he thought back to the end of the game he played: _"Read 'em and weep ladies!" he triumphantly said. "It looks like I win and am now the master of all of Remnant!" He then proceeded to laugh evilly and said, "Bow down to your new lord and master!"_

 _"Grr! You beat me AGAIN?!" Yang fumed._

 _Ruby and Weiss were both in tears. "It's not faiiir…" Ruby sobbed. "Hold me Weiss!" She leapt into Weiss' arms._

 _"Shut up!" Wiess sobbed. "Stay away from me!" Despite her protests, she still held Ruby._

 _"I'll get you next time Roland!" Yang declared._

The memory ended and Roland smiled. At least this time, Yang was better about losing, even though she was still mad that she lost. He finished gathering his things and began to leave but stopped as he noticed Ruby's game board still on the table. _She must've forgotten this,_ he thought and picked it up as he headed back to his room. As he made his way to the hallway, he began to overhear Team RWBY talking about the White Fang and their plans to investigate. "Oh no!" Ruby exclaimed. "I left my game board!"

Weiss sighed and said, "We're doomed…" Ruby then rushed out of her room down the hallway and ran into three other students that were in the hallway: a light-skinned black-haired girl with fiery eyes, a darker-skinned green-haired girl, and a somewhat pale-skinned gray-haired boy. Roland was so focused on Team RWBY's conversation that he didn't notice the other students in the hallway. After apologizing and directing the other students on their way, Ruby took off down the hallway. "Ruby!" Roland called, stopping her.

"Oh, hey Roland!" Ruby replied. "I gotta go! I left my game board in the library!"

"You mean _this_ game board?" He held out the game board and gave it to Ruby.

"Ooh, thank you Roland!"

"So, who were those guys?"

"I don't know. I think they're more exchange students from the other kingdoms."

"I see." Roland then looked serious at down the hall where the students left.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…something doesn't seem right about those three. I just have a bad feeling about them. It's probably nothing."

"I hope you're right." Ruby and Roland then returned to their rooms and retired for the night.

The next day after class, Roland's team went to the library to finish their homework. Roland however, was finished with his work so he headed over to Team RWBY's room to see if he could help their investigation of the White Fang. The door was cracked open, so he could hear their plans for the day. After hearing their plans, he heard that Sun and Neptune were also eavesdropping through the window. Roland leaned in closer to hear what was going on. "Sorry Sun," Ruby said. "We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"Pfft, you should always get friends involved!" he replied. "That's why I brought Neptune!"

Roland couldn't hear more but heard as Neptune and Sun were brought inside. Roland debated for a moment, but thought it best to make himself known. "Don't forget about me! I'd like to get involved too!" he declared, pushing the door open.

"Roland!" Yang angrily said.

"Sorry!" he said. "You really should make sure the door is closed if you're going to make plans."

"Never mind, just come in," Yang replied, pulling him into their room.

As he was pulled in, he noticed Yang was wearing a different outfit. "Whoa…" he said out loud to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something Roland?" Yang asked.

"Was that out loud? Sorry! I just, uh, was admiring your outfit."

"Oh? What do you think?"

"It, uh, looks…very nice on you."

Yang giggled. "You're sweet you know that?"

"AHEM," Ruby chimed in.

Once everyone was gathered, Ruby went over the plan: "Alright Roland and I can go with Wiess, Sun you can go with Blake, and Neptune can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner." She then proceeded to push Neptune towards Yang. "Everyone good?"

Roland's heart sank since he wanted to go with Yang.

"Actually Ruby," Weiss chimed in. "You and Roland should go with Yang. She is your sister after all."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine with that," Roland added. "Yang and I make a good team anyways, right Yang?"

"I guess if you want to go with me thaaaat badly," she sarcastically replied, but she also wanted Roland to go with her.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you then?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me," Weiss replied.

Ruby then laughed and said, "Nah." She then walked over to both Roland and Weiss and dragged them out of the room.

"But… but…" both Weiss and Roland protested, but it was too late. All of them got started with their missions.

Ruby, Weiss, and Roland made their way to Cross Continental Transmit tower. Ruby marveled at the tower as they got closer, "Wow, I forgot how big the transmit tower looks up close!"

"I'm with you there Ruby," Roland added. "It's been a while since I've been this close."

"You two should see the one in Atlas," Weiss said.

"That was the first one right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct, Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Impressive," Roland remarked, impressed by her intelligence.

"Ooh, look at me," Ruby said in a somewhat mocking tone. "My name is Weiss. I know facts. I'm rich." She began to giggle and got a chuckle out of Roland.

"Don't be a pest!" Weiss retorted. "Besides, we're only here because YOU wanted to see the tower. We could've easily made a call from the library."

"I know but it's so cool! I'm going to take a picture."

"She's got a point you know," Roland added. "Besides, I needed the walk. I was getting too cooped up in the library anyways." Ruby then got out her scroll but fumbled it in her hands and dropped it. It fell on the ground and landed at an orange-haired girl's feet. "Oh," she said, picking up the scroll. "You dropped this."

"Penny?" Ruby said.

"Uh," the girl replied.

"Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks!"

"S-sorry, I think you're confused." She then hiccupped, causing her to toss Ruby's scroll back in her hands. "Uh, I've got to go!" The girl then turned and ran away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"And wasn't that the girl you told us about? Penny was her name right?" Roland asked.

Yeah, but I don't know what's going on," Ruby replied. "But I'm going to find out. You go make your call. I'll meet up with you guys later!" Ruby then went after Penny.

"Wait!" Weiss called, but she was too late. Ruby was gone. Weiss then scoffed.

Roland said nothing and simply scratched his head in confusion. "Well, we should go," he said. "We might as well get this done."

"…Right," Weiss said. The two of them continued to the tower. They then entered and made their way to the elevator. Weiss then requested to go to the communications room to the tower's A.I. and placed her scroll on the scanner. As they rode the elevator to the communications room, Roland noticed that she was fidgety. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing," she replied. Before anything else was said, they arrived at the floor. As they left the elevator, Roland said, "I'll stay here while you make your call."

"Understood," Weiss said. "Excuse me for a moment." She then left to make her call. Roland looked around, admiring the room around him. Nothing this big was present at his home, so seeing this was a rare treat. He then thought about Yang and how he wished he was with her. Weiss then returned with a somewhat glum look on her face. "What's the matter?" Roland asked.

Weiss shook her head. "It's nothing," she said. "I got what we came for. Let's find the others."

"Alright, let's go." The two of them boarded the elevator and left the tower. They then began to walk back to where they were going to meet up with Yang. While they walked, Weiss let out a sigh.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Roland asked. "This is the third time I've asked."

"It's…" Weiss began but she hesitated.

"Talking about it may help. Does it have to do with the call you made today? You were very fidgety and a bit distressed before and after you made that call."

"Fine, if you simply must know, things have been…tense with my father."

"I see. Go on."

"It's just…he's been under a lot of stress lately. I have a reputation to live up to as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and it seems like he's never pleased or happy. I mean, he can be so controlling! He says I must do this, do that, I can't go here, and….it's so frustrating!" She continued to rant about how life at home was so difficult while Roland patiently listened. She then stopped and said, "I'm sorry Roland for having to put up with all of this."

"Don't worry about it. You feel better now don't you?"

"Actually, yes I do. I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of me."

"Then I'm glad to help. It's what friends do for one another. I've been told that I'm a good listener."

"Well, you have my sincere thanks Roland. You really are a true gentleman."

"Thank you. To be honest, I sort of understand what you're going through." He gestured to his sword on his back. "Ever since this blade came to me, I knew I had huge shoes to fill. After all this is the sword the first king of Vale wielded, so how could I live up to such a reputation?"

"I understand," Weiss replied. "But don't worry, you're fine."

"Thanks Weiss," Roland replied. "You know underneath all that ice, you're actually pretty sweet."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Roland chuckled. The two of them then continued to walk and the topic shifted from home life to interests and to school. The two of them got along due to their excellence in academics and mutual intelligence. The topic then changed to their friends and Roland noticed something else was troubling Weiss. He knew exactly what it was. "Let me guess, you wish I was the gentleman with hair a lighter shade of blue?"

"What?" She was flabbergasted. "No, no. It's not that I don't enjoy your company it's…" She trailed off trying to find something else to say.

"You wish I was Neptune," Roland finished. "Go on, admit it."

"Hmph! I could say the same about you, except you wish my hair was blonde and that I was warmer than the 'ice queen' all of you call me!"

"Whoa, that's not what I meant! Well…not completely…" The two of them looked at each other and laughed. "Okay, I'll be honest: I do wish you were Yang."

"I hate to admit you were right, but I wish you were Neptune."

"Really, what's the big deal about that guy? He seems like a cheap flirt if you ask me."

"Hey! I could say Yang is just a floozy party girl!"

"Now is that any way to talk about your friend and teammate? Besides, she's not like that at all."

"No, you're right, but I won't tolerate you talking about Neptune like that."

"Alright, I'm sorry. It's just a first impression I got, and I'm not too fond of how he looked at my sisters. It's just what I do as an older brother."

Weiss then relaxed and giggled. "You know Yang is the same way with Ruby. I can see how the two of you get along so well. Besides, she thinks highly of you."

Roland's face brightened up. "Really?"

Weiss nodded. "She most admires your skill in battle, even after you defeated her."

Roland was speechless. After a bit he finally said, "Well, uh, thanks Weiss."

"It's my pleasure."

"I also have to admit, Neptune may be interested in you as well."

Now it was Weiss' turn to brighten up. "Is that so?"

"I've seen how he looks at you and how he winked at you before we left. It's one of the ways guys show they're interested."

Weiss was now speechless. Before she could say something else, Weiss' scroll received a call.

"Everyone if you can hear me," it was Blake calling, "we need back-"

"HELP!" Sun's voice chimed in.

"It looks like they found something!" Roland said.

"Right, let's go!" Weiss commanded, and the two took off to rendezvous with the others. While they were running, Sun's voice was still heard over the scroll saying they were being chased by Torchwick in some kind of mechanical suit. Roland and Weiss made their way to the freeway and saw Blake, Yang, Sun, and Neptune fighting with a big robot of some kind. "How did they get a Paladin?!" Weiss exclaimed, utterly shocked.

"You mean the new model for the Atlesian Military?!" Roland replied.

"The same one! It's still a prototype but it's still very powerful!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Just follow me and watch my back!"

"You got it!" The two of them got out their weapons and then got onto the freeway and stood ready. "Blake, I'm in position!" Weiss said over her scroll. Blake shortly came into view along with the Paladin following them. "Slow it down a bit!" Weiss commanded Roland.

"Leave it to me!" Roland replied. He built up energy in his sword and released an energy wave at the Paladin, causing it to begin to lose balance. Weiss then created an ice patch on the road, which caused the Paladin to slide off the road and fall to the base under the freeway. Weiss jumped down ahead of Roland, who had to avoid a few cars before jumping down. As he landed, he noticed a thick fog had appeared, restricting his vision. He could clearly hear the Paladin moving around, so he cautiously made his way towards the noise. He then saw Team RWBY battling the giant machine in a masterful way, even exceeding the skill his own team had together. "Checkmate!" Ruby commanded. Roland saw Weiss and Blake advance, landing several quick strikes and an amazing combination of Weiss' semblance and Blake's quick strikes. Weiss however, took a hit and was sent flying. "Ladybug!" Ruby commanded. She and Blake moved quickly around the Paladin, landing blow after blow and succeeded in cutting off one of its arms. Roland then ran over to help as Yang attacked and leapt onto the back of the Paladin. As she was causing damage, the machine backed up and ran straight though one of the columns supporting the freeway, causing Yang to lose her grip. As she fell, the Paladin raised its remaining arm and swung to deliver a devastating punch. Roland sprinted to the battle and bravely leapt in front of the attack with his shield raised. The punch was too much for Roland to handle and was wide open to a blow to the gut, sending him flying into another column away from the battle. Roland was immediately knocked out cold before he hit the ground.

"Roland!" Yang yelled, and was distracted as the Paladin's foot kicked her upwards and finished the job it started: punching Yang in the gut and sent her through the pillar behind her. "Yang!" Blake called out.

Meanwhile, Roland regained consciousness thanks to the fact his entire aura remained or he would've been knocked out for longer. He staggered to his feet, injured from the attack. He then saw something amazing: he saw Yang's hair glowing and her stop a punch from the Paladin with her bare hands. He then saw her destroy the remaining arm of the Paladin and then saw Blake swing her around after she caught Blake's weapon. Weiss and Ruby fired icy bullets at the machine, and Yang reduced it to pieces with one last punch and she was thrown by Blake's weapon. He then saw a woman appear—the same one he encountered at his hometown—and then saw her and Torchwick shatter to pieces like glass as Yang attacked them. The two of them then escaped on a nearby airship. The girls then assessed what had happened, disappointed that Torchwick escaped again, and Yang was also annoyed at Weiss' attempt at a pun. "At least I'm trying!" Weiss protested.

"Where's Roland?" Yang asked. The four of them then saw him limping towards them and clutching his right arm. "Roland!" Yang exclaimed as she rushed to his side, helping him walk.

"Darn it," he said. "It looks like I wasn't very helpful on this mission…"

"Oh stop it!" Weiss protested. "You did help me slow that Paladin down."

"And you bravely protected Yang from that punch," Blake added.

"She's right," Yang affirmed. "My hero!" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Roland was thrown completely off guard, and his face grew as red as Ruby's hood. A smile then appeared on his face, "I'm, uh, glad I could help…" The four girls then laughed at his embarrassing reaction.

"Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked.

The two of them were fine as they were getting a bite to eat at a nearby ramen shop. "They're probably fine right?" Neptune asked Sun.

"Probably," Sun replied as he took another bite.


	14. Ch 13: Ballroom Blitz

Chapter 13: Ballroom Blitz

A month passed after the encounter with Torchwick, and the semester continued on like normal. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RSET got busy as usual with assignments from classes, save for Blake who focused solely on continuing the investigation of the White Fang. She became reclusive: hardly sleeping, eating, or talking to anyone, and spent all of her spare time in the library. As the semester continued, more time was set aside for sparring matches to prepare the students for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament. One afternoon, everyone gathered in the sparring arena for some combat practice. After several matches, Pyrrha was selected to spar against all of Team CRDL. The rest of Team JNPR watched while sitting by Teams RWBY and RSET and joined them in cheering on Pyrrha. Blake however, had her eyes glued to a book in her lap and paid no attention to the match. Roland, who was sitting by Yang, asked, "How long has Blake been at this?"

"She's never stopped since that night we fought Torchwick," Yang replied, shaking her head in concern.

"She's pushing herself too hard. Just look at those bags under her eyes. The last time I saw something like that was when my parents returned from a two-week-long mission. They told me they hardly slept the entire time."

"Well, Blake hardly sleeps now. She actually doesn't do anything else except try to get more info on the White Fang."

"She'll destroy herself at this rate." As Roland finished speaking, the match was over with Pyrrha as the victor. "Well done Ms. Nikos!" Glynda praised. "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, Professor," Pyrrha replied.

"Alright, I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have just enough time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Everyone was silent until Blake made a noise. "Ms. Belladonna?" Blake jumped as she was called on. "You've been rather docile for the last few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it," another student interjected, raising his hand.

Glynda fixed her glasses. "Mercury is it?" she said. "Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually," Mercury replied. "I want to fight…her." He pointed a Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha asked, shocked that she was selected as an opponent. _Only Roland would pick me for an opponent,_ she thought.

"I'm afraid Ms. Nikos has just finished a match," Glynda said. "I recommend you choose another partner."

"No, it's fine," Pyrrha replied. "I'd be happy to oblige." Mercury then headed down to the ring.

"I have to admit," Roland said. "The guy has guts challenging Pyrrha."

"He won't know what hit him!" Nora proudly replied. Mercury made it down to the ring and the match began. "Speaking of combat," Roland said to Yang, "I doubt our bookish friend will last long in a fight in her current condition."

Yang let out a sigh. "I know what you mean," she replied. "She nearly leapt out of her skin when Goodwitch called on her. I guess that's another way to skin a cat! Eh, get it?" She chuckled at her own pun.

Roland simply stared at her in disdain and flicked a piece of paper at her. "That was TEAR-able," he said, causing the others to giggle.

"Oh come on!" she protested. "You've gotta be kitten me!"

Everyone stopped giggling and shook their heads.

"Boo!" Nora said, throwing a tomato at Yang.

"Grr!" Yang said as she prepared to throw the tomato back.

Roland caught her wrist. "No, we're not starting this again," he instructed, taking the tomato out of her hand. "Looks like I win again." He then gave her a wink.

"Hmph! Fine. Where did Nora get that anyway? It's not like we're in the cafeteria."

"Hmm, you're right. To be honest, I have no idea." The match then got intense as Mercury unleashed a flurry of kicks at Pyrrha that missed her by millimeters.

"Wow! It's like she's untouchable!" Téa said.

"Almost," Roland replied. "Her semblance is polarity, and she's using it just to divert each attack slightly to make it look like she's untouchable. Honestly, it's ingenious since it keeps her opponents at a disadvantage. It took me years to figure out." The fight continued, but after a few more exchanges, Mercury forfeited. Everyone was shocked, including Pyrrha, and Glynda declared Pyrrha the victor once again. She also lectured Mercury to think more carefully about choosing his opponents next time. Roland looked carefully at Mercury. _Why would he do that?_ Roland thought. _I don't what it is, but something's not right about that guy or his two friends._ Once Mercury and Pyrrha left the ring, the class was dismissed. "That is all for today," Glynda announced, "and remember that the dance is this weekend. But, you all have your first mission on Monday! I will not accept any excuses!"

Roland snapped out of his stare and remembered the dance on Sunday. _That's right,_ he thought. _The dance is this weekend._ He looked over at Yang who was getting up to leave. _Should I ask her?_ He walked over to ask her but lost his nerve, and she walked away. Roland stood there, frustrated with himself for his weakness. "Roland?" Téa asked.

"Hm? Oh, what is it Téa?" Roland replied.

"Can we go now or are you going to stand there all day?"

"Oh, sorry. Let's go." Team RSET then left the sparring ring and saw Team RWBY heading back to their room. Sun then caught up to Blake and asked her to the dance but got turned down instantly. She then walked away, leaving Sun with his head hung low. The rest of Team RWBY then followed Blake back to their room. Team RSET then did same, and they could tell Roland was distracted. "Roland?" Scarla asked as they all sat down in their room. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing's wrong Scarla," he replied.

"Yeah right!" Ella said. "Your head was in the clouds the entire time we walked back!"

"Come on, spill it," Téa added.

Roland sighed and began, "It's…a few things. For one, I don't know what it is, but I'm getting a bad feeling about Mercury and his two friends. Maybe it's just me, but I can't help but feel uneasy about them. I'm also a little concerned about Blake. She's been so focused, no, obsessed with this investigation of the White Fang. At least I know her team will talk some sense into her. Speaking of her team…" Roland trailed off.

"No quitting!" Ella scolded. "Keep going."

"It's…Yang. I was going to ask her to the dance earlier today, but I got cold feet. Besides, she's got enough on her mind as it is with organizing the dance and dealing with Blake. I don't want to be a bother. Also, my friendship with her is really good right now, and I don't want to ruin things with her. I just don't know what to do…"

"Wow, that's a first!" Ella said.

"Yes, you always have a plan Roland," Scarla added. "It's actually very strange to hear you sat that."

"Heh, I know," he replied. "I don't like it one bit."

Téa was quiet the whole time. The moment Roland began to speak about Yang the way he did, her heart sank. She admired him since they day they met and was elated to have been put on the same team as him. However, while the two did form a good friendship, it wasn't like how close he and Yang had been getting. She felt sad to see him struggle but a little happy that he seemed to be hitting a roadblock. "I think you should be honest with her," Téa said. "You'll regret this more if you don't take this chance."

"Téa's right," Scarla added.

"Besides, how do you think she'll react to hear that you're scared?" Ella asked.

"…You're right, all of you are," Roland said. "Thanks Scarla and Ella." He walked over and gave his sisters a hug. "And thank you Téa. I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"Same here Roland," Téa replied. They all noticed that the hour was late and they all got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next day, after Team RSET got ready for the day and finished their homework, they made their way to ballroom to offer help to Team RWBY with setting things up for the dance. Their help was accepted and they all got to work, but as usual, Blake was nowhere to be found. Ruby slumped down at a nearby table, sad that Blake wasn't around and that she had no intention of coming to the dance. Weiss then placed two pieces of table cloth in front of Ruby. "I need you to pick a table cloth," she said to Ruby.

Ruby looked at the cloths skeptically. "Aren't they both the same?" she asked.

Weiss sighed. "I don't even know why I asked!" She then walked away, passing Roland who was setting up chairs with the rest of his team. He saw the cloths and said, "They look the same to me too."

"Oh shut up!" Weiss retorted.

Yang was carrying a big speaker and placed it down by the stage, causing Ruby and the table to bounce into the air a few inches. She then walked over to Ruby and asked, "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"What's the point?" Ruby replied. "Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going..."

"Oh don't worry she's going." Yang sounded confident. "Weiss! I though we agreed: no doilies!"

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss retorted.

While they argued, Roland walked up to Ruby. "Your sister sounds confident she'll convince Blake to go the dance."

"I hope so…" Ruby replied.

Roland put his hand on her shoulder. "You know Yang better than I do, but from what I know about her, once she sets her mind on something, she'll get it. Have faith in your sister."

Ruby then smiled a bit at Roland's words. "You're right. Thanks Roland."

"Anytime." He finished putting down some chairs and saw Sun and Neptune walk into the ballroom. He and his team stopped what they were doing and joined the others.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked.

"We were thinking about it," Weiss replied. She perked up as Neptune entered the room.

"That's pretty cool."

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun asked.

"Pfft. Yeah right," Ruby scoffed.

"Laugh all you want, I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang confidently replied. Roland couldn't help but think how stunning she was going to look, causing him to blush a little.

"I can't wait!" Ella said. "I love dressing up for this!"

Scarla nodded in agreement.

"Eh, it's not really my thing but I'll be dressing up too," Téa added.

"What about you Roland?" Sun asked.

"I think I'll let my suit speak for itself," he replied. "Wait and see."

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked Sun and Neptune.

"Uh, this," Sun said, gesturing to his current outfit.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says," Neptune interjected.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I'm from Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Yang said.

"So, what does Blake think of all this?" Sun asked. "Is she still being, y'know, Blake-y?"

"Obviously," Weiss replied.

"Still cooped up in the library," Roland added.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby said.

"Guys, trust me," Yang said. "Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." Yang then began to walk out of the ballroom to find Blake in the library. As she left, Roland scolded himself under his breath about missing another opportunity to ask her to the dance. He continued to look at her intently as she left.

"Roland?" Ruby asked after Yang left the room. "Why are you staring at my sister?"

"Huh? I was staring?" he replied.

"Yes," everyone said. Roland felt embarrassed.

"I think I know what's going on," Weiss said. "You're planning to ask Yang to the dance aren't you?"

Roland was hesitant to answer, but he saw no alternative to telling the truth. Roland let out a sigh as he confessed, "…Yes."

"Well, so why haven't you asked her yet?" Sun asked.

"Well, it's…" Roland then went into the reasons he shared with his team the previous night.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to think of my sister, Roland," Ruby said. "But don't worry! You won't be adding any more trouble for her!"

"I say go for it!" Sun said.

"A woman like that won't be dateless for long!" Neptune pointed out.

"I agree. You should go now Roland!" Weiss said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, just wait until she's done talking to Blake, and you can ask her then," Ruby said. Everyone else was in agreement, save Téa who remained silent.

"…Alright, I'm going!" Roland said after some more deliberation. He then turned to exit the room once he was told where Yang was taking Blake. Sun and Neptune accompanied him to be his "wingmen." They gave him somewhat helpful advice and let him on his way once they neared the destination: the lecture hall. As he arrived, he overheard the last part of Blake and Yang's conversation. Yang grew angry and pointed out that Blake was too exhausted to stop Yang if she were an enemy, proving that Blake was in no condition to fight Torchwick. Yang's voice then grew soft, "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please…get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about." Roland then heard Yang's footsteps heading towards the exit. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow," she continued, "I'll save you a dance." Her footsteps grew closer as she left the lecture hall. As she exited, she saw Roland waiting for her.

"Roland!" she said, a little surprised and annoyed to find him there.

"Sorry," he said. "I just got here, but I tried not to overhear the last part of your conversation. Speaking of which, did you manage to talk some sense into her?"

"Honestly, I can't say for sure, but I at least got her thinking about it."

"That's good. I only heard the end, but you handled it well."

"Thanks Roland. So why did you come here? Were you going to try and talk to Blake too?"

"No, she's more your friend, not mine, so she'd be more likely to listen to you. I actually came here to talk to you, if that's alright."

"Sure! So, what's up?"

Roland hesitated again but he knew he had everyone behind him on this. He took a deep breath and began to speak what was on his mind. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. Yang, would you do me the honor of coming with me to the dance tomorrow night?"

Yang was surprised at first but smiled as she was waiting for Roland to ask her. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me?! Of course I'll with you Roland!"

Roland was shocked. He expected some elaborate reason for "no" but the exact opposite happened. At a loss for words, all he could say was, "Uh, that's…great!"

"What took you so long?!"

"I didn't want to add to your troubles. I mean, you had this whole dance to organize and this whole thing with Blake."

"C'mere you!" she reached out and hugged him. "You are so sweet to think of me, and Roland, you'll NEVER be trouble for me."

"Thanks Yang, I mean it," he replied as he hugged her back.

"But just to let you know, I have to be there to check everyone in, so we gotta be there early. And if Blake comes, I owe her a dance!"

"Hmph. Please, is that all? That'll be easy to work with!"

Yang was surprised to see Roland acting loose and confident around her, but she loved seeing this side of him. She only heard of him acting this way around his sisters, so seeing it was a real treat. "Alright! There's still more I gotta do!" Yang said. "Thanks for all your help today Roland!"

"It's my pleasure," he replied. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow night!"

"Heh, me too Roland. I hope you'll blow me away tomorrow night!"

"Just you wait." Yang then turned around and headed back to the ballroom to finish setting everything up. Roland looked at her as she walked away, admiring her blonde hair as it swayed with every step. To him, it felt like nothing could ruin this moment, and he grew ecstatic about the dance. Unknown to both him and Yang, Blake overheard part of their conversation, further swaying her to come to the dance. She then left to get some rest and hopefully find Sun.

The next day came rather slowly as Roland could hardly contain his excitement. Scarla and Ella jumped for joy as they heard that Roland not only asked Yang to the dance, but Yang also agreed to go with him. Téa expressed joy in hearing the news, but it was all an act to conceal her broken heart. She withdrew for the next few hours, wanting to be alone. Everyone then spent the few remaining hours before the dance getting ready. Roland made sure he was the first to shower and made sure his outfit was ready since he had to meet Yang early. He combed his hair in the same way he normally wore it, but made sure it looked nice. He then put on his suit and looked at himself in the mirror: he wore a typical black suit all the other guys wore, except his had his family's crest stitched by the right shoulder on the front. He then finished tying his tie that matched the color of his hair, and finished things off by putting on black gloves to conceal his mark on his left hand. He stepped out of the restroom and allowed his sisters to look at him. "Wow!" Ella said. "You look so handsome!"

Scarla gave one last inspection and said, "Everything's perfect! You look like a true gentleman!"

Roland scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thank you Scarla and Ella," he said as he gave his sisters a hug. He saw the clock and said, "I'd better get going. It'll be rude to keep a lady waiting!"

"Sweep her off her feet!" Ella cheered as he left his room. Roland then walked down the hallway to Team RWBY's door. Nervousness suddenly gripped him as he raised his hand to knock on the door. _No! Not this time,_ he thought to himself and then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the voice of Ruby answered.

"It's Roland," Roland replied.

"Hang on a second!" Activity was heard within the room but then ceased as the knob of the door began to turn as the door opened. Ruby and Weiss were standing in the doorway as if they were making a presentation. "Allow me to present one of the esteemed ladies of the prestigious Team RWBY!" Weiss announced.

"Yang Xiao Long!" Ruby cheered as the two of them stepped aside, revealing Yang waiting for Roland in the room. Roland stood there, utterly speechless as he saw Yang: she wore a white dress that seemed to complement her every feature. To Roland, it was as if an angel descended from heaven. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think…you weren't kidding about turning heads tonight," Roland said. "You look absolutely beautiful…"

"Aw, you're sweet. You clean up nicely yourself."

"Th-thanks." Roland stood and stared for a minute, mesmerized by the sight of Yang, until Ruby snapped him out of it with an elbow to his side. He composed himself and held out his right arm to Yang. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's go!" Yang replied as she took his arm and leaned on his shoulder, and the two then left for the dance.

As Roland and Yang arrived at the ballroom, expectedly, no one else had arrived. Despite there was no one to see them together at the ballroom, all eyes gazed upon them as they walked through campus. Yang, with Roland's help, finished setting everything up and were ready to open the doors. Dozens of students entered the ballroom within a few minutes and the music began shortly after that. Roland patiently waited for Yang to get a break so the two of them could dance. Roland looked and saw Ruby enter the ballroom and saw Yang fawn over how beautiful she looked. Roland smiled at the scene and mentally agreed with Yang. Weiss arrived shortly afterwards and, to Roland's surprise, Blake and Sun. _Well done Yang,_ he thought. _You did it._ Blake and Yang then proceeded onto the dance floor to dance. While he waited for everyone to find him, a girl came up to him, one of the many interested in him, and asked him to dance.

"I appreciate the offer," Roland said, "but no thank you."

"WHAT?!" the brunette replied. "Why? I don't see you with anyone. Besides, why not have a pretty girl like me on your arm for the night?"

Roland grew annoyed by her prideful attitude. "Actually, I DO have a date, and it's someone far better than you. Now, if you don't mind, please move along."

"So where is this 'better girl than me'? I'll leave when I see her!"

"That would be ME," Yang chimed in as she strode over to Roland and took his arm. Everyone else—Weiss, Ruby, Sun, and Blake—followed soon after. The girl stood there speechless upon seeing Yang.

"B-But, I thought you were-" the girl began.

"Making up an excuse?" Roland finished. "Take a good look and see if I'm making this up."

"Anything else, princess?" Yang asked, her anger beginning to build.

Mortified, the girl left. Roland then exhaled. "Whew, you came just in time," he said. "I thought she was never going to leave."

"You know I got your back!" Yang replied, giving him a wink.

"She was another one of THOSE girls, like the many who chased me back home."

"Well, I'm happy to help!"

"Since that's over," Sun began, "I think it's my turn!"

Blake smiled. "Alright Sun," she said. "Let's go." The two of them then left for the dance floor. As they danced, Blake laughed with joy the entire time, and then she looked over at her team, giving them a smile. "I told you she would come," Yang said.

"Mission accomplished," Weiss said.

"And a fine job too," Roland added.

"So…what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Just have fun!" Yang said. "Oh by the way, Roland, I have a little something to show you!" She then grabbed Roland's hand, leading him to the door. Weiss then walked around to mingle. "Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby called.

"So what is it you're going to show me?" Roland asked as he was led by Yang.

"Oh, just some folks you might wanna see!" she replied. As they arrived at the door, Roland saw a sight that blew him away: he saw his sisters all dressed up for the evening. Scarla wore white kimono with a pink cherry blossom pattern, and Ella wore a black dress with a yellowish lily pattern. "Wow…" he said. "The two of you look so beautiful…"

Scarla and Ella both giggled. "Aw, thanks Roland!" they replied as they hugged their brother.

"Okay, hold still," he said as he got out his scroll. "Mom and dad will love this!" He then took a few pictures of the two of them.

"Hey Yang" Ella said as Roland finished. "Get one with all three of us!"

Yang giggled. "No problem," she replied. "Okay…say Nevermore! Aw, you guys look so cute!" She handed Roland back his scroll and returned to checking students in.

"Don't get too comfortable!" Roland said. "You still owe ME a dance!"

"Oh don't worry! It's coming!" Yang replied. She then checked Mercury and his friend Emerald in to the dance. Roland, however, didn't notice them enter as he was introduced to Scarla and Ella's dates for the night. Roland then proceeded to question them to make sure they were worthy to accompany his sisters, but stopped as Scarla and Ella protested. Roland then backed off and allowed the four of them to proceed to the dance floor. After a few more minutes, Yang was done checking everyone in and rejoined Roland. "Alright, I'm all yours now!" she cheered.

"Let's do this!" Roland declared as he and Yang hit the dance floor. Yang laughed with joy as she was impressed by Roland's skill at dancing, and Roland smiled the entire time, as he too was having a great time. "Wow, I'm impressed!" Yang said as the pace slowed.

"Just wait," Roland replied. "I'm just getting started!"

"Wow!" Ruby said to Weiss. "They're so cute together!"

"I agree," Weiss replied. "Roland also displays impressive dancing."

"Yep! He has US to thank for that!" Ella chimed in as she and Scarla were taking a break from dancing.

"We taught him everything," Scarla added. Roland and Yang continued to dance for the next several songs until they left the floor to take a break. Yang then found a seat by Scarla and Ella. "Whew!" Yang said. "Your brother's good at this!"

Scarla and Ella giggled at her praise and began to tell Yang how they taught him when they were younger. "We HAD to have a noble gentleman to come to our tea parties!" Ella said.

"Our father was often busy, so Roland kindly filled in," Scarla added. However, "kindly filled in" was code for "he had no choice." Yang laughed as she heard this, picturing Roland dressing up for a tea party.

Roland headed for the punch bowl to get him and Yang something to drink. He then ran into Ruby and Jaune. "Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey Roland!" Ruby and Jaune replied.

"Boy, I'm having a grand time!" Roland continued. "How about you two?"

"Well…I haven't really left this spot so…" Ruby began.

"I think that speaks for itself," Jaune finished.

"Really?" Roland said. "You have to dance at least once!"

"Nope!" Ruby promptly replied.

"Not really in the mood," Jaune said. He then shared that he and Ruby were talking about how things fell through with Weiss.

"Sorry to hear that," Roland said. "I've often heard that once you stop trying so hard, the right woman will appear. Often, she's been right in front of you the whole time." Roland implied Pyrrha to Jaune, trying to get the boy to notice her.

"Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty…cool," Jaune said. "I get why she went with him."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair!"

"Hey!" Roland retorted, pointing to his own blue hair.

"Uh, you pull it off too Roland!" Jaune nervously replied. Roland simply rolled his eyes and headed back to where Yang was sitting to bring her some punch. As he sat down, he was subjected to scrutiny by Yang after hearing how he learned how to ballroom dance. Roland gave both of his sisters an annoyed look which only prompted more laughter by them and Yang. He then put his head down on the table in embarrassment, but Yang rubbed his back. "Aw, I think it was real sweet what you did for your sisters," she said.

"Yeah, sure," Roland sarcastically said. Roland lifted his head and drank some punch, saying nothing more.

"Hey c'mon," Yang said. "I know what will cheer you up! We need a picture together!"

"…Alright, I'd like that," Roland replied. He handed Ella his scroll and Yang handed Scarla her scroll. As they got a picture, Yang cuddled close to Roland as she saw how cute the two of them looked together, and Roland did the same as he mentally agreed. After talking for a bit, Yang got up to find Ruby while Scarla and Ella rejoined their dates on the dance floor. Roland then saw Pyrrha enter the ballroom, wearing a beautiful red dress that complemented her hair, and was relieved to see that she came. He smiled and waved at her, causing her to smile and wave back. He then saw someone he hoped would arrive: Téa wearing a green kimono that matched her hair. Roland got up to greet her, "Téa! I was hoping you'd show up! Where have you been?"

"Hey Roland," she said. "I had some things to do. Where's Yang?"

"She went to find Ruby. Anyways, you look nice."

"Thanks Roland. Just don't say that too much around this guy!" Téa then introduced Roland to her date.

He shook his hand and said, "Take care of her. She's a dear friend." Téa smiled at the complement and headed to the dance floor with her date. Roland then headed up to where Yang and Ruby were standing.

"And you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby said to Yang, referring to the dance.

"I second that statement!" Roland chimed in.

"Aw thanks!" Yang replied and then hugged Ruby, choking her in the process. Roland stood back to not get strangled himself. "That wasn't all me though," Yang continued. "Weiss did a lot too." The three of them watched as Neptune strode up to Weiss and taking a seat by her.

Yang sighed, "Tomorrow it's back to work…"

"Hey now!" Roland chimed in. "Let's not ruin what we have tonight!"

"Roland's right," Ruby added. "And I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Laughter was then heard growing among all the students there. "Except for that," Ruby said.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Roland added, completely thrown off as Jaune walked into the ballroom wearing a dress and made his way to Pyrrha. Roland then cracked a smile. "Finally, that idiot finally gets it!"

"Huh, what do you mean Roland?" Ruby asked.

"I'm talking about those two!" He pointed at Jaune and Pyrrha. The music started up to a faster song, prompting Roland to take Yang's hand. "You and me, let's go," he said.

"Whoa! Alright then!" Yang replied, surprised by his bold move and the two headed down to the dance floor and joined Team JNPR, the rest of his team, and Blake and Sun. Everyone had a grand time and Roland had quite the time out of all of them as he also danced with his sisters in addition to Yang. Ruby then made her way down to watch, prompting Roland to grab her hand. "Come on Ruby!" he said. "Dance with me!"

"Uh, no, please no!" she replied, trying to get away.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead!" He wouldn't take no for an answer. He then led Ruby in an easy dance and she enjoyed it more than she expected. Yang, who was taking a break, smiled as she watched Ruby dance with Roland and was touched by his kindness. As the song was over, Roland led Ruby off of the dance floor. "Okay, okay," she said, catching her breath. "I think that's enough dancing for one night!"

"Sorry for being a bit forceful Ruby," Roland said. "I had to make sure you got a chance to dance."

"It's okay, and thanks Roland!" Ruby then left the floor and sat down and after a bit, she quietly exited the ballroom to head back to her room.

Roland then felt a tap on his shoulder. "You still got some dance left for me?" Yang asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" he replied, and the two continued to dance into the night, the clock striking midnight.


	15. Ch 14: A Grimm Situation

Chapter 14: A Grimm Situation

Roland awoke the next morning, exhausted from a night full of dancing. He didn't want to get up since he didn't get back until two in the morning after he escorted Yang back to her room. Despite his exhaustion, he was still happy about the wonderful time he had with Yang. As he got up, he got the rest of his team up, since they were also exhausted, and the four of them got ready for the day. Everyone then assembled to get ready for their first mission and awaited Professor Ozpin to address the crowd of students. Before he began, Team RSET made their way through the crowd to a spot set aside for them by Teams RWBY and JNPR. Yang waved and winked at Roland as his team made their way to the spot.

After Ozpin finished speaking, Team RSET made their way to selection screen to find a mission for them. They noticed that Team RWBY rushed over to the selection screen, looking for a search and destroy mission in the southeast, but as they found one, they were rejected due to being first-year students. Ozpin then strolled over to them, feigning ignorance as to why Team RWBY wanted the mission but changed the restriction to allow them to go, knowing that they'd break the rules anyway. Ozpin then gave them a stern warning about the dangers they will face and to remember their teamwork they had worked on all year. Team RWBY then exited the room, triumphant on their success, but that only caused a worried look to appear on Roland's face. "Hey Roland," Téa asked. "What kind of mission do you think will be good for us?"

Roland did not answer.

"Roland?" Téa asked again as she turned around. She saw Roland quickly walk up to Ozpin. "Excuse me Professor Ozpin?" Roland asked.

"Ah, Mr. Rigorm," Ozpin replied. "Is there something you need?"

Roland simply cut to the chase. "You can't let Team RWBY go on this mission."

Ozpin wasn't fazed, knowing exactly what Roland was getting at. "Oh? Now why do you say that Mr. Rigorm? Surely you don't doubt the skill of your classmates?"

"No sir, it's just…I don't think they're ready to face the dangers outside of the kingdom. I've faced dangers like that when I had to defend my home, and they're on a completely different scale."

"I understand your concern Mr. Rigorm, but I believe it's best to let them learn that from themselves. Besides, they'd go regardless if I allowed it or not."

"Then, let my team accompany them. Grant me at least that."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Mr. Rigorm. The huntsman leading the mission would be overwhelmed to have to look after so many students, thus making the mission even more dangerous."

"But-"

"Now, Mr. Rigorm, how would your friends react to what you're saying to me, especially Miss Xiao Long?"

Roland became silent, knowing that Yang would give him a good punch for doubting her ability.

"It's good to know that you care so much for Miss Xiao Long, Mr. Rigorm, but have faith in the abilities of her and her team. If I must be honest, the four of them display the greatest potential as future huntresses that I've ever seen at this academy."

"…You're right about that sir," Roland replied.

"Don't worry, Mr. Rigorm. I have one of my most trusted huntsmen leading this mission. He will watch over Team RWBY."

Roland was silent, having no more to say.

"May I make one more suggestion?" Ozpin asked. "If you have something to say to Miss Xiao Long, now would be the time to say it."

Roland looked up at the exit where Team RWBY left the building. "Thank you sir," Roland replied.

"My pleasure Mr. Rigorm. Don't forget about the team you have under your care, but for now, go to Miss Xiao Long."

Roland left without hesitation, and didn't notice his team trying to get his attention. "ROLAND!" Ella called out, getting annoyed at him. "Where are you going?!" She began to chase after him, but got stopped by Ozpin. "Let him be, Miss Rigorm," he said. "He has important business to attend to, but he will be back soon."

Roland exited the building and caught saw Team RWBY with Professor Oobleck. _HE is the huntsman they're going with?!_ he thought to himself, causing him to worry more. He snapped out of it and caught up to Team RWBY. "Yang!" he called as he ran to them.

"Hey Roland!" she called back. "What's wrong?"

"No, it's just… Can we talk for minute?"

Yang looked over at her team and Oobleck.

"Very well!" Oobleck replied. "But make it quick! We will be departing shortly!" He then sped off in a blink of an eye into the airship. Blake and Weiss looked at each other and nodded, giving Yang and Roland some privacy. "So what is it Roland?" Ruby chimed in, completely missing the message of privacy. Weiss then gestured to Ruby to come. "Ruby, he means talk alone," Weiss said.

"OH!" Ruby replied. She then grew embarrassed that she didn't realize what was going on. "I'll just…um…" She quickly walked into the airship with Blake and Weiss, leaving Roland and Yang alone.

"So what's up?" Yang asked.

"I hear you're going on a search and destroy mission in the southeast, which is where the White Fang are rumored to be."

"That's right. Wait, you're not gonna try and talk all of us out of going are you?" Her tone grew annoyed at the thought.  
"No," Roland replied. "I already know all of you are going there regardless, and I know all of you possess the skill to take care of yourselves out there."

"Then what's on your mind?" Yang asked.

Roland closed his eyes for a moment. "The Grimm out there are far stronger, smarter, and numerous than within the kingdom."

"Yeah, I know. Ozpin told us the same thing. What's your point?"

"Just…be careful out there Yang." Roland took her hand. "Don't do anything reckless or foolish. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Yang smiled and gave him a hug. "You're sweet as always Roland, but don't worry about us. We'll be fine and back before you know it!"

Roland hugged her back and held her for a bit. "Take this," he said as they separated, handing her a bracelet. It had peculiar designs on it like ancient runes.

"What's this?" Yang asked.

"It's a bracelet my sisters made for me. It has ancient runes that the knights of old engraved on their armor that were said to bring luck and protection. My sisters made it for me when I was on my graduation trial back at home."

"Aw, thanks Roland. It's beautiful."

"Think of me when you wear it, and let it be a reminder that you don't always have to punch your way out of every situation. Use your head, and remember that you have your team with you to help."

Yang smiled. "I will." She then kissed him on the cheek. "I gotta go now. I'll see you when I get back!"

Roland held his hand to his cheek, cherishing the kiss Yang gave him. "I'll be waiting for you to return!" he called as the airship's engines roared to life. He stayed as he watched the airship rise into the air and take off in the distance.

Roland rejoined his team and they all were given a mission on the outer wall to help guard the kingdom. Ella chose the mission since it was close by and it meant they could take it easy today. Team RSET then returned to their room, but Roland took a walk around Vale, wanting to be alone. His thoughts were still on Yang, and he wondered what she and her team were doing, where they were at, and more. Ozpin's word echoed through his head: _"It's good to know that you care so much for Miss Xiao Long, Mr. Rigorm, but have faith in their abilities. Don't worry, Mr. Rigorm. I have one of my most trusted huntsmen leading this mission. He will watch over Team RWBY."_ Roland felt encouraged at Ozpin's words but he still was worried about Yang. _Don't do anything foolish Yang,_ he thought.

"Hey, Roland!" a familiar voice called. Roland was so deep in thought that he jumped a bit. He looked up and saw Sun and Neptune walking towards him. The two of them laughed a bit when they saw him jump. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Sun asked.

"Only a bit," Roland replied. "What are you two up to?"

"I think THIS will answer your question," Neptune replied as he and Sun held up two badges that said "Junior Detective" on them.

"Junior Detective?" Roland asked.

"Yep! That's right!" Sun declared.

"Crime won't stand a chance while Junior Detectives Neptune and Sun are on patrol!" Neptune added. The two of them struck poses and light shot out from behind them.

Roland simply stared at them, unimpressed. "Are you two done?" he asked.

"What?!" Sun exclaimed. "Come on Roland! You have to admit this is cool!"

"Oh yeah, it's cool," Neptune added with a sparkle coming from his teeth.

"It's cool I guess…" Roland replied, still unimpressed.

Sun then noticed that Roland was feeling a little down. "Okay, what's up Roland? I know you don't look THIS miserable all the time."

Roland sighed. "It's just… Hey! I don't look miserable all the time," He protested, causing Sun and Neptune to laugh. Roland then continued after Sun at Neptune stopped laughing, "It's about Yang…"

"Say no more!" Sun interjected. "Come with us!"

"What?" Roland replied.

"You need some time with us guys," Neptune added. "It's the perfect time talk about women."

"Yeah, what he said!" Sun added. They put their arms around Roland's shoulders and led him down the street.

"Uh, o-okay," Roland replied. "It's been a while since I've done something like this." The three of them walked over to a noodle stand, the same that Sun and Neptune visited before, and ordered some food. As they ate, Roland shared his concerns of where Team RWBY was going for their mission, thus explaining his dour mood earlier.

"Ah, don't worry Roland!" Sun said. "You know of all people that Yang could take care of herself!"

"I agree," Neptune added. "I've seen firsthand that she's a strong woman. Oh what a woman…" He then smiled as he thought of her.

A jealous look appeared on Roland's face as he proceeded to hit Neptune on the back of the head. "Knock it off!" Roland declared.

"Ow! Sorry!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said."

Sun then burst into laughter at the sight. Roland never acted out like this before. "Neptune, you'd better watch out for this one! She's taken alright!"

"Hmph…" Roland replied and he returned to eating his dinner.

"You definitely have what it takes to keep up with her," Sun said to Roland. "And besides, she's got Blake with her too." Sun's tone grew brighter as he spoke of Blake.

From everything that was happening, Roland began to smile.

"There now! Was that so hard?" Neptune said.

"No, not really," Roland replied. "Thanks you guys. I'm glad I have such good friends like you."

"Pfft, don't mention it!" Sun replied. "Seriously, you've been hanging around girls too much!"

"Ignore him, for he does not know what he speaks!" Neptune interjected.

"Hey come on, even YOU get tired of it every once in a while!" Sun retorted, silencing Neptune.

"At least when just the guys hang out, we can talk about them all we want," Roland said.

"FINALLY, someone who makes sense!" Neptune cheered. The three of them continued to eat and chatted about the ladies in their lives, which all happened to be on Team RWBY. _Who would've thought that Team RWBY would be so popular with everything that has happened,_ Roland thought.

After an hour, the three of them walked back to their rooms and went to bed. As Roland lay down on his bed, he began to think of Yang. _Yang,_ he thought, _I wonder what you're doing right now... Please be safe…_ Strangely, a feeling of peace came over him and he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at Mountain Glenn, Team RWBY made camp in an abandoned building and they all lay down to go to sleep for the night with Ruby taking the first watch. Weiss, Blake, and Yang talked for a bit about everything that happened that day and of the question Oobleck asked each of them: "Why do you want to be a huntress?" After discussing it for a bit, the three of them got as comfortable as possible and went to sleep. Yang rolled onto her side and noticed the bracelet Roland gave her. She smiled as she looked at it and remembered how Roland's words helped her out earlier that day: she fought bravely against a small pack of Beowolves, but more leapt out from the abandoned buildings at her. Normally, her headstrong personality would've had her attack head-on, but before she charged forward, Roland's words echoed in her head, _"…you don't always have to punch your way out of every situation_. _Use your head and remember you have a team that you can rely on."_ Rather than attack, Yang rolled out of the way and fired some shots to escape the bad position. She then called on her team for help and the four of them soundly defeated the Beowolves. _Thanks Roland,_ she thought, still admiring the bracelet. _Even all the way out here you find a way to help me out. Don't worry, I'll make it home to you in one piece. Just you wait!_ She then thought about the question Oobleck asked her. _What's your answer Roland? I mean, I'm a huntress for the thrills and adventures, at least I think so, but why do you want to be a huntsman?_ Her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

Roland saw Team RWBY fighting a large hoard of Grimm. They fought like nothing he'd ever seen: it was almost on par with professional huntsman and huntresses. They beat back the Grimm soundly and Yang turned to him and ran in his direction. He ran to her, a big grin on his face. However, before they were about to touch, a crimson blade fell, cutting Yang's right arm off. She fell to the ground, immediately losing consciousness, and Blake struggled to help her up to get away. Roland looked around and saw Beacon on fire and in ruins with Grimm swarming everywhere led by a shadow: one that looked like a woman with fiery eyes that fired black arrows from her bow at all of his friends. Roland saw as another shadow with a white Grimm mask raised a crimson sword to finish Blake and Yang off. Roland ran to them in desperation but saw that Blake and Yang only grew further. He then heard Blake scream as the sword fell on her and Yang. "NOOOOOOO!" Roland yelled. He then felt the ground vibrate beneath him as the Grimm and both of the shadows turned on him since he was the only target left. He felt the vibration again as his vision went black.

He jolted awake and sat upright, breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. He breathed a sigh of relief to find out it was only a dream. He still felt vibrations coming from his scroll beneath his pillow. He caught his breath and picked up his scroll and saw that it was a call from Yang, not the alarm he set. Worry began to grip him as he answered the call. "Hello?" he answered.

"Rol… It….Yang…" She said, her voice breaking up.

"Yang? What is it?"

"Whit…ng…Train….Grimm…"

"Yang? You're breaking up!"

"We….nee…lp…." The call then dropped out.

"Yang, no! Damn it!" His voice woke the others.

Ella let out a long yawn. "…Do you have to be so loud…?" she groggily said.

Téa got up and rubbed her eyes. "Is something wrong Roland?"

"I… I'm sorry I woke you guys," he replied. "I'll explain once we get ready. It's time to get going anyway." Team RSET all got up and got ready for the day, and after some breakfast, they headed over to the airship that would take them to the section of the wall they were to help guard for the following week. As they walked, Roland explained the situation to his team. "I couldn't really make out what Yang was saying and the call dropped after only a few seconds," he said.

"I wouldn't worry Roland," Téa said. "We all know how strong Team RWBY is in battle."

"Yeah," Ella added. "Yang could've also dialed the wrong number!"

"They'll be alright," Scarla finished.

Despite his team's reassurance, Roland was not convinced. "She did sound urgent, like she was in trouble," Roland replied.

At that moment, Nora was heard saying to Jaune, "Probably a butt dial…"

Like Roland, Jaune also worried that something was wrong. Roland turned to Team JNPR, who was walking towards the airship waiting for them. "Jaune!" Roland called as he walked over to Team JNPR. "It sounds like you got a call early this morning. Is that right?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, Ruby tried calling me," Jaune replied. "I couldn't understand her because the service was so bad."

Roland's worry began to grow. "Yang called me at about the same time this morning. Like you, I couldn't understand her."

"Do you think it could be something bad?" Jaune's voice grew urgent.

"I had a hunch, but now I'm convinced something bad is going to happen." Just as Roland finished speaking, an alarm went off in the city. Teams RSET and JNPR looked towards the city. Roland closed his eyes and said, "Sometimes I hate being right."

"Come on! We're changing our mission!" Jaune declared. The eight of them boarded the airship and requested to be taken to the city.

As the airship approached the city, a massive hoard of subterranean Grimm was seen coming out of a hole in the ground by a nearby shop. Team RWBY stood in the middle of the city square fighting off the hoard surrounding them. "Pilot!" Roland called. "Open the doors! We're jumping!"

"Understood!" the pilot responded and descended to a hover above the city square. Teams JNPR and RSET jumped out of the airship and landed in the city square. As they landed, the eight of them advanced on the hoard of Grimm that filled the city square. Roland cut his way through a pack of Beowolves and then saw Yang leap into the air firing shots at incoming Grimm on the ground. Her momentum carried her away from the square and down a nearby road, but a few small Nevermores attacked and brought her to the ground. "Yang!" Roland called out, and he ran to where she fell. A few Creeps and Beowolves stood in his way, and the nearest Beowolf attack with a claw swipe. The claws were met with Roland's shield followed by a decapitating cut at the throat. He jumped into the air to avoid the teeth of the three Creeps and then impaled one of them through the head with his sword. He stabbed the next one in the throat and then cut the last one cleanly in half. Roland avoided a slash from the last Beowolf, cutting off its arm and stabbed it through the chest. The five Grimm then faded into black mist, but more came at him.

As the group of Grimm closed in, one by one they were felled by arrows and shots from his team as they caught up to him. Téa then swiftly cut down two Beowolves that attacked Roland's blind spot and his sisters took down five creeps that entered the fray. Roland smiled as he saw his team helped him and collected himself as he advanced. Rather than charge recklessly as he did, he advanced cautiously and took advantage of openings left by the Grimm. He then made his way to where Yang fell but he saw a car flying at him that Yang punched into the air to mow down incoming Grimm. As he sidestepped to avoid the car, he continued his advance, cutting down any Grimm that got in way. As Yang fought and defeated two Ursas, she turned around and saw an Alpha Beowolf along with three more Beowolves coming from behind. She turned around in a desperate effort to defend but was too late. Before the Beowolves struck, Yang saw a blue light, followed by a blue energy wave mow down all but one of the Beowolves, and she saw as the last Beowolf was cut in half. As it faded into black mist, she saw Roland standing behind the Grimm with his sword finishing a killing blow. He then looked at her and confidently smiled, speaking volumes without a word. She smiled and winked at him, and the two returned to battle.

Yang bravely took on the next pack of Grimm, punching several Creeps into the ground. An Alpha Beowolf along with two more Beowolves attacked Yang from behind, only to find Roland's shield protecting her blind spot. Roland blocked the attack from the first Beowolf, hacked off an arm from the second one, and bashed his shield into the Alpha, stunning it for him to cut down the first one. Yang then cracked the skulls of the Alpha and the wounded Beowolf, killing them both. An Alpha Usra then appeared after the Beowolves and attacked Roland. He blocked a claw swipe with his shield and then slashed at its belly, weakening it for Yang to deliver a few shotgun slugs and a final punch to the head. Finally, a Deathstalker stood in their way as they advanced back to the city square. Roland took point and avoided a strike from its tail and blocked several attacks from its pincers. This was all a distraction for Yang to grab its leg, and with incredible strength, she flipped the Grimm over. She and Roland both leapt in the air, and she then punched Roland's shield upon his signal, sending Roland flying to the ground with incredible speed, plunging his sword into the soft belly of the Grimm. The Grimm faded into black mist and the two rejoined their teams, and by then, reinforcements arrived from Beacon and from the Atlesian military. After an amazing display of battle prowess from Team CVFY, Glynda arrived and sealed up the hole that was created by the rogue train that entered the city. With the Grimm reinforcements cut off, the Grimm were soon routed from the city.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RSET all gathered together and watched with pride as Torchwick was taken into custody by the Atlesian military. As everyone congratulated each other, Roland looked at Yang and put his arm around her, holding her close. She leaned on him, appreciating the affection and getting the message he was sending. "I'm so glad you're alright, all of you," Roland said to Yang and Team RWBY.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Yang replied. "You gotta admit Roland: it was a good thing we went!"

"Yeah! Look at what we've done today!" Ruby chimed in. "We stopped the bad guys!"

Roland smiled as he closed his eyes. "Yes, you were right Yang," he said. "Your team managed to accomplish something big today."

"Huh? What was that Roland?" Yang sarcastically replied. "Something about me being right?"

"You won't hear it twice," he replied, giving her a wink, causing everyone to laugh at the banter. Yawns were heard from everyone, especially from Team RWBY, and everyone left for their rooms to rest. Before Yang left, she walked back to Roland and handed him the bracelet he gave her. "You were right, this did bring me luck!" she said. She then kissed Roland on the cheek and left with her team. Roland then held his hand to his cheek and smiled, cherishing the kiss, and watched as Yang left with her team. Due to the sudden attack, all missions were put on hold for the time being. As Team RSET walked back, they began to discuss what happened. "Can you believe what happened?!" Ella exclaimed.

"I hear you, Ella," Téa added. "Who knew a rogue train would just smash into the city like that?"

"Y-yeah," Scarla added, still quivering a bit from the battle. "I'm just glad everyone's safe now."

"Agreed," Roland finished. "To top it off, Torchwick is finally behind bars."

"Yep!" Ella cheerfully said. "Now all those scoundrels will stop!"

"Still…" Roland replied. "There are questions that haven't been answered though."

"Well, not every story has a clean ending," Téa said.

"Good point," Roland replied. His face grew serious as he thought of Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder. _Why do I still feel uneasy about those three?_ he thought. _It's over. Is this just post-battle stress?_

"Something wrong Roland?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, you look all serious and stuff," Ella added.

"Huh?" he replied. "Oh, it's nothing. Just deep in thought."

"Alright," Téa replied, "if you say so. So other than rest, what now?"

"Normally, I'd say train for the Vytal Festival Tournament but…"

"I think we have that down!" Ella chimed in.

"Yeah," Scarla added. "Even though I was still a bit scared, I knew what I had to do and I've grown stronger!"

Roland smiled seeing the growth of his sisters. "Then that leaves only one thing to do," he said.

"SLEEP!" his team finished. The four of them returned to their dorm room for a well-earned rest. As they made their way down the hall, lots of snoring was heard from Team RWBY's room, causing Team RSET to giggle.


	16. Ch 15: King vs Empress

Chapter 15: King vs. Empress

A week passed after the breach of the city, and the Vytal Festival had begun. Visitors, both human and faunus, from all corners of Remnant came for this event. Vendors were set up all around Vale, selling their one-of-a-kind goods prepared for the occasion. However, despite the festival and all of its grandeur, the main attraction was the tournament between the academies of Remnant. Teams RSET and JNPR cheered from the stands of the arena as they cheered on their friends on Team RWBY. "Break their legs!" Nora shouted, causing everyone to look at her in disapproval. "Uh, I mean…kick their butts!" she corrected.

"Go Team RWBY!" Jaune and Pyrrha cheered.

"Yeah! Show 'em Yang!" Roland cheered, prompting strange looks from everyone, since it was rare to see him so fired up. After a heated battle, Team RWBY emerged victorious. Everyone cheered for Team RWBY's victory, and Team RWBY waved to the crowd in celebration. Yang looked towards Roland and gave him a wink as she waved to him. He smiled and winked back. They all met up at a noodle stand at the fairgrounds to grab a bite. Weiss' credit card was apparently rejected but Pyrrha kindly used her card to pay for everyone's meal. Team RWBY, save for Weiss, ravenously at their food having worked up an appetite from the fight. Both Teams RSET and JNPR giggled at the spectacle, especially seeing Blake's face buried in her bowl of tuna-flavored ramen. Roland nudged Yang and said, "Hey, excellent job out there."

"Aw, thanks Roland!" she said with a mouthful of food and continued to pig out.

Roland smiled uncomfortably upon seeing Yang's poor table manners. _Yes, we'll need to work on that,_ he thought.

Weiss met his gaze and shrugged after giving a big sigh. "Ladies at the table they certainly are not," she said to him. "Don't worry, Roland. They will be the most respectable ladies at the table when I'm done with them!" Suddenly, loud belches were heard from Yang, Blake, and Ruby as they finished their food. "I have a lot of work to do…" Weiss said. Everyone then started to laugh at the sight. As everyone else finished, Team JNPR was called to the arena for their fight. Teams RWBY and RSET made their way to the stands to cheer on Team JNPR. After a well-coordinated attack, followed by an embarrassing team meeting in the middle of the fight, Team JNPR won after Nora knocked the entire team out of the ring. As the ring was cleared and reset, the next fight was announced by Port: "The next match is between Team RSET from Vale and Team CSTL (Crystal) from Mistral!"

"Aw yeah!" Ella cheered. "It's our turn now!"

"Let's do this!" Téa added.

Scarla took a deep breath and said, "Let's go!"

"We're up," Roland said. He turned around to Yang and gave her a fist bump. "Wish us luck!"

"As if you need it!" she said. "Try to see if you can make it more exciting than our fight!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." She winked at Roland.

"You're on!" Roland then left the stands with his team.

"Good luck Roland!" Ruby called.

"Yeah, go get 'em and break- I mean kick their butts!" Nora added.

"I know you'll do well!" Pyrrha cheered.

"Show them the caliber of Beacon!" Weiss said.

"All of you will do great, I know it!" Jaune said.

Team RSET then made their way down to the arena, and as they made their way, Port and Oobleck announced the team members on each team. "As you all know, Team RSET is one of the first-year teams at Beacon to participate in this tournament!" Oobleck said with lightning speed.

"Correct Bartholomew!" Port added. "On Team RSET features the quick and deadly Téa Green, the twin sisters Scarla and Ella Rigorm, and their leader, the skilled and intelligent Roland Rigorm, older brother of the twin sisters!" The crowd cheered after hearing the description of Team RSET, and many girls in the crowd cheered as they heard Roland's name. He grew embarrassed from the attention but focused on the fight at hand. "Impressive, but what of their opponents, Team CSTL?" Oobleck said.

"From Mistral, this team features exotic and rare talent, just as the team name implies!" Port replied. "Like Team RSET, Team CSTL also has twins on their team: the twin brother and sister Lapis and Sapphire Shin! Next, this fighter is rumored to be one of quickest with a gun, Topaz Lyte! Finally, their leader: the stunning Crystal Agustus!" As Team CSTL entered the arena the crowd was put in awe upon seeing the team: the twins had blue hair, Lapis a lighter shade than his sister, and both wore eastern style clothing. Lapis wore a dark blue martial arts robe that matched his sister's hair, while Sapphire wore a light blue kimono that matched her brother's hair. Sapphire had long, straight, blue hair that was well kept with a pink lotus comb in it. Lapis had short, neat hair that was combed to his right side. Lapis had twin metal wrist-bands around his wrists that were lined with bullets. Sapphire had a traditional katana on her left side, indicating that she was right-handed. Both were the same height and had matching blue eyes. Topaz was a huge contrast to Lapis: he had short yellow hair beneath a dark brown cowboy hat, wore a brown vest with a yellow undershirt, red bandana around his neck, and blue jeans with brown cowboy boots that made clinking noises as he walked. He had two holsters that each held a six-shooter revolver. Overall, he had a gruff look about him, clearly seen by the serious stare from his brown eyes. Finally, Crystal came into the arena, causing many boys to cheer as they saw her beauty. She wore a purple and white robe that was studded with many kinds of jewels, fit for royalty. She had long, clear gray hair, almost reminiscent of a crystal, that she kept straight save for the finest of curls at the end. She had on white gloves and white high heels that were clearly heard as she walked. She had the clearest blue eyes that looked like a pure mountain spring. She held a fine gold scepter with a clear crystal at the top of it in her right hand. She waved as she walked, embellishing the attention.

"Crystal is a special student from Haven Academy as she is part of the imperial family that once ruled Mistral!" Oobleck announced, putting the crowd in awe. As the two teams met, Crystal sized up Scarla, Ella, and Téa. Crystal then said in a pompous manner, "Well, what type of rabble do we have here?"

Scarla grew discouraged and Téa and Ella grew angry. "Who are you calling rabble, princess?!" Téa retorted.

Roland caught her as she began to walk over to Crystal. "Save it for the fight," Roland said, causing Téa to back down. He then looked at Crystal with a serious look. "Watch what you say about my team!" he said to her.

"Well, hello handsome!" Crystal said as she took a look at Roland. "You even have the courage to challenge my authority! Not many have done so!"

"Your point?" Roland replied.

"My point is I desire the evening with you dear Roland. You have the epitome of an esteemed gentleman worthy of my presence! I can tell!"

Meanwhile, in the stands, Yang grew angry. "What?!" she fumed. "Who does that floozy think she is?!"

"Oh boy…" Ruby said. "Cover your ears everyone!"

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"Just do it!" Everyone else managed to cover their ears just in time. Yang's eyes turned red and her hair began to glow. "ROLAND YOU'D BETTER KICK HER BUTT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Roland looked to the stands in Yang's direction and smiled, despite being yelled at. "Sorry but no," he said to Crystal. "As you've just heard, I'm spoken for."

"WHAT?!" Crystal said, utterly shocked. "It can't be that bimbo shouting from the stands?!"

"Guilty as charged and you don't hold a candle to Yang."

"Grrr! No one refuses me! NO ONE!" Cyrstal then took her battle stance, holding her scepter out. "I'll show you who you're dealing with! When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for an evening out with me if you can still stand!" Roland took out his sword and shield and assumed his battle stance. The rest of the two teams were speechless from the exchange.

Lapis sighed. "Sorry about our leader," he said in a calm tone. "The rest of us mean you no insult and wish you luck in this fight." He then bowed in respect.

"As do I," Sapphire followed, giving a curtsey. Topaz shrugged and remained silent.

"T-Thank you," Scarla replied. "We wish you luck as well!" Téa and Ella nodded.

"Now, fighters get ready!" Port announced, and the terrain roulette began to spin. After spinning for a bit, the roulette slowed and stopped on the forest and lake pictures. The arena then transformed into half of a thick forest and the other half an open field that contained a large lake.

"BEGIN!" Port shouted, and the fight began. Crystal signaled her team into position and then lunged at Roland with great speed. Roland staggered back as he barely blocked her opening onslaught and their fight took them into the woods. Lapis' wristbands transformed into two rotating machine guns around his wrist and began to lay down covering fire as he positioned himself by the water's edge. In response, Scarla used her semblance to raise a barrier to block all of the incoming fire. Ella then flanked left after moving behind the cover and began to fire off a few shots from her rifle. However, her shots were blocked by the incoming bullets of Topaz. No matter how many shots Ella fired, Topaz matched every single one of them. By then, Sapphire reached the lake and shocked everyone by walking on the water. She then reached a rock near the middle of the lake and sat down cross-legged and began to focus. Teá then flanked right and got a clear path to Lapis. As she swung her sword to attack, her blade met with what looked like a wall of water and stopped dead in its tracks. Lapis then stopped firing and then gathered the water around his fists and threw a punch at Teá. With no time to dodge, she activated her semblance, causing the attack to pass through her. The ground cracked as it met Lapis's fist, causing the crowd to watch in awe. "It looks like Lapis and Sapphire have both activated their semblances!" Oobleck announced. "As they are twins, they share a similar semblance: water manipulation! Lapis has the ability to surround his fists and his feet to increase the density and therefore power of his attacks! His sister can create object out of water like that wall we just witnessed or even a pathway for her to walk on, hence the ability to walk on water!"

Roland heard the announcement and began to worry about his team since he was separated from them. _I have to get back to everyone,_ he thought. Upon thinking this, he almost took a hit from Crystal's relentless attacks, felling a tree in the process. _That crystal at the end of her scepter is surprisingly sharp,_ he thought. _I'm not going anywhere at this rate. I'm counting on you Teá._

Meanwhile, Teá was on the defensive against Lapis' powerful attacks and couldn't break the defense his sister was giving him. Ella was also on the defensive against Topaz as she could not get close to him. Any shot she fired was deflected by his, and his mastery with his revolvers was incredible. Scarla was left at the center of the arena, panting as she exerted herself from using her semblance so much. She saw how everyone was fighting and began to feel down. _It's no use,_ she thought. _I just can't keep up with everyone… Why am I so useless?!_ As she was thinking these thoughts, a bullet from Topaz came her way. Too exhausted and depressed to move, she accepted her fate and waited for the shot to hit her. "Scarla!" Teá shouted. She quickly separated from Lapis and leapt in front of Scarla, cutting the bullet in two. "Snap out of it!" Teá shouted. "We need you!"

Scarla snapped out of her daze upon Teá's display and realized what her self-pity was doing to the team. "Thank you Teá. Look out!" Lapis caught up to Teá and attacked from behind. Without thinking, Scarla readied her bow and fired an arrow as quickly as she could. Lapis managed to dodge the attack at the last second but it gave Teá an opening to attack. Her sword met a wall of water like before, but Scarla's arrow continued to fly towards Sapphire. Topaz saw the incoming attack and holstered one of his revolvers and fired a bullet in what seemed like a blink of an eye, and deflected the arrow. Ella then attacked at the opening that given, despite how small it was, but she too met a wall of water. _The water defense is coming from Sapphire's semblance,_ she thought. _It looks like she has to completely concentrate in order to use it and it looks like she can't move either. Why else did Topaz stop attacking to block my shot from earlier?_ "Teá! Ella!" Scarla called. "I've got a plan!" She fired a flaming arrow to cause a firewall to allow Teá and Ella to retreat. As the three regrouped, Scarla relayed her plan to Ella and Teá, and the wall was extinguished just as she finished.

As Lapis and Topaz attacked, Ella and Teá swapped opponents and Scarla joined Ella to fight Lapis. Scarla attacked with her daggers as she avoided the first strike of Lapis but met a wall of water created by Sapphire. Scarla then signaled Ella who had her rifle ready and fired an electrically charged dust round at the wall of water. Scarla retreated as the wall of water surged with electricity, causing Lapis to take damage but he wasn't stunned at all. "Clever," he said. "However, I've planned for this." He pointed at his wristbands. "Whenever electricity is detected, these release a reverse charge to reduce the harmful effects of electricity. It's a wise defense being a user of water-based attacks." Scarla and Ella said nothing and continued to fight. Scarla readied another fire arrow and released to create a ring of fire around Lapis while Ella provided covering fire. The wall of water intercepted the incoming shots and extinguished the ring of fire. Lapis attacked from behind the cover but stopped as he saw Scarla was gone. Before he could look any further, Ella attacked him with her lance. Topaz also noticed Scarla's absence but was too occupied with Teá to investigate, and Teá also kept up with Topaz more effectively than Ella. Scarla wasn't around but up in the air after she was given a boost by Ella. She readied three arrows at her target: Sapphire who was sitting in the middle of the lake manipulating the water. She lined up her target and let her arrows fly.

By the time Lapis and Topaz noticed, it was too late to do anything. "Sapphire!" Lapis cried. "Above you!" Sapphire looked up and saw the three arrows coming at her. With no time to move, she used the water to attempt to deflect the shots but as the arrows hit the water, the water began to freeze. She expected electrical arrows but Scarla fired ice arrows instead. Scarla fired more until the entire lake froze, encasing Sapphire in ice. "Sapphire!" Lapis shouted, and he sprinted over to the lake. This however allowed Ella to fire several more electrical shots at Lapis, forcing him to re-enter the battle. Topaz also attempted to free his teammate but was stopped with a swift strike from Teá. Scarla landed and attacked from behind with her arrows, catching the two in a pincer.

Meanwhile, Roland and Crystal remained locked in their battle. She relentless attacked with her scepter which forced Roland to stay defensive. He analyzed her attack pattern, hoping to find a weakness but found none so far. He had to turn the tide or he would lose the battle so he did something unusual for him: he lowered his guard and allowed himself to get hit. Grimacing from the pain, he caught her scepter and delivered a kick to her torso followed by a powerful blow with his sword. She recoiled from the attack and fell to the ground. She managed to recover but grew disgusted that her clothes were now dirty. "Do you have any idea how expensive these are?!" she fumed.

"Let me check that on the 'Do I give a damn?' app on my scroll," he sarcastically replied.

Enraged at the retort, Crystal charged to attack again. "Sapphire!" Lapis shouted from the other side of the ring. The two of them stopped to see what was happening and saw the frozen lake and the rest of Team CSTL in a pincer. "Oh no!" Crystal exclaimed, and she rushed to aid her team. Roland infused his sword with energy and released an energy wave at Crystal to stop her advance. His attack lands and Crystal fell to the ground. "You have to go through me first," Roland said as he positioned himself in between Crystal and everyone else. _Excellent job everyone,_ he thought, smiling. Crystal raised herself up and her aura began to glow followed by the crystal at the end of her scepter. Roland stood ready but was completely caught off guard by what happened next: a beam of light emerged from Crystal's scepter at Roland. He could only try to block the attack with his shield but he was still thrown from his feet and onto the ground. Crystal then leapt up to deliver the final blow, but Roland managed to roll out of the way and sliced at her feet. She still avoided the attack and she resumed her course to her team.

Roland quickly got up to pursue but stopped for a moment and looked at the frozen lake. _If they free their teammate…_ he thought and he changed course to the lake. He didn't need to complete thought to know what would happen. He sprinted over to the lake and cautiously made his way across the ice over to the mound of ice where Sapphire was. Crystal then rendezvoused with her team and delivered two quick strikes on Ella and Teá to break the pincer, and the two teams regrouped with one another. Topaz then laid down covering fire and Crystal stopped any advances to allow Lapis to go free his sister. As he approached the lake, the ice mound shattered before him and he saw his sister clashing blades with Roland.

Sapphire was no slouch when it came to swordplay, and she was surprisingly quick. However, Roland was well prepared for fast opponents after months of training with Teá. As he recalled their training sessions, he remembered how he would lose to her quite a bit, much to his surprise. As they trained, he would learn more and improve until his wins were slightly more than hers. The training paid off as he predicted and incoming stab by Sapphire by blocking the attack and brushing it aside, leaving her wide open. He charged his sword and landed an energy wave, forcing her out of the ring. "And Sapphire is out of the ring!" Port announced. "It seems like she was no match against Roland!"

Lapis grew angry upon his sister's defeat but Crystal put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Lapis nodded in return and readied himself for the next skirmish. Team RSET then regrouped and attacked all together. In response, Lapis took point and laid down covering fire again, but Roland took point and blocked the incoming fire with his shield. The rest of his team used the provided cover to slowly advance. When Roland was close enough to Lapis, Teá leapt out and delivered a quick slash to Lapis' torso. As Lapis fell to his knees, Team RSET saw a surprising sight: Topaz loaded an electric dust round into his revolver and shot Crystal instead of his opponents. Crystal's aura began to glow once again, followed by the crystal at the end of her scepter. "Everyone, avoid this next attack at all costs!" Roland shouted. As the words left his lips, Crystal pointed her scepter towards Team RSET and fired a yellow beam charged with electricity this time. Everyone barely managed to avoid the attack but Topaz aimed a pistol at Teá and emptied his clip with lightning speed like a machine gun. She managed to activate her semblance just in time to allow a few shots to pass through her but some of them still managed to hit her. Lapis was waiting where Roland leapt out of the way of the beam and delivered a water-dense punch. Roland barely managed to block the attack with his shield but he didn't have any footing, so he was sent flying. Team RSET had their backs to the woods, so Topaz hit Crystal with a fiery dust round and Crystal released a fiery beam at the woods. A few trees were felled and caught fire, trapping Team RSET.

"This is bad!" Teá said, looking at the flames.

"What do we do?!" Ella exclaimed. Roland thought for a moment, analyzing the battle in his head. _From what I can tell,_ he thought, _Topaz has the ability to fire rounds at blinding speeds, thus eliminating the slow firing rate of his six shooters. Crystal definitely has the more devastating semblance with that energy beam of hers and it seems to activate when she takes an energy-based or an elemental attack._ He then looked at X-Calibur and saw the elemental runes on it. _I wonder if these runes have something to do with elemental attacks…_ Lapis then surrounded his fist with water and placed his hand on Crystal, charging her up for another beam attack as her crystal glowed blue. "Scarla, reinforce my shield with a barrier!" Roland commanded. "Everyone, get behind me!" Scarla raised her staff and a barrier surrounded Roland's shield, and he stood ready for the incoming attack with his team behind him. Crystal then fired the beam that was now charged with water energy at Roland. Roland managed to block the attack with his shield but he began to slide backwards from the force of the attack. "Roland!" Teá cried, and she began to step to help him.

"Stay back!" he ordered. "Wait for an opening!" Teá obeyed and stayed back. Roland then slowly raised his sword to block the beam. _I hope this confirms my theory…_ he thought. His sword met the beam and caused him to stop sliding and the beam faded. Roland stepped back, out of breath from the ferocity of the attack, but the water rune on his blade was glowing and the blade itself now lit up a clear blue color. Roland felt energy within his sword and combined it with his own energy and let loose a big water-charged energy wave. Team CSTL was got off guard and was swept up in the attack, leaving them and area around them soaked with water. "Now!" Roland commanded. Scarla then fired off an electric-dust infused arrow and Ella did the same with her bullets. Team CSTL became electrified due to the soaked area and were completely open to attack. Before Topaz could stagger to his feet, he was met with Ella's lance to his chest, followed by an arrow from above from Scarla. Lapis mustered all he could to help his teammate but took a swift slash to his chest from Teá. Finally, Roland leapt into the air and finished Crystal off with a decisive blow from above. Team CSTL was then defeated with their auras now depleted.

"This fight is now over!" Port announced. "The victory goes to Beacon Academy's own Team RSET!" The crowd cheered at the fight that took place, and Teams RWBY and JNPR were ecstatic at Team RSET's victory, especially Yang. "YEAH!" she cheered. "You showed her Roland!" Roland put away his shield and then offered his hand to help Crystal up. "You and your team fought well," he said as he helped her up. "Honestly, I was grasping at straws in the end."

Crystal was shocked by the sense of honor he possessed, especially after how she treated his team. "T-Thank you," she managed to say. "I'm…sorry about the things I said about your team."

"Apology accepted. Walk with your heads held high." She then curtsied in respect and left the ring with her team. He then twirled his sword in his left hand and sheathed it in his scabbard. He was then joined by his team with an affectionate hug from Ella. "We did it!" she cheered as she threw her arms around her brother.

"Woohoo! We won!" Teá cheered with Ella.

"Oh thank goodness. We won," Scarla said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good job everyone," Roland congratulated. He then placed his hand on Scarla's shoulder. "Especially you Scarla. That plan of yours helped turn the tide of this battle."

Scarla's eyes began to well up with tears. "I…I…only did…" she sputtered. "Oh thank you Roland!" She hugged her brother and began to cry. Roland held her and let her cry. The all then waved to the crowd in victory and Roland then waved at Yang, giving her a wink. She enthusiastically waved back at him, giving him a wink and making a heart with her hands. Team RSET then left the arena in victory.


	17. Ch 16: Darkness Approaches

**Chapter 16: Darkness Approaches**

A couple of days passed as the Vytal Festival progressed and the final round had come. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RSET all made it to the final round where one member of each team would compete to win the tournament: Team RWBY chose Yang, Team JNPR chose Pyrra, and Team RSET chose Roland. As they all lined up in the arena to have the matches set up, Roland looked around and waved at Sun and Pyrrha who also made it to the final round. He noticed that Pyrrha was a bit fidgety, more than usual, and he began to wonder if something was going on. This all ended as his stomach turned as he saw Mercury standing in the arena, since his team pulled an unexpected victory against Team CFVY in the second round. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for!" Port announced. "The one-on-one finals!" The crowd then cheered in excitement for this final contest. Roland then steeled himself as Oobleck explained the rules: instead of a bracket system, each match would be determined randomly, so anything was possible. "Now let's see who are first match will be!" Oobleck announced, and the randomizer appeared on the screen. A combination of excitement and nervousness came over Roland as the randomizer spun. He would have no time to prepare and his opponent could be anyone. As the randomizer stopped, the pictures of Yang and Mercury were on the screen. "Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Port announced. The crowd cheered as the first match was decided. "Break a leg sis!" Ruby cheered from the stands.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage," Port announced.

Roland began to leave but he stopped by Yang and took her hand. "Kick his butt," he said, smiling.

"Do you even need to ask?" she said, giving him a wink. Roland then left the stage and rejoined his friends in the stands, sitting by Scarla and Ella. The arena then transformed into a single stage but only the middle section would be used for the fight. "You'd better no go easy on me!" Yang said to Mercury.

"Heh, you wish!" he replied. They both then assumed their battle stances, ready to fight.

"3...2...1...Fight!" Port announced, and Yang and Mercury began. Roland watched as the fight only lasted for about a minute as Yang finished Mercury with a decisive punch after triggering her semblance. It was another come-from-behind win after she took a lot of damage from Mercury's attacks. "What a way to kick off the finals!" Port announced.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Oobleck announced. Yang then raised her fist in victory as the stage lowered itself back to the arena floor. "Yeah you did it sis!" Ruby cheered as she stood up.

"Way to go Yang!" Blake added, also standing up.

"You showed him!" Roland cheered, also on his feet.

Yang wiped the sweat from her brow and said to Mercury, "Better luck next time!"

What happened next was something nobody would ever expect: she turned and punched Mercury's leg while he was down. A cracking noise was clearly heard, showing everyone that his leg was now broken. Mercury cried in pain and the crowd's cheers turned into boos. "My word!" Oobleck exclaimed.

"Cut the cameras!" Port instructed.

"Gah! My leg!" Mercury said, clutching his leg in pain. "MY LEG!"

"That's what you get you little- Huh?" Yang said but was interrupted as Atlesian Knights surrounded her with their weapons aimed at her.

"Yang Xiao Long stand down!" the nearby officer commanded.

"What? Why?!" Yang protested.

"Mercury!" Emerald shouted as she rushed to Mercury's side.

"Why'd she do that to me?!" he cried, in shock of what happened. "WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME?!"

Yang looked around, confused and then saw the footage of her attacking Mercury when he was defeated. She looked utterly distraught of what happened. Teams JNPR, RSET, and even the rest of Team RWBY were speechless. Roland stood in disbelief over what he just saw. He replayed it over and over in his head, desperately trying to find out why this happened and how Yang couldn't have been at fault for this. Something...he had to find something...but there it was...on the screen...she attacked a defenseless student.

Mercury was then lifted out on a stretcher by the medical crew and taken away. "You don't understand!" Yang protested. "He attacked me, I swear!"

"Stow it!" the Atlesian officer replied. "You've already caused enough of a scene!"

 _Wait,_ Roland thought. _She thinks he attacked her?_ He paid attention to how she responded: her tone was sincere and it seemed no aggression was heard in her voice. He knew her well enough to know when she was sincere and that she would never do something like this. _No, she would NEVER do something like this!_ he thought. However, the camera footage and everyone else's witness of the event said otherwise. Still, Roland refused to believe it, and everyone left the stands for the intermission. Teams RSET and JNPR returned to their dorm rooms following the escort of Yang and Team RWBY back to their room. Team RSET then began to discuss what had happened as they entered their room. "I...I can't believe what just happened," Teá said.

"I know," Scarla added, "but Yang wouldn't do such a thing...would she?"

"No, she wouldn't," Roland immediately protested.

"Yeah, Roland's right!" Ella added.

"But there was camera footage that showed her attacking Mercury," Teá rebutted. "Plus, I saw it, all of you saw it, and everyone else in the arena saw it. I heard everyone talking about it as they left!"

Scarla's heart sank at Teá's words and began to concede. "Teá's...right. I mean, this was all over the news too. Others say that this happened..."

"But...but..." Ella protested.

"But she still would NEVER do it," Roland continued to protest.

"Roland, I know where your heart is, but you gotta be realistic," Teá retorted. "You-"

"I don't have to be anything!" he yelled. "She's our friend! I don't care what 'evidence' is shown because she would never do something like this! Sure, she can be a hot head and have a short temper, but deep down, she's kind, caring, and sincere!"

"I'm not saying she did it out of evil intent Roland. What could've happened is that she hallucinated from exhaustion. I've heard that it can happen to even the most experienced huntsmen and huntresses." Despite Teá's best explanations, Roland would not budge. He refused to believe that Yang attacked a defenseless student. Roland exhaled and said, "I'm done with this. I'm going to get some air. Don't follow me."

"Wait Roland!" Ella called, but he left the room, slamming the door as he left. As he entered the hallway, he saw Qrow round the corner as he left Yang's room. _I wonder what he thought of all this,_ Roland thought. He then thought of going after Qrow to get more answers but he looked at the door to Team RWBY's room. _No, I'm needed here,_ he thought, and without hesitation, he knocked on Yang's door. "Who is it now?" she groaned, still down about what happened.

"It's Roland," Roland replied. "May I come in?"

"Sure..."

He opened the door and walked inside. "Hey," he tenderly said. "How are you doing?"

"Peachy," she said sarcastically.

He then sat down beside her. "I want to hear from you what happened. All I keep hearing is what everyone else saw."

"He attacked me! That's what happened, I swear! You-"

"That's all I needed to hear. I believe you."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I know you Yang. Sure you can be a hot head sometimes but you aren't cruel. I have seen firsthand your deep love for your sister and your friends and your sincerity is beyond a doubt."

Yang was speechless. She needed to hear this, especially after what Blake said to her. Her eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around Roland, holding him tightly. "Thank you Roland..." she said, a little chocked up.

Roland held her tightly as well. "I'll always be here for you Yang," Roland said. They held each other for a bit and separated as Yang wiped the tears from her face. Roland then patiently listened to Yang's side of the story and what Blake said to her. "I see," Roland replied as she finished. "That wasn't the best thing for her to say to you. Despite what she may have experienced in the past, it shouldn't decide her friendships in the present. While I can understand why she said what she said, she should've encouraged you, not doubted you."

"Well, she believed me in the end," Yang said, "so it still counts. It still hurt though. Thanks for listening Roland."

"No problem. What else can I do?"

"Could you stay with me for a bit?"

"Of course." She took his hand and then leaned on him, and the two of them sat in silence. Yang's dog, Zwei hopped up on Yang's bed and crawled in her lap to comfort her, causing both Yang and Roland to laugh a bit. After a while, Roland looked at the clock in the room and said, "I have to go. I could be picked for this next round."

"Win this for me okay?"

"Okay." He then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then got up and began to leave. This time, Yang held her hand on her cheek, cherishing the kiss he gave her. She was speechless, but no more words needed to be spoken. He was tempted to say "I love you" to her but he knew she wasn't in the right place to hear those words and the kiss on her cheek communicated exactly how he felt about her.

He then proceeded alone to the arena to check in for the upcoming match. As he went on his way, he noticed Jaune and Pyrrha in the distance. As he walked closer to say hello, he saw Jaune pinned against the wall and then on his knees and Pyrrha suddenly ran away. Jaune called her name as she ran, prompting Roland to run to Jaune to investigate. "Jaune!" he called. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Pyrrha," he replied, confused about what was going on. "She was talking about gaining great power, destiny, protecting the world, and stuff, I said for her not to back down, and then she freaked out and ran away. I don't know what I said to make her react this way."

"Leave it be for now. She needs time like anyone. I have to go now."

"Of course. Hey, win one for Yang okay? Ruby asked the same for Pyrrha."

"You got it!" Roland then made his way to the arena and lined up on the stage. He found Pyrrha and noticed how distraught she was. "Pyrrha?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine Roland," she replied, continuing to keep to herself. "I've...got a lot on my mind right now."

"Alright. Just so you know, I'm here if you want to talk and so is Jaune, even more so than me."

Pyrrha shuddered as she heard Jaune's name and said, "I'm fine." She turned away from Roland.

 _Tell that to your face Pyrrha,_ Roland thought. _I know something's wrong._

"Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Oobleck announced.

Roland stood ready to fight as the randomizer began. "Alright, it looks like our first contender is Penny Polendina from Atlas!" Port announced as the first picture appeared on the screen. "And her opponent will be...Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Roland looked at Pyrrha. _I hope she can hold it together,_ he thought as he left the stage for a spot in the stands. He found Team JNPR and sat by them to watch the fight. Like Jaune, he watched Pyrrha with a worried look, but then he noticed something odd. "Emerald?" he quietly said as she saw her in the stands. "What's she doing here?" Nora was so loud that no one else heard him. He watched her closely and noticed she was concentrating as she looked at Pyrrha. Roland was watching her so intently that he didn't notice that the match had started. As he watched the first exchange, he saw that Pyrrha wasn't fighting like herself, and as she looked back at Emerald, he noticed her begin to concentrate more. _Is she...using a semblance of some kind?_ he thought. _If so, what is she doing and why? I think I might find out why I keep having an uneasy feeling around her and Mercury._ He watched the next exchange and saw that she landed a blow but became almost...dazed. She then took a hit from Penny who recovered with amazing speed and quickly disarmed Pyrrha of her weapons. Penny then readied her floating blades for a decisive strike at Pyrrha and Pyrrha looked at Penny as if in fear of the attack. Roland looked at Emerald again and saw her concentrating even more intensely than before. _It's like...she's seeing something else,_ Roland thought. _Like she's...hallucinating... Is this what happened to Yang? If so, then-_

"We need to stop the fight!" Roland said.

"What?" Jaune said. "Roland, why do we-"

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Roland yelled, but it was too late. Pyrrha then used her semblance in desperation and pushed the stringed blades back at Penny so hard that she...was torn apart by the metal strings and was on the ground in...pieces. There was no blood or organs, just gears and wires. _She was a machine?_ Roland asked himself, but the thought was drowned out by how distraught the crowd was at what just happened. Human or not, a girl died right then and there.

Suddenly, the screen went red and showed a picture of a black queen from chess. "This was not a tragedy," a woman's voice said over the intercom. "This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are in reality, nothing more than men. Our academy's headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First, a dismemberment, and now this? Huntsman and huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps...this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with his armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is...equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?" The screen then went to static.

Roland knew that voice: it was one of the students he met from the hall, Cinder. _I was right about them,_ he thought. He was filled with dread, and he knew something bad, far worse than what just took place, was about to happen very soon. An alarm then sounded. "Alert! Incoming Grimm attack!" the warning system announced. "Threat Level 9. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." The last part of the warning went unheeded as the crowd panicked and began to flee the arena as fast as they could. Screams were heard as hysteria broke out. "Ladies and gentlemen!" General Ironwood announced. "There is no need more panic." Before he could say anymore, a shriek of a Nevermore was heard, and the Nevermore that made that shriek soon appeared on top of the shield of the arena. It then began to jump on and peck at the arena shield in order to get in.

"A Nevermore?!" Sun said.

"How did it get past the kingdom's defenses?" Coco asked.

"It wasn't alone..." Ren ominously said.

"This is bad!" Roland said. Suddenly, one of the three Atlesian airships of Ironwood's army turned and fired on another airship causing it to crash into the last of the three, taking it out of the sky. The only one that remained was the rogue airship. The Nevermore continued to peck at the shield as everything unfolded. "This is really bad!" Roland said.


	18. Ch 17: Invasion

**Chapter 17: Invasion**

Roland looked around once more at the chaos that ensued: the crowd was in a panic, Penny was dead, and a Nevermore continued to peck away at the safety barrier of the arena. It felt like he was in a nightmare but he wasn't dreaming. Fear grew within him as he thought back to the dream he had on the day when Torchwick used a rogue train to breach the city. He thought the dream referred to the horrors of that day but he had a strong feeling that it was referring to today. "Warning, safety barriers failing," the warning system announced as the Nevermore continued to claw and peck at the barrier. He didn't know what to do, and he simply watched the chaos unfold around him. He then saw Pyrrha stand up and look at the remains of Penny, haunted by what was done with her own hands. "Pyrrha!" Jaune called out. "Pyrrha! That thing is going to break in, you gotta move!" However, his words fell on deaf ears as she didn't respond at all: she just stood there, horrified over her actions.

Jaune's words however were not wasted because they spurred Roland to action. Roland looked around and began to plan his next move and saw Ruby on her knees by one of the stage entrances and was also paralyzed by the events that just occurred. Roland looked up upon hearing the Nevermore shriek again and he moved to Ruby's side. "Ruby!" Roland called as he reached her. "Snap out of it! We have to get out of here!"

"Huh?" she said as she was snapped out of her daze. The Nevermore then flew up for a final strike and broke through the barrier. It shrieked as it landed and prepared to attack Pyrrha. Without hesitation, Ruby leapt into action using her speed. "RUBY, NO!" Roland desperately cried, but he had no reason to be concerned. She grabbed one of Penny's swords and stabbed the Nevermore in the chest. It recoiled at the attack and Ruby stepped back to defend Pyrrha. "Ruby...?" Pyrrha said.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ruby cried at the Nevermore, and she stood ready for another attack. The Nevermore shrieked and took flight to attack from above. Without another thought, Roland got out his scroll and called for his locker to land in the stadium, hopefully on the Nevermore. Thankfully, he wasn't the only idea as every other student in the arena did the same, causing the Nevermore to be impaled by numerous lockers, causing it to fall to the ground. It shrieked again as it slid to a stop, and it laid its head down on the ground as if defeated. Each locker opened revealing the weapons of all the students they and everyone armed themselves for the upcoming battle. As Roland grabbed X-Calibur and his shield, the Nevermore stirred as it was not dead yet and it got up as it shrieked once again. It reared its head to attack Ruby again, but Roland leapt in front of her and let loose an energy wave, causing it to recoil. Ren, Nora, and many other students pitched in and decapitated the Nevermore in a collaborative effort, causing the Grimm to fade away.

"Ruby, I..." Pyrrha said, now that the Grimm was defeated, but she stopped as she held a piece of Penny's uniform and looked at it with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry!"

"Me too," Ruby replied, "but it wasn't your fault!"

"She's right!" Jaune added as he walked to Pyrrha, holding her weapons. "Whoever was on the microphone: they did this! We have to make sure they don't take anyone else!" Jaune handed Pyrrha her weapons, and Pyrrha went from sad to focused, ready for battle as she armed herself. Roland smiled confidently as he saw Jaune's growth before him. He turned with Ruby and saw all the students ready for battle, but the moment was short lived as numerous roars from Griffons were heard. Many of them were seen landing on the top of the arena and flying in to attack. "Griffons," Ren said.

"Anyone have a plan of attack?" Neptune asked.

"Sun!" Ruby said. "I need your scroll." Sun tossed Ruby his scroll and she used to call her locker to the arena. It landed on the other side of the stage and as she went over to retrieve Crescent Rose, a Griffon landed on her locker. Before she could so anything else, it was shot by Port who came in with Oobleck. "Students," Port said, "I think it would be best for you to leave."

"But we can help-" Ruby began to protest.

"Miss Rose!" Oobleck interrupted. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Let's go!" she said to everyone as she grabbed Crescent Rose. She and all the other students then made their way out of the arena. Velvet then took pictures of Ruby and Roland as they both directed the other students out of the arena. As Roland left, he could hear Port say as he laughed, "One final match Barty! Place your bets!" As Roland left with the others, he got a call on scroll from Yang. "Yang!" Roland said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Roland!" she replied. "Where's Ruby? She's not with Blake and Weiss!"

"Don't worry, she's with me! We're leaving the arena! Where are you?"

"I'm headed to the docks. The White Fang are letting Grimm into the city!"

"What?! This is bad! Have you seen Scarla and Ella?"

"No, they're not with me. They'll be fine Roland! Gah!"

"Yang!"

"I gotta go. Make sure nothing happens to Ruby!"

"You have my word!" Roland ended the call and stopped as he approached the docks at the arena with everyone. Ironwood was at the docks finishing the evacuation and finishing off an Alpha Beowolf. "What's going on?!" Ruby asked him.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city, the White Fang has invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some...vagabond has seized on of my ships!" he replied. "Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." He paused to shoot an incoming Creep. "...going to take it back!" He turned to board one of his drop ships.

"What should we do?" Jaune asked.

Ironwood turned around and said, "You have two choices: defend your kingdom and your school or save yourselves." Everyone looked at each other to see what their choices were. "No one will fault you if you leave," Ironwood added. "Let's move out!" He then boarded a drop ship and took off. Roland did not hesitate and found a drop ship to go to Beacon. This was what he was training for and he could not save his own skin knowing that Yang, Scarla, Ella, Teá, and many others were fighting for their lives. "I mean come on!" Sun said, clearly communicating everyone's choice.

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" Jaune said as everyone else boarded a nearby drop ship to Beacon. As they all boarded, Roland called Ella's scroll. "Roland?" Ella answered after her scroll rang a few times.

"Ella! Oh thank goodness!" he said, overjoyed to hear her voice. "Where's Scarla?"

"She's with me and Teá's with us too!"

"Where are you?"

"We're almost to the main avenue. Wait, I see Blake and Weiss up ahead!"

"Get to them and help them out. We'll be joining you shortly! Please be careful! Mom will kill me if anything bad happens to you two!"

"We will Roland. You be careful too!" As Roland ended his call, things took a turn for the worse: Ironwood's drop ship exploded and it went down. Ruby then headed to the doors of the drop ship. "Ruby what are you doing?" Sun asked.

Roland then ran after her but was too late to stop her from leaving the drop ship. "Ruby no!" Roland shouted. He saw her land safely, but he still worried about her. _Yang's going to kill me..._ he thought, but he could do nothing and had to focus on defending the school. It wasn't long until the rest of them landed at the main avenue and the fighting began immediately as they stepped off of the drop ship. Roland bravely charged forward and cut down three nearby Beowolves with ease, but he learned that the Atlesian Knights were fighting against them as well. He raised his shield as two Knights fired upon him and he advanced against the incoming fire. He cut the two Knights in half with one swing only to encounter White Fang grunts attacking him as well. It was a battle unlike Roland had ever seen before, far greater than the Grimm invasion of his home. After he dealt with his opponents, more Grimm appeared, but before they attacked him, they were shot down by both bullets and energy arrows that were familiar to him. He turned and saw the rest his team join him in the fight, bringing Roland a great sense of relief. Before they could do anything else, the ground shook, causing everyone and everything to stop fighting for a moment. Off in the distance by Mountain Glenn, one of the nearby mountains began to crack. The shaking continued and the entire mountain gave way to reveal a wyvern-looking Grimm. It roared and took off towards Beacon, spawning Grimm with what looked like drops of its own black body. Roland looked at the giant Grimm in terror, recognizing it from the book that was stolen from Mirlen's Library. "So that's why they wanted that book!" he exclaimed.

The wyvern had to wait because more Grimm, Knights, and few Paladins attacked their position. The few Grimm and Knights weren't too difficult to deal with, but despite everyone's best efforts, no one could stop the Paladins that were nearby. Coco then told Velvet to enter into battle, and Velvet amazed everyone by her performance: she fought with every weapon she had a picture of and took down one of the Paladins and greatly weakened the other one. She unfortunately took a punch from one of the Paladins, but Weiss stepped in and cut down the last Paladin with what appeared to be an arm of a giant knight. Just as everyone began to celebrate their victory, two more Paladins appeared: one was nearby and the other was at the end of the main avenue. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Sun groaned.

Both Paladins began their assault, and Team RSET ran to intercept one of them. Scarla formed her daggers but still kept them connected by the string and tossed one of them to Ella. Ella then fired her rifle to build momentum and dashed at the Paladin, cutting one of its legs with her lance. She then pulled the energy string to bring Scarla to her, and Scarla cut the other leg with her dagger as she passed by, slowing down the metal behemoth. It then raised an arm to punch Scarla and Ella, but Teá cut off the arm that was raised at them. It then regained its footing to charge once again but all that happened was a distraction for Roland as he infused his sword with energy. The "X" on X-Calibur began to glow along with the mark on Roland's left hand. The sword itself glowed and Roland raised his sword and created an "X" with his aura that then became a giant x-shaped energy wave. The Paladin was hit by the attack and fell to pieces as a result. Roland then fell to his knees, exhausted from the attack and from all the fighting, and was then rejoined by his team. Before anyone could marvel at the amount of power Roland displayed, the other Paladin began to run at the group. Everyone readied their weapons in a final, desperate stand, but the Paladin then just fell to the ground.

"Huh, that went better than expected," Sun said.

"Weiss!" Yang's voice was heard, and she was soon seen running up to everyone. Roland brightened up as he heard her voice and got up to go see her. "You're okay!" Yang continued. "Have you heard from Ruby?"

Weiss, out of breath, shook her head.

"What about Blake?"

"She went after an Alpha...and some members of the White Fang."

"You look for Ruby, I'll meet up with Blake."

Weiss then gave Yang a thumbs-up in agreement.

"You're not going alone," Roland interjected as he walked up to Yang. "Someone has to watch your back out there!"

"Roland!" She cried as she gave him a quick hug. She kept it brief since they were in the middle of battle. "Where's Ruby? Wasn't she with you?"

Roland was silent for a bit. "She was with me on the drop ship that brought us here, but then she quickly got off. I haven't seen her since." Yang grew worried at the thought but knew she was alright. "Alright, let's go Roland!"

"Scarla and Ella, you two stay here with Teá and hold line. We'll be back!" Roland and Yang then took off towards the dining hall to look for Blake. Grimm and White Fang were everywhere as the two of them proceeded. A couple of grunts saw the two of them and opened fire, but Roland rolled in front of Yang to block the incoming fire. She then leapt out from behind him and took the two grunts out with two shots from Ember Celica. As she descended, she landed a good punch on the head of an Alpha Beowolf, sending it to the ground, but before it hit the ground, Roland's blade met its neck, decapitating it. She then grabbed his hand and threw him with great strength at an Ursa, and he plunged his sword into its chest. Their momentum was stopped as a Deathstalker approached. "This is taking too long!" Yang said, as she was worried about Blake.

"I agree," Roland said. "I'll distract it while you go look for Blake. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." He then smiled confidently, and the two held hands one more time before separating. Roland then charged his sword and released an energy wave at the Grimm and let it his way while Yang made her escape. Roland retreated to a better position and then turned to attack. He avoided its pincers and then leapt on its back. At first, it tried to shake him off, but to no avail. He then charged his sword again and stabbed its head, but his attack didn't penetrate the shell but left a small crack. He then waited and the Deathstalker jabbed its stinger at him. Roland then leapt out of the way and watched at the Grimm impaled itself. As it writhed in pain, Roland then cut off its tail and plunged his sword through the stinger and into the Grimm's head. It then faded into black mist and he quickly resumed his journey to rejoin Yang.

It wasn't long before the dining hall came into view and he saw Yang just up ahead calling out for Blake. As he continued, he heard Blake cry in pain, and he say her lying on the floor of the dining hall with another member of the White Fang standing over her, and not just any member: Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang. "Huh?" he heard Yang say. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Roland saw what Yang was about to do: she was going to attack in a desperate effort to save her friend. What she was really going to do is leave herself wide open for attack. "Yang, don't do it!" Roland shouted, but his words were drowned out by her scream as she attacked. He ran as fast as he could but he was too late. Yang attacked fiercely but Adam easily avoided her attack and quick drew his sword, and Roland saw with his own two eyes everything turn to shadow as Yang fell and her right arm separate from her body. Yang hit ground, losing consciousness immediately, and horror struck Roland's face and tears filled his eyes. The woman he loved had fallen. Adam then walked up to Yang, intending to kill her, but Blake shielded Yang from him. "Why must you hurt me Blake?" Adam said, and then walked up to her, intending to kill her too. "NOOOOOO!" Roland yelled as he jumped in front of the attack, blocking it with his shield. "Roland!" Blake said. "Don't fight him!"

"GO!" he commanded. "Get Yang out of here NOW!" Blake didn't argue any further and desperately got Yang out of there. Adam simply laughed at Roland. "And what good do you think you can do, human?" he sneered.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Yang! You will die where you stand!" Roland yelled, and the two of them began their battle.


	19. Ch 18: Awakening

**Chapter 18: Awakening**

Blake carried Yang and continued their escape to the city. "I'm so sorry Yang," Blake said, though Yang was still unconscious. "Roland, please be careful...for Yang's sake."

Roland's sword clashed with Adam's as the two of them fought, and sparks flew as steel met steel. After they separated, Roland lunged forward with a frontal strike followed by two follow-up attacks, but Adam easily blocked all three and parried with a thrust which Roland barely blocked with his shield. Roland then deflected the attack and leapt up with a helm splitter, but he then took a shot from Adam's scabbard. Roland instead fell to the floor and took a kick to the face by Adam. Roland caught himself and recovered and attacked again, unfazed. All that went through his head was to attack and make Adam pay. Roland went high but then feinted and went low with an upward slash, but Adam still saw through the ruse and blocked Roland's attack. He then pushed Roland back and landed a cut down his chest. Roland fell to his knees from the attack, causing Adam to laugh at him. "That's right, human," he sneered. "Bow down to me, your rightful master: a faunus!" This further angered Roland as he got up and attacked again. This time, Roland charged his sword and let loose an energy wave that caught Adam off guard and caused him to stagger back from the attack, giving Roland an opening for three follow-up attacks."You'll regret that," Adam said, as he blocked the attacks, and his sword began to glow. He pushed Roland back and then sheathed his sword and then drew it once again with amazing speed. Roland raised his shield to block the attack, but he was sent flying from the sheer force of the attack and crashed into a nearby wall.

At that moment, it was as if sense literally got knocked into Roland. _Wait, what am I doing?_ he thought to himself. _Blake and Yang are out of here, so I need to make my escape too._ He then began forming a strategy to ensure his escape. _Alright,_ he thought, _I can't just turn around and run; he's too fast. There's that semblance of his, at least what looks like a semblance, that seems to absorb kinetic energy into his sword and allows him to unleash it in a single devastating attack. I'm going to have to use my own semblance to negate his and the resulting confusion may give me an opening to attack and then escape. Alright, here we go..._

Roland staggered to his feet and assumed his battle stance as Adam walked up to him. Roland then waited for the next attack but he didn't expect what happened next: Adam then threw his sword while in its scabbard at Roland. Roland could only block the attack with his shield and as the sword hit his shield, the scabbard fired a shot to send itself back to Adam. Adam then caught his sword and drew it for a blindingly fast attack at Roland that landed on his right shoulder. Adam was then behind Roland and he followed up with slash to Roland's back. Roland fell to the ground from the exchange and desperately rolled out of the way of a stab and back onto his feet. The two of them then clashed blades, creating a blade lock. Roland used all of his strength to hold his ground but it wasn't enough to stop Adam as his sword slowly got closer to Roland. Adam then pushed Roland back, breaking his defense and landed a devastating blow to his torso with a downward slash. Roland staggered to his feet, but he had to strike back or he'd stay stuck on the defensive which wasn't working well at all.

Roland then charged at Adam with his sword raised for another attack, and Adam waited, expecting another forward slash. Adam then wound up for an easy counterattack but heard a clang as his sword hit Roland's shield. Roland pretended to perform another reckless charge but raised his shield instead, predicting the counterattack. He took advantage of the opening and attacked with a thrust, forcing Adam to sidestep. Roland then reached out with his right hand for Adam's right arm and managed to grasp it and held it for a bit as his emblem appeared on Adam's arm. Roland followed up with a downward cut that managed to connect, making it the first attack he landed in the fight. Annoyed, Adam backhanded Roland, forcing him to let go, but Roland quickly followed up with three more strikes. Adam blocked the three of them and his sword began to glow once more, indicating that his semblance was ready to use. "This ends here!" he exclaimed as he sheathed his sword to unleash another devastating attack. He noticed something wasn't right, as if his sword lost its power. "What's going on?" he asked, and then saw Roland's emblem on his arm and Roland's eyes glowing blue. He immediately deduced that his semblance was being blocked by Roland. "Hmph. You think this can hold me?" Adam then focused and built up his aura and the mark on his arm faded. Roland's left hand began to burn like it was on fire, causing him to cry in pain and drop his sword. Adam then let loose his semblance and it landed on Roland's right arm, despite partially blocking it with his shield.

Roland was knocked off his feet, dropped his shield, and the armor on his right arm was gone, along with the rest of his aura. He staggered to his feet and raced back to X-Calibur, but took a shot from Adam's scabbard, followed by a kick to the gut. Roland fell to the ground once again but got up again and tried to fight with his fists, but Adam was still too strong, knocking Roland to the ground again. "Is that all?" Adam sneered, laughing at Roland. "How pathetic!" He then punched Roland in the face and kicked him in the gut as Roland fell to the ground. "Don't worry, I won't kill you...yet. You're going to experience the pain I felt under the heel of you humans!" Roland struggle to get up but Adam turned him over and began to cut him slowly all over his body. Roland cried out in pain as Adam cut and stabbed him all over. Adam then stood him up and then punched him in the gut and then his head, sending him to the ground once again. Adam then seized Roland by the neck and whispered to him, "After I'm done with you, I'm going to finish off that blonde friend of Blake's and kill her slowly and painfully! Humanity shall be brought to their knees!" Adam then threw Roland across what remained of the dining hall, causing him to land near pile of rubble. He lay on the ground, bleeding, in pain, and with tears in his eyes. _How did this happen?_ he thought to himself. _Is this the endgame of all my effort: to see everything and everyone I love taken away from me? I'm sorry Yang. I couldn't protect you... I'm sorry..._ He laid there and accepted his fate.

Suddenly, part of the dining hall crumbled and Yang's right Ember Celica rolled to him. _That's...Yang's Ember Celica,_ he thought. He noticed that it still survived even after all that happened and then he thought of Yang. _That's right, she'd never give up, no matter how the battle went. Then what am I doing?!_ Roland grabbed Yang's Ember Celica and put it on his right wrist. By then, Adam found him and seized him by the throat. "This isn't fun anymore," Adam said. "It's about time I ended this!" Adam then raised his sword to finish Roland off, but then, Roland swung his right fist at Adam, firing a shot from Ember Celica at his torso. Adam let go of Roland, and Roland followed up with a punch to the head, knocking Adam to the ground. Roland then noticed that X-Calibur began to glow and knew he had to get to it. He then fired a shot to propel himself past Adam right to where X-Calibur was. Roland grabbed the sword and noticed the "X" on the hilt opened, revealing a pure blue gem, different than his color of blue, that began to glow and aura from the sword surrounded Roland, healing his wounds and restoring his aura. He had no idea such a power slumbered within his sword and it began to glow without him having to infuse aura into it. "What?!" Adam said as he got up. "What's going on?!"

"Let's try this again Adam!" Roland said. "You won't lay a finger on Yang! I'll die before that happens!"

"Let's see what we can do about that!" The two of them then charged forward clashing blades once again. They then separated and then exchanged a series of blows, and Adam noticed Roland began to hit a lot harder this time, forcing him to fight more carefully. Light flashed as Roland's blade met with Adam's and Roland felt that he could keep up with Adam much more effectively than before. After a few more strikes, they locked blades once again, but this time, Adam struggled to hold Roland back. The lock was then broken as Roland fired another shot with Ember Celica at Adam, forcing him to withdraw. Roland followed up with more strikes mixed with Ember Celica shots, similar to how Yang fought, making him hard to predict. Adam then threw his sword at Roland for that shot and throw combo he used earlier. Roland dodged the sword and then fired a shot to his right to propel himself out of the way of Adam's follow-up attack and followed up with an energy wave. The attack landed, and Roland was impressed how quickly the sword was infused with aura at the instant he thought of the attack. He leapt forward with a vertical slash but Adam dodged and responded with horizontal slash to the torso. Roland then fired a shot below him as he jumped up, propelling him to the ceiling, and he then fired another shot upward as he kicked off the ceiling, thus coming down with great speed. He directed a stab at Adam, but Adam got out of the way just in time. However, Roland's sword was infused with energy, causing a shockwave of energy as his sword plunged into the ground. Adam then fell back from the shock wave and Roland followed with a barrage of Ember Celica shots and X-Calibur energy waves. Adam blocked and then sidestepped out of the way and then Roland lunged forward, landing a slice to the torso following and punch to the face from his right fist. Adam recovered quickly and retaliated with four quick blows to Roland.

As Roland recovered, he fired a shot below him to help him jump into the air and land a helm splitter on an advancing Adam. As Adam fell to the ground, Roland charged his sword and the mark on his arm began to glow. The sword's length then began to extend and Roland drew an "X" with his sword as he released an X-Blade Slash. The attack flew at Adam as he was getting back up, so he had no choice but to block the attack. The attack met with his sword, but the attack began to cause him to slide back, despite his best efforts, causing an explosion and kicking up dust and smoke. Adam staggered back within the cloud of smoke but then saw a disturbance like something was coming. Expecting Roland, he saw a bullet from Ember Celica instead, and he deflected the shot. More disturbances came as more shots and energy waves came at him, forcing him to block and dodge. Roland then emerged from the smoke at Adam's back, providing the perfect opening for him. Adam turned around as fast as he could to desperately block the flurry of sword strikes and punches that followed. It was like watching Roland and Yang fight at the same time, and Roland landed a big punch to Adam's face at the end, sending him flying. Adam then got back up with his sword glowing brightly as he charged with all the kinetic energy from the last exchange, and he then sheathed it for one final attack. Roland then infused his remaining aura into his sword and the two clashed one more time. Red and blue energy clashed as their blades met at they were evenly matched until Roland felt himself slip. He pushed with all his might but he began to slide back even more, but Roland felt another pair of hands grab his sword and he looked and saw Yang standing with him. It was as if wearing her Ember Celica allowed her to fight with him, even briefly. Roland stopped sliding, bringing the clash to a stalemate, and the combined energy formed into an explosion that swallowed the two fighters. X-Calibur went flying and impaled the ground several yards away.

Both Roland and Adam were on the ground from the explosion, and both staggered to their feet. Roland's armor was badly damaged and his right arm was covered in burns, but Ember Celica remained intact. Adam got up and dusted himself off and was relatively unscathed with his aura mostly gone. _You've got to be kidding me!_ Roland thought as he saw Adam. He then noticed that the ceiling above Adam was weak and he fired a shot at it, causing it to collapse. Roland then found his shield and made a quick escape at that moment, heading to where X-Calibur landed. Adam got up from the rubble and saw Roland escape. "That's right, run!" Adam said, "The time of humanity is over!" He then quickly cut down a Creep that lunged at him as he walked away. Roland made his way to X-Calibur and saw that it was nowhere to be found, and then saw a cloaked figure running away with the sword. Roland then turned and made his way back to the city, clearly in no condition to pursue. As he continued on his way, he began to feel pain as adrenaline began to wear off and it became hard to move. Grimm then saw him and advanced on his location. He tried to stand ready to fight, but he could do nothing in his condition. Before the Grimm got to him, they were all cut down by a sword strike, and a huntress came into view: it was Teá. "Teá...!" Roland said as he collapsed.

"Take it easy, I got you," she said as she supported him. "You took so long and Yang came back without her right arm, so I went looking for you."

"Yang! Is she alright?!"

"She's still unconscious but she's not in any danger. She's back at the city waiting to be evacuated."

"Please...take me to her..."

"You got it. Don't push it." The two of them made it back to Vale and found the others.

"ROLAND!" Ella cried as she saw his injured state.

"Oh no..." Scarla said with tears in her eyes. The two of them threw their arms around their brother and began to get their staves ready to heal him. "Hold on..." he said as he limped towards Yang. She was still on the ground and unconscious with Blake next to her, holding her hand. As Roland made his way to Yang, he fell to the ground but still pulled himself to Yang. "Roland... I'm so sorry..." Blake said, even more distressed that another friend was hurt because of her.

"This is not your fault..." Roland replied as he made it to Yang and grabbed her hand. "I should've been there...with...her..." Roland began to feel lightheaded as his vision went dark and he then felt nothing at all.


	20. Ch 19: From the Ashes

**Chapter 19: From the Ashes**

Roland awoke and he noticed that he was on his bed at his house. He looked at his right arm that was bandaged from the burns he suffered from his fight with Adam. He then looked around his room and saw Scarla and Ella asleep by his bed, showing that they never left his side while he was unconscious. He then sat up which woke up his sisters, and after they both yawned and stretched, they saw their brother was awake. "ROLAND!" his sisters shouted at the same time and they leapt up on his bed to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Scarla said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know how worried I was?!" Ella sobbed. Roland's parents then came in after hearing commotion coming from his room, and his mother ran over to his bed, holding him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're alright sweetheart!" Lilina said with tears in her eyes as well. His father came over and placed his hand on his left shoulder and said nothing, but his action clearly expressed the relief he felt. After the crying and sobbing was over, Roland rubbed his head. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Three days," Dak replied. "You gave us a scare son." Roland then winced as his right arm was in pain as he moved. "That right arm of yours was in bad shape," Dak continued. "It's a good thing your sisters treated you when they did."

Roland looked at his sisters and smiled and gave them a hug. "Thank you Scarla and Ella," he said.

"You're welcome Roland," Scarla replied with a smile on her face.

"Just don't scare us like that again!" Ella protested.

Roland then saw Yang's right Ember Celica on his dresser and he remembered what happened to her. "Yang!" he urgently said. "Is Yang alright?"

"Calm down son," his father said. "Her father, Tai Yang, took her home, and from what I've heard she's...recovering."

Roland then looked down at his feet, knowing the meaning of his father's words. "That's...good," said, sadness permeating his voice. The image of Adam cutting off Yang's arm played over and over in his mind. "What happened to Beacon?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

Dak sighed. "There's no easy way of telling you this, so here it is..." He then went on to tell Roland about the current state of Beacon, the frozen wyvern on Beacon Tower, and what happened to Pyrrha. Roland was then filled with amazement and sorrow as he heard of what Ruby did and the loss of Pyrrha, a very dear friend. Roland was a loss for words. "Son, what happened to your sword?" Dak asked.

Roland then grew somber as he recounted his battle with Adam Taurus and the aftermath. "It's gone dad," Roland said. "Someone stole it." He then fell back onto his bed, taking in his failure: he couldn't stop Yang from getting maimed or the sword Artheo himself in entrusted to him from being stolen. "I'd like to be alone now," Roland said, surprising his family.

"But-" Ella began to protest, but she stopped as her father put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Scarla and Ella then left the room with their father, and Roland's mother kissed him on the forehead. "We're here if you need us," she said. "I love you sweetheart."

Roland said nothing and his mother left. Now finally alone, tears filled Roland's eyes and he began to cry. "Yang...I'm so sorry..." he sobbed. After crying for a bit, the bleakness of the current situation set in. _What now?_ he thought. _What hope remains?_

Six months passed by since the Battle of Beacon, and the situation was getting worse. Beacon still was overrun by Grimm, despite the efforts of the local huntsmen and huntresses, and communications between kingdoms came to halt with the CCT Tower in Vale being destroyed. What made things worse was tensions between kingdoms escalated since footage was released of Atleasian knights attacking huntsmen and huntresses from Vale, making it look like Atlas was invading Vale. People were more scared and divided than ever before, and Ozpin was reported as missing from the battle. Furthermore, Grimm around Crealot from the Mountain of Thunder were becoming more active and aggressive, forcing the huntsmen and huntresses there to focus on defending the city and made them unable to send support to liberating Beacon. The only piece of good news is the wyvern still remained frozen on Beacon Tower.

Roland however, did not improve after all this time. Although his right arm healed, he still bore scars on his arm as a constant reminder of his failure. He was a broken man, refusing to fight or even smile, and he spent most of his time alone. He couldn't get the images of Yang's arm getting cut off and X-Calibur being stolen out of his head. As he came home, he went up to his room and lay on his bed, haunted as he saw Yang's right Ember Celica. "Roland?" Lilina said as she knocked on his door.

"Hey mom..." he said as he rolled over as she opened the door. She had something wrapped in a cloth.

"How are you doing, honey?" She came over to the bed and sat down. "I have something for you." She unwrapped what she was carrying and revealed a sword. "Your father just finished making it. It's made out of the finest materials around. Go on, take it out."

Roland sat up and grabbed the sword and took it out of its scabbard. He held it for a while and looked at it: it was just the right weight and the hilt was blue just like his hair. He stood up and took a few practice swings. It was a nice sword...but it wasn't X-Calibur. Ever since it was stolen Roland felt as if a part of himself was missing which contributed to his dour mood. He put the sword away and handed it back. "Thanks mom," he replied. "It's great..." He then lay back down and rolled over.

"So that's it huh?" she said. She began to get annoyed.

Roland remained silent.

"How long are you just going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself?"

"You don't understand, mom."

"I don't understand what?"

"Ever since X-Calibur was taken, it feels like...part of me is gone, yearning to come back, but I can't make it happen. I just can't."

"Liar, that's not it. It's something else."

Roland couldn't take it anymore. "Look at my arm! See those scars?! They're a reminder that I failed! I couldn't protect Yang, and now she's now permanently left handed because of me! It's because I wasn't strong enough! If I couldn't protect her, how can I protect Scarla, Ella, or the rest of those I care about?!" His eyes were filled with tears.

Lilina said nothing and hugged her son. Roland then hugged his mother and just cried. "Shhh...," she gently said. "It's alright... Let it out..."

Roland dried his tears. "It's not going to be alright mom," he said in a solemn tone. "Nothing is."

"Let me show you something," she said. She stood up and began to take off the shawl she was wearing, revealing her back. Roland looked surprised as he saw a triple gash mark on her back, like a Beowolf scratched her with its claws. "How long did you have that?" Roland asked.

"Since before you were born," his mother replied. "Your father and I had just gotten married and we just returned from our honeymoon. The day after we got back, Grimm invaded Crealot and almost destroyed the entire city. Your father and I joined the battle and helped rout all of the Grimm. I took on a pack of Beowolves to save a family that was in danger and I managed to take them all down except for the Alpha that was leading them. I had just finished off the other Grimm when suddenly, I felt a great pain on my back and I lost consciousness soon after. When I awoke, I was on a hospital bed with your father sitting in a chair, his hand on mine."

"I..." Roland began, "never knew that happened. How was dad when all this happened?"

"Just like you were, but I told him that I loved him and nothing would change that. I told him that this is what we do as huntsmen and huntresses, and that it wasn't his fault. It didn't happen immediately, but he picked himself back up. He needed time to grieve too."

Roland was silent.

"Come with me," she said, and she led Roland out of his room to the walkway that overlooked the living room. There, Scarla, Ella, and Dak were watching some TV, but Scarla and Ella looked sad. "Here girls," Dak said. "Your favorite show is on."

"Oh..." Ella said, with far less energy than normal. "That's nice."

"Thanks dad..." Scarla said.

He clearly saw their worry. "Don't worry. The sword I made for your brother will cheer him up," he said.

"Yeah right..." Ella retorted. "Nothing's been able to cheer him up..."

"It's been six months..." Scarla added. "I miss seeing him smile and I wish he would talk with us again..."

"He hasn't even read any of the letters we've gotten from Teá or Jaune..."

"Trust me, your mother will talk some sense into him," Dak said.

Roland looked horrified seeing his sisters in their current state. "Now do you see what pain you've caused to your sisters?" Lilina said to him. Roland simply lowered his head and stared at the floor. "I told your father I still loved him even though he failed and I'm certain Yang still loves you Roland. She needs you right now and so do your sisters. I can't do this for you, so what will you do?"

Roland thought for a moment and without another word he made his way downstairs and into the living room. "Scarla... Ella..." he said, getting the attention of his sisters. They looked somewhat surprised to see him in the living room since he was so reclusive lately. "Could...you two come here for a moment?" The two of them got up from the couch and stood before him not saying a word. "I'm...so sorry!" He hugged his sisters and broke down in tears. "I'm sorry I caused you two so much pain! I love you both with all my heart!"

"Roland!" Ella sobbed, as she started to cry too. "I...missed you! I love you too!"

"I missed you so much!" Scarla added, now crying as well. "I love you too!" The three of them then held each other for a while and cried together. Dak and Lilina then joined in the group hug until their children stopped crying. "Can you forgive me?" Roland said as he wiped his tears after they all separated. "I've been pretty pathetic lately."

"Of course!" Ella said with renewed enthusiasm.

"We have our brother back!" Scarla cheered.

"Thank you both," he said as he hugged his sisters again.

"So, what's the plan now?" Lilina said to Roland.

"I...I need to get X-Calibur back," Roland said. "If another person can use the sword, its power can be dangerous in the wrong hands. I'm just...scared."

"I'd be worried if you weren't sweetheart."

"We'll train until you're ready son," Dak said.

"Thanks dad," Roland replied. "Just one other problem: I have no idea where to even start looking for the sword."

Everyone fell silent, knowing Roland was right. The trail was cold. "Come to the castle..." a faint whisper said to Roland. "There you will find...the answers you seek... Come alone..."

"At the castle?" Roland said.

"Who are you talking to?" Ella asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"The Maiden of the Lake," Roland said. "She's calling me again. I have to go to the castle."

"We're coming too!" Scarla replied.

"Sorry Scarla and Ella, I have to go alone one last time."

"But-" Ella protested.

"No," Dak interjected. "He has to do this himself."

"Don't worry sweet peas," Lilina added. "He'll be fine."

Roland then returned to his room and put on his tunic and grabbed the sword his father made him, his shield, and after much deliberation, Yang's right Ember Celica. He then left his house after saying goodbyes to his family and headed to the castle.


	21. Ch 20: The Divine Trial

**Chapter 20: The Divine Trial**

It was mid-afternoon as the sun began to fall toward the horizon. He then arrived at the castle and gazed at its now restored grandeur and headed inside. He walked inside and headed to the throne room. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary but then saw one of the wall panels behind the throne move to the side, revealing a hidden walkway. He knew the Maiden of the Lake was leading him there so he walked through and found a hidden great room with four other rooms connected to it but it resembled a training ground rather than a castle. At the far end of the great room was a large door with four locks keeping it shut. Around the great room were four suits of armor holding their swords up in front of their helmets.

Before Roland could investigate, the Maiden of the Lake appeared before him. "It's you again," Roland said.

"Welcome, young Roland," she replied with hear smooth, clear voice.

"I'm here, so now what? How do I find out where X-Calibur is?"

"Before you can find those answers, you must pass the trial set before you. This room was built as a final trial for all the knights of Crealot and was first cleared by Artheo himself. It is known as the Divine Trial. Your trial is to unlock that door and pass the challenge that awaits you there. There is a switch in each of the four rooms you must activate to unlock the door."

"I see," he said.

"Be warned: to get to each of the switches, you must pass through the obstacles that will be set before you and dangers will lurk around each corner."

Roland shuddered and his left hand began to shake.

"I brought you here to overcome the fear that is plaguing you, but you still have a choice: you can go back or face the challenge before you."

Roland hesitated since he was scared about having to fight again. He thought about his sisters and about Yang. _I...need to be strong,_ he thought to himself. _If I don't step up, who will?_ He took a breath and said, "I'll do it."

The Maiden of the Lake smiled. "Very well, let the Divine Trial begin!" she said. "I will await your arrival at the end." She then faded away like mist. Roland then took another deep breath and began to walk around the great room, deciding on which room to attempt first. He started with the nearest room on his left and walked through the door.

He followed the corridor and came upon a room that had circuits along the wall with the wires disconnected at several spots. At the end of the room was a button on a pedestal behind iron bars blocking the doorway. Roland looked and saw a core at the second level of the room that generated electricity along one of the wires but stopped at one of the gaps. There were metal blocks around and Roland deduced that he had to put the metal blocks in the gaps to complete the flow of electricity to the doorway to where the switch was. He picked up the metal block nearest to him and walked upstairs, grunting as he did since the block weighed about 50 pounds.

He set it down for a minute and looked at the wires and noticed that they all went to different places: some dead ends and others were to other gates that contained who knew what. Not wanting to find out, Roland walked around the room and carefully examined each wire and found the one that would unlock the right gate. He then put the metal block in the second of four wires and saw a platform lift it up to where the electricity was flowing. He then saw the wire light up as power flowed through it and the glow stopped at the next gap. He saw from earlier that the next gap led to different areas like before but he knew which gap to choose. After some heavy lifting, he completed the circuit that led to the right gate. As power flowed through the wire to the gate, it opened, revealing the switch Roland was looking for. He then activated it and heard cranking noises from afar as the first lock on the door opened.

He then left the room and noticed that the first lock on the door had opened. He then proceeded to the room directly across the great room. As he entered the room, he noticed that there were pools of water all over the room the led under walls, indicating that swimming was the only way forward. After he looked around, he dove into the water and started to swim. He swam under the wall and then to a corridor that was on the other side. As he got out of the water, he walked forward and tripped a motion sense of some kind as he heard a beep and a click. He stopped to see what was going on, and then spikes emerged from the walls around him and began to slowly close on him. He had no choice but to run and dove into the next pool of water, since there was nowhere else to go. The next pool was wider and forced Roland to swim to his right and then to his left as he swam under two walls this time. He got up onto the next corridor, triggering another motion sensor that set off another wall of spikes. He ran down the corridor and noticed that it was longer this time, and dove into the next pool of water.

Roland felt a current going against him this time and a wall of spikes appeared behind him under the water this time and began to slowly follow him. He swam as fast as he could but began to struggle, almost hitting the spikes that followed him. He looked behind and saw them right behind him, giving him the motivation to swim faster and he reached the other side. He hoisted himself out of the water and heard another motion sensor go off, triggering the next series of spiked walls. The corridor wasn't as long as the last one, but the walls closed in faster. Despite being out of breath, Roland had to run, reaching the edge just in time.

The next pool had a whirlpool with several rooms around the pool, one of which contained the switch. Roland tried to look as long as he could while he swam, but he was too tired to swim against the pull of the whirlpool for long. He grabbed onto the nearest ledge and pulled himself out of the water. He stayed on the floor to catch his breath but another motion sensor was tripped, causing the wall at the end of the room to move towards him after more spikes emerged. Roland watched the wall, catching his breath for as long as he could and he jumped back into the water. Having caught his breath more, he swam for a bit longer and located the room with the switch and swam to it once the current carried him there.

Once he hoisted himself out of the water, one final sensor went off, revealing more spiked walls on both sides that closed in. Roland ran with as much energy he could spare and made it to the switch in time. He pressed it, and walls returned to their original state and the second lock on the door opened. A small table then came out of the ground that had a small bottle on it that contained a drink of some kind. Roland eyed it cautiously but opened the bottle and drank its contents. He felt his stamina return and a corridor then revealed itself as the wall before him moved out of the way. The corridor led him back to the beginning of the room, and he returned to the great room.

Roland then went across the room to the last one on the left. He then found a simple room before him with no obstacles around, save for a gate to a room that had the next switch. There was single tile on the floor that was different than the others positioned in the center of the room, so Roland went to investigate. As he stepped on the tile, a sensor went off, and the walls changed, revealing several cannons and an hourglass. After the walls finished changing, the canons then began to fire energy shots at Roland and the hour glass flipped over. Roland dodged the first shot that came at him, but two more were fired soon after. As he dodged those, more shots were fired, and Roland deduced that he had to avoid every shot that came at him until the time was up.

As Roland dodged eight shots, ten quickly came at him, and one managed to hit him, causing the timer to reset as well as the pattern of shots. He then got out his shield and thought that he could block all of them instead of avoiding them. As he blocked the first shot, the timer reset again, proving that he had to avoid all of them. He was cautious this time and avoided many of them, and he saw that the hourglass had a little bit of sand left in it. The final volley came as twenty shots came at him. He narrowly avoided the first few but was wide open to the next bunch of shots. He then fired a shot from Ember Celica and managed to avoid the last few shots and the hourglass was empty. The cannons returned to their original positions behind the wall and the gate that held the switch opened. Roland then proceeded and pressed the switch and heard the familiar clank of the lock opening.

He then returned to the great room and to the last room that he needed to clear. As he entered the room, he saw a single corridor that had a big stone block that barred his way forward. It was on an icy floor and Roland pushed it a little and saw that it slid forward with ease before sliding to a stop. He then gave it a harder push and he watched it slide until it fell into a hole perfectly made for it, revealing more of the corridor until another block was sighted. He carefully made his way across the icy floor until he got to the next block. This block was on the normal floor of the room, so it was more difficult to push this block. As he struggled a bit, he continued to push the block until it fell into another hole, revealing more of the corridor. He then found another block on what appeared to be a conveyor belt that wasn't moving at the moment. He caught his breath for a moment and began to push the block, but the conveyor belt activated and began to move in the opposite direction that he was going. This made pushing the block very challenging and it took a lot of his strength just to keep the block from going backwards. He continued to push himself and eventually got the block to the last hole, causing the conveyor belt to stop. He then fell to his knees to catch his breath and saw the switch and another drink that he had before at the end of the corridor. He walked over to the switch after he drank the drink, feeling his strength return, and he pressed the switch. He heard the final lock open and he returned to the great room.

As he returned, the door opened before him, revealing what appeared to be a sparring ring. He entered the ring and saw the pictures of Artheo and all of his knights who completed the trials he just completed on the wall, along with a replica of each of their weapons. He then saw the Maiden of the Lake sitting cross-legged on the floor waiting for him. "Well done, young Roland," she greeted him. "You have made it to the end."

"Thank you," he politely replied. "It wasn't easy."

"Each of those trials tested the essential elements to combat: strength, endurance, reaction, and strategy. Now you must use all four of them to defeat the foe that stands before you." Roland was shocked as he saw the Maiden of the Lake stand up before him, creating a lance out of water. "Shall we begin?" she asked.

Roland was speechless but stood ready. His left hand trembled as he held his sword but he had to fight. The two of them clashed and then separated, and the Maiden attacked with such grace and precision, forcing Roland on the defensive. It was like she was dancing but with deadly strikes mixed in. Roland blocked a strike and attempted to parry, but the Maiden avoided the strike with what looked like a dance move, and she retaliated a stab from her lance to Roland's chest, knocking him to the floor. He rolled out of the way of a stab to the ground and quickly got up. He retaliated at the opening but the Maiden quickly blocked his attack. He drew back, dodging a counterattack, and blocked the next kick and slash with his shield and sword. He then attacked with a wide slash followed by another wide slash to his left and a downward cut. All of his attacks were blocked and the two entered an exchange of several blows. Roland then blocked and deflected an attack from the Maiden, breaking her defense, and then landed a powerful frontal kick followed by a downward cut, knocking her to the floor.

"Impressive," she said, "but how will you handle what comes next?" She then clapped her hands and focused. Water rose up and formed two identical clones of her and the three rushed Roland. Roland was forced on the defensive of having to face three opponents. He managed to land a strike on one of the clones, and it immediately faded into a puddle of water. However, the puddle then quickly re-formed into a clone and Roland was right back where he started. He desperately blocked attack after attack, but took kick to the head, knocking him to the floor. "Is this the limit of your ability?" the Maiden questioned.

"Not yet!" Roland defiantly replied. He quickly got up and continued to fight, and he managed to avoid a simultaneous strike from all three of his opponents with a shot from Ember Celica. He then kicked off of the nearby wall with a shot, propelling him across the room with great speed as he cut down all three of his opponents. The Maiden fell to the floor and Roland leapt into the air for the final blow. The Maiden reached out and grabbed Roland with a giant hand of water and slammed him against the wall. Roland began to stagger to his feet, out of breath, and he watched as the clones re-formed themselves and they began to walk towards him with the Maiden. "You're beginning to tire," she said. "You cannot fight forever and you will die for your failure."

Roland tried to think of something, but this was an opponent he could not win against. "...You're right," he admitted. "All I can do is try as hard as I can. I can't protect everyone myself."

The Maiden then stood over Roland, raising her lance to kill him, and Roland simply got on his knees and bowed, accepting his fate. Roland waited, but felt no lance pierce his flesh. "Rise, young Roland," the Maiden said as she offered her hand. "You have passed the final trial."

"What?" Roland asked, as he took her hand and was helped up. "I lost, so how did I pass?"

"The purpose of this trial is to experience the fear of defeat in order to rise above it and that can only come by accepting defeat."

Roland was speechless.

"Tell me, where is your fear now?"

Roland didn't notice before, but he didn't feel as afraid as he was before and his drive to fight was restored. "It's not as bad as it was before, but I am still a little aftraid."

"That is natural. Artheo and all of his knights experienced the same thing as you just did."

"So, will you now tell me where X-Calibur is?"

"That, I do not know, however, I can grant you the power to find it. Take off your left gauntlet and show me your mark." Roland did as instructed and the Maiden of the Lake took his hand and touched his mark. He felt her power flow through it and it was as if a locked door within him opened. He then began to see all of Remnant and he quickly travelled to the continent of Anima, then down a path that led to some kind of camp in the wilderness. "Do you now know where the sword is?" she asked.

"It's...in a camp, probably a camp of bandits, in Anima," he replied. "How am I able to see this?"

"When you first took the sword, a fragment of your own aura was infused into it, thus allowing you to find it wherever it may be. It has become a part of you. I merely unlocked the ability for you to sense where it is."

Roland was speechless once again. "...Thank you," he managed to say after a bit. "Hold on, something happened to the sword during my last fight."

"I assume you are referring to its true power?"

"Yes."

"The sword's true power is unlocked when two conditions are met: it must be in the presence of true evil and a battle is fought in the defense of someone or something precious with the absence of any evil intent of its wielder. The sword then grants its wielder greater strength in its strikes, greater focus in battle, and restores the wielder's aura."

Roland then understood what happened in his battle with Adam and why the sword's true power activated when it did. "I have other questions for you," he said.

"And they will be answered in time," the Maiden replied. "This will open at the right time and grant you all the answers you seek." She handed him a book that had a lock with a seal on it. "Also, take this with you." The middle tile of the floor opened up and an orb about the size of a basketball came up from beneath the floor. "What is it?" Roland said as he picked it up.

"Return to your father and you will see. Now, I must depart. Your task is to now reclaim the sword. Its power will be vital for the survival of this world. Farwell, Roland..."

"Farewell, and thank you for everything," he replied, and the Maiden of the Lake faded away like the mist. Suddenly, the walls around him glowed as his picture was added to the wall of those who passed the trial. His picture went next to Artheo's and both now stood on either side of the replica of X-Calibur, since both wielded it in the past. Roland then left the castle and returned home.

Night had fallen when he returned and he found his father in the garage working on something. His father covered what he was working on with a tarp as he heard his son return. He didn't say anything and saw that his son returned with renewed courage and resolve. "You did it didn't you?" Dak asked.

"Yes," Roland said. As he approached his father, the orb he held began to glow and it faded, revealing some sort of engine part that was within.

"That's the part I was missing!" Dak happily exclaimed. "Give it here son."

"An engine part?" Roland asked. "What's it for?"

"Hang on a sec." Dak then quickly installed the part Roland gave him. After a few mintues Dak was finished. "Alright, done! Feast your eyes son!" Dake then pulled off the tarp and revealed a motorcycle. It was blue, save for the image of the brown horse on both sides of the fuel tank. It was about the same size as Yang's but had a more of a cruiser bike look to it.

"Dad, it's amazing!" Roland said.

"It's yours son," Dak said. "I built it for you. I found blueprints for it not long after you left for Beacon. I've been gathering the necessary parts since then and the last part you brought to me was the last one. Get on it and give it a try!"

Roland then mounted the motorcycle and sat on it comfortably, like it was made just for him. "Thanks dad. I love it!" he said with excitement.

"Happy to hear that son," his father replied. "What are you going to name it?"

Roland thought for a moment. "Hangroen, after Artheo's horse."

"I knew you'd name it something like that. I'll help you practice riding starting tomorrow. Now come on, your mother has dinner waiting."

Roland simply smiled and went into the house with his father.


	22. Ch 21: Fallen Castle

**Chapter 21: Fallen Castle**

Another couple of weeks had passed while Roland was practicing with his new bike and training with his father in combat. After Roland had remembered how to ride a motorcycle, since he has before but not in a while, he wanted to test drive it for a longer trip. He awoke one morning and got ready for the day. He then noticed Ember Celica on his dresser and thought about Yang. He had to go see her and returning her weapon created the perfect excuse. He then told his family of the trip he was going to make and said his good-byes once he gathered all the supplies necessary. He then left on Hangroen and left for Patch alone, since this trip was personal. He wore: a special helmet his father made him: it looked like a knight's helmet but it lacked the armor for the face. A visor came down above his eyes as he rode, making him look like a modern knight with his replacement armor. It was standard for the knights of Crealot and he meant to forge a new set of armor for himself at a later time.

He left Crealot and went through the Ivory Forest without incident and he began to cross the Vale countryside. After about an hour of travelling, he arrived at the town that had the train station to take him to the next town. He loaded his bike on the train and found a seat. Thankfully the ride was uneventful, much to Roland's surprise. As Roland got off, he was given the unfortunate news that no airships were available since all ships were being repurposed to assist with the efforts to liberate Beacon. Roland then had to ride the rest of the way to Vale. He admired the countryside as he rode through, relishing the peace. After about another hour of travelling, Grimm started to appear. It was a pack of Beowolves led by an Alpha. Roland drew his sword from the holder on the side of his bike and prepared to fight. Two Beowolves jumped out at him from the sides of the road, but Roland cut them down with two strokes. He then put his sword away and began firing shots from Ember Celica, picking off three more Beowolves as they ran at him. One then jumped out right in front of him, but that only set him up to clock it in the face with his fist and run it over with his bike. Finally, the Alpha emerged and attacked him from his right. Roland ducked to avoid the attack and sped up to outrun the Grimm but it caught up to him as he rounded a left turn. This actually set him up to fire more shots with Ember Celica, causing the Alpha to trip and tumble towards him, and he cut off its head with a draw from his sword. The Grimm were routed and he continued on his way.

It wasn't much longer until Roland arrived in the agricultural district of Vale. He looked around and saw farmers working to harvest their crops, but Roland's heart sank as he saw the state of the people. He saw fear and hopelessness etched in their faces. The Fall of Beacon took a toll on everyone, not just him. He then grew a little angry at himself at wallowing in his own self-pity but he had to let the past remain in the past. He then made his way to the industrial district and found the ferry that would take him to Patch. It was another uneventful trip, much to his relief, but he began to grow nervous at the thought of seeing Yang. It had been over half a year since he saw her last, and he grew scared as he thought of how angry she was going to be with him. The ferry then landed and Roland got off to find a directory, since Yang never shared her address with him. He managed to locate her address as he found her father's information on the Signal Academy database. He then mounted his bike and departed for Yang's house.

The trip only took a few minutes, and he saw her house. It was a nice house in a beautiful location. "Now this is a place I wouldn't mind living in," he said to himself. He dismounted after parking his bike, and he walked towards the house. His heart began to race as he grew nervous as he approached the door. He stood there a moment as his nerves went crazy. _Come on, you can do it,_ he thought to himself. _Just knock on the door._ After another agonizing minute, he worked up the courage to knock on the door. He waited for a bit and footsteps were soon heard coming to the door. The door opened and Roland froze for a minute as he saw Yang open the door, and she froze too as she saw him. She wore an orange-yellow shirt and had a light tan jacket over it that was unzipped, dark tan pants, and she wore her hair in a ponytail. "Yang..." Roland managed to say.

She said nothing and an angry look appeared on her face. She then slapped him in the face and slammed the door shut. He recoiled a bit from what just happened, and knocked on the door again. "Yang!" he called. "Come on! I just want to talk!"

Yang turned around and leaned back on the door. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw Roland again but they were tears of pain, not joy. She hadn't seen or heard from him in six months so she had the idea that he abandoned her, just like Blake. Roland stopped knocking for a moment and leaned on the door. "Please Yang..." Roland said. "I need to speak with you... I'm...sorry...about everything... So please...let me come in..."

Yang thought for a moment and gathered herself and finally opened the door. "What do you want Roland?" she coldly asked.

"I just-" he stopped as he saw her missing right arm, but he quickly regained his composure. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and to say I'm...sorry. I'm sorry about not being there for you these past six months. I just-".

"Well, it DID happen Roland," she replied, cutting him off. "Nothing can change that now. It's been six months Roland! SIX MONTHS. Why didn't you come?!"

"I was...scared to face you. I was scared that you'd blame me for what happened. I also thought of myself as good for nothing, since I couldn't protect you, how could I protect anyone else?"

"So you were scared? So what? I needed you and you weren't there for me! First my mother leaves, next Blake, and now you!"

"Wait, Blake left?!"

"Yeah, she did. She just...ran away."

"Yang I had no idea-"

"Just go Roland. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Roland was speechless and heartbroken. The woman he loved was broken mess and he helped put her there. He gathered himself and said, "Before I go, please take this back." He handed Yang back her Ember Celica. "It...saved my life."

"Really Roland?! As you can see, I can't use that anymore. Just go. Leave me alone. You're good at that anyway."

Roland fought to hold back his own tears. He turned around and said, "I love you Yang, and nothing will change that." He then left the house and Yang quickly shut the door behind him. He quickly mounted Hangroen and left, and although his visor hid his eyes, tears streamed down his cheeks. Yang then slumped down to the floor, her back against the door, and wept.

Roland quickly made his way back and stopped at the last town before getting home for some food and to stay the night. After morning arrived, he resumed his journey home. As he passed through the Ivory Forest, a sense of dread came over him. That sense was confirmed as smoke rose from Crealot and fighting was heard. He quickly rushed into the city and saw the castle was surrounded by Grimm. The city was ravaged but the Grimm were at least contained at the castle. He quickly rode to his house and saw no one there. He then rushed over to where the fighting was and found his family. "Dad!" he called. "What's going on?"

"A huge wave of Grimm invaded the city!" Dak replied. "It happened last night. We managed to drive them back to the castle but more keep coming! The strange thing is that they're not advancing at all, like they're protecting something!"

Roland looked at the castle as it was surrounded, trying to figure out why the Grimm were behaving so oddly. "Help...me..." the voice of the Maiden of the Lake faintly whispered. Roland looked around with a start. "In the...castle...sanctum..."

"What's wrong?" his father asked.

"I heard the Maiden of the Lake again," Roland replied. "I think she's in trouble. She's in the castle I know it."

"Absolutely not!" Lilina protested. "You're going in there!"

"Mom, I have to! Besides, the Grimm may scatter if what ther're protecting is destroyed."

"No!" Ella said. "You're not going by yourself again!"

"I'm not," he replied. "You and Scarla are coming with me."

Scarla and Ella brightened up as they heard Roland's words.

"None of you are going!" Lilina firmly said.

"Mom, please," Roland said. "We have to do this. No one will suspect us to take on this task."

"Lilina," Dak said. "They can do this. Remember what they did last time."

Lilina sighed. "...Fine. What's the plan?" she asked.

"Launch a salvo to cause a distraction and we'll sneak in from behind," Roland replied. "Then, try to send in other teams to take back key points of the castle."

"Alright, please be careful," Lilina hugged her son and then her two daughters. "You help your brother out okay? Stay together!"

"Of course mom," Scarla replied.

"Leave it to us!' Ella added. The three of them then broke off from the rest of the group and walked around the wall. Then, commotion was heard as every huntsman and huntress there fired on the Grimm, causing their numbers to shift to the front, leaving the rear of the castle relatively unguarded. The three of them got over the wall and quickly hid behind a bush, avoiding the sight of a nearby Grimm. "Why are we hiding?" Ella whispered. "We can easily take that Grimm!"

"We don't want to alert all the others," Roland whispered in reply. "If we're found, there's no way we can take all of those Grimm on. Now remember, we must stay calm or the Grimm will find us."

"Got it!" Ella replied.

"All clear!" Scarla whispered, and the three of them proceeded to the rear courtyard. They then reached the first gatehouse of the castle and found a strange jellyfish-looking Grimm hovering around with two Alpha Beowolves escorting it. "What is that?" Scarla whispered as the three of them got out of sight in a nearby arms closet.

"It looks like a Grimm," Ella whispered.

"I think it is, but I've never seen anything like that before," Roland added. "Go!" The three of them moved once the strange Grimm was gone along with its escort, and they then proceeded to the second gatehouse to lower the drawbridge to get inside the castle. The same jellyfish-like Grimm was patrolling the area, making sure nothing was amiss, and moved on once nothing was out of the ordinary. Roland and his sisters then moved to the lever that lowered the drawbridge, and Roland got to work while his sisters kept watch. Once the bridge was down, the three of them made it into the castle.

As they entered, the atmosphere was different than when Roland was in the castle last time. It was as if the very air was now fouled by the evil that now resided in the castle. Shaking it off, Roland, Scarla, and Ella moved though the halls to reach the upper level of the castle where the sanctum was. Beowolves and Creeps patrolled the halls which still threw Roland off since Grimm never did that before. _There must be some sort of intelligence guiding them,_ he thought as they all moved on. As they reached the stairs, a single Beowolf stood at the base as if it was guarding something up ahead. "Scarla, ready an arrow and aim for the head," Roland instructed. "You have to kill it in one shot."

"Got it," she replied and readied an arrow. She took aim, and let her arrow fly, nailing the Beowolf in the head. It then fell to the floor and faded away. "Hurry!" Roland instructed. "It won't take long for other Grimm to notice something isn't right." The three of them then hurried up the stairs to the upper level. Not long after they made their way to the next floor, Grimm were soon heard running up the stairs to investigate the missing guard Grimm. They then hid in a storage room and waited for the Grimm to pass. All of them passed by, until they heard a Beowolf sniffing outside the closet. It wanted to check the closet and sniffed more. Scarla and Ella began to get nervous which only made the Grimm more interested in the closet. Roland looked at them sternly and shook his head, telling them to not panic. He then held them close, bringing them comfort, and caused the Grimm to back off a bit. A boom was heard from outside, causing the Grimm to move along with the others to head outside to join the battle.

Roland and his sisters then left the storage closet and proceeded down the hallway. The then proceeded through the study to the balcony outside the castle that led to the entrance to the sanctum. Three Ursas guarded the entrance of the sanctum, forcing Roland and his sisters to hide. "Scarla, take the middle one out and Ella and I will deal with the other two," he quietly instructed. "Use an electric arrow to stun them."

"Right," Scarla replied. She then readied an electric arrow and let it fly, nailing the middle Ursa in the head. The arrow then released a small electrical wave, temporarily stunning the two others. "Now!" Roland said, and he and Ella quickly ran up to the other two and stabbed the Grimm in the chest. All three of them then faded and Roland, Ella, and Scarla proceeded into the sanctum.

All three of them entered the sanctum cautiously with Roland taking the lead. They all looked around for a bit and didn't see anything. "Are you sure something's here?" Ella asked.

"I don't see anything," Scarla said.

"Something's here," Roland replied, "I know it." The three of them then approached the guard rail of the upper floor they were on, and they looked out to the lower levels. Roland then spotted a giant boulder that was very out of place at the very bottom level of the sanctum. "Scarla, Ella, look," Roland said to them, pointing out the boulder.

"What's that doing here?" Ella asked.

"I think a better question is why is it here?" Scarla added.

"That looks...familiar," Roland said. "Let's get a closer look." The three of them proceeded down the stairs and made it to the bottom level of the sanctum which was just a large room that could fit a stadium inside it. They approached the boulder and Roland immediately remembered it. "That's from the summit of the Mountain of Thunder!" he exclaimed.  
"What?!" Ella said. "How did that get here?"

"Look," Roland replied as he pointed at the floor. There was a giant hole in the ground as if it was dug up and a track of dirt showing that the boulder was dragged across the floor to its now current resting place. "It looks like other Grimm have tunneled their way here and placed the boulder here."

"But why go through all the trouble for a random boulder?" Scarla asked.

"Look at it again," Roland replied. "This is something I missed from earlier." On the boulder was an insignia representing a Nevermore but it looked fiercer than any Nevermore that was seen before.

"Is that a...Nevermore?" Scarla asked.

"Yes, but far more dangerous than any normal Nevermore," Roland replied. "I saw it in the book that was stolen from Mirlen's Library. According to what the book said, it's a mutated Nevermore that has the power to absorb and discharge lightning. It was sealed away long ago because it was so powerful, and it was to remain at the top of the Mountain of Thunder. My guess is that someone put it here in order to awaken it."

"So a powered-up Nevermore is inside this boulder?" Ella asked. "But there's no one around here to set it free!"

"Hang on," Scarla interjected. "Roland do you see that? The area above the boulder looks distorted."

Roland looked above the boulder and saw a faint distortion in the air. "You're right," he replied. "Try to hit it with an arrow." Scarla then readied an arrow and let it fly. The arrow then hit something that was invisible and then floated as if it was in water. "Let's try an ice arrow," Scarla said as she infused ice dust in her next arrow. She let it fly and the water-like substance then froze into an icy sphere. Ella then shot the sphere, shattering it into pieces. Roland, Scarla, and Ella stood aghast at what they saw next: another one of the jellyfish Grimm was sitting on top of the boulder with its tentacles wrapped around the Maiden of the Lake. Blue energy flowed through the tentacles and into the boulder, supplying it with her power. "W-What's going on?!" Scarla said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Does it matter?!" Ella retorted. "Shoot it!" Without another word, Scarla let fly an arrow, Ella fired from her rifle, and Roland fired from Ember Celica. Their shots met their target, causing the jellyfish Grimm to writhe in pain before falling off the boulder. However, before it faded away, the Maiden of the Lake faded away as well, showing that all of her power was absorbed by the jellyfish Grimm and transferred to the sealed away Nevermore. Before anything else was said, the boulder began to crack. The three of them stepped back as more cracks appeared and light emerged from each crack. The light grew brighter and brighter until the boulder finally broke apart revealing a Nevermore, bigger than any seen before, appeared with its wings folded as if it was inside a cocoon. Its feathers looked jagged, giving its wings a more spiky shape. It then raised its head and shrieked as if it had just come back to life. A blue gem was on its forehead that had a silhouette of a woman inside, clearly showing that the Maiden of the Lake was absorb by the monstrous Grimm. It then unfolded its wings and took flight, shrieking once more, and swooped down to attack.


	23. Ch 22: Last Line of Defense

**Chapter 22: Last Line of Defense**

The mutated Nevermore swooped down at Roland and his sisters, its talons causing sparks as they scratched the ground. Roland grabbed his sisters and dove out of the way narrowly avoiding the attack. "What do we do now?!" Ella said.

"We need to take that thing down!" Roland replied. "Shoot it as it banks!" The three of them fired their weapons, but the shots only seemed to slightly bother the Grimm rather than hurt it. It banked right and turned around to fire a volley of feather quills at the three of them. Roland, Scarla, and Ella managed to avoid the volley of quills but they were blown away and stunned by the electric pulse the volley emitted. The Nevermore then snatched Roland in its mouth, intending to swallow him whole. Roland held back the giant beak from closing with all of his might and desperately fired shots from Ember Celica into the mouth of the Grimm followed by several stabs from his sword. The Grimm writhed in pain and threw Roland from its mouth, sending him crashing into the wall. It then flew at Roland, intending to impale him with its beak, but Roland saw one of Scarla's daggers land on his lap with the energy string still attached. "Grab it Roland! Hurry!" Scarla shouted from the other side of the room. Snapping out of his daze, Roland grabbed it and was pulled out of the way in the nick of time. The Nevermore crashed into the wall and it slumped to the ground, dazed.

"Hit it now!" Roland commanded. He and his sisters ran up to the Grimm but their attacks were stopped as they all hit a barrier of water. "What?!" Roland exclaimed, and the three of them were knocked away by a giant wing of the Grimm.

"What was that?!" Scarla asked, shocked by what just happened.

"That's the power of the Maiden of the Lake!" Roland exclaimed. "She has the power to manipulate water in any way she wants. Looks like that Nevermore can now use it too!"

The Nevermore then took flight again and ascended to the ceiling. It then began to build up power and its wings began to glow lightning blue. It then spread its wings as it released a blue beam at Roland and his sisters. The three of them desperately dove out of the way and the beam missed them as it moved across the ground. Roland saw how the beam absolutely annihilated the ground and part of the wall. "Whatever happens, don't get hit by that beam!" he commanded. The Nevermore then descended, intending to impale them with its beak, but missed as the three of them got out of the way, and then got stuck in the ground. "Scarla, Ella, use ice dust!" Roland commanded. Scarla and Ella did as instructed and saw the barrier around the Nevermore turn to ice. Roland then broke it with a punch from his right arm and the three of them got onto the back of the Nevermore, stabbing it furiously. The Grimm writhed and squirmed in pain, shaking itself free and it emitted an electrical pulse to throw Roland, Scarla, and Ella off of istelf. It walked over to Roland, and began to peck furiously at him. _It keeps coming after me as if it thinks I'm the biggest threat,_ he thought to himself as he scrambled to his feet, dodging each attack. Before it could peck again, it was hit it the head by an arrow from Scarla, just missing the blue gem on its forehead. It turned and shrieked almost wildly like it was angry. Roland looked for a moment and used a shot to propel himself into the air and onto the face of the Grimm. He then landed a strike from his sword on the gem, slightly cracking it, and then was desperately shaken off of the Grimm.

He landed by his sisters and said, "It doesn't like being hit on that blue gem on its forehead. Aim for that!"

The Nevermore swooped down for another attack and blocked each incoming shot with the water barrier that had now recharged from being shattered. The barrier lowered every time the Grimm attacked the three of them, giving Roland an idea. "Follow my lead!" he said to Scarla and Ella. "We need to get it to fire that beam again!"

"What?! Why?!" Ella protested.

"Just trust me. I have an idea!" The Nevermore then fired another volley of feathers, thus triggering another electrical pulse and knocking Roland and his sisters to the ground. Seeing an opportunity, the Nevermore ascended and focused its energy, though it was a little unstable this time. "Now! Aim for its head!" Roland commanded. "Empty the clip!" The three of them fired everything they had at the Nevermore, forcing it to raise its barrier and the beam fired while the barrier was up, causing a localized explosion. The barrier fell, releasing a ton of smoke, and the Nevermore, fell to the floor, defeated. The blue gem was cracked even more and blue aura began to leak out of it. The Nevermore was not dead as it began to stir and it got back to its feet. Rather than fight, it ascended and crashed through the ceiling of the sanctum leaving the castle. Roland and his sisters raced to the exit and managed to leave the sanctum before it collapsed. The Nevermore then ascended higher into the sky and let out a very loud shriek and then flew away from the city in the direction of the Ivory Forest. All the other Grimm of the area then stopped fighting and began to follow it out of the city, going around the Ivory Forest.

"What are they doing?" Ella asked. "Did we win?"

Roland looked for a moment and urgently said, "We need to find mom and dad NOW." Without another word, they leapt from the castle and rejoined their parents.

"Oh thank goodness all of you are safe," Lilina rejoiced as she hugged her three children.

"Roland, what happened?" Dak asked.

"There's no time to explain or celebrate," Roland replied. "Do you see where all of those Grimm are headed?"

Dak looked for a moment and realized what was happening. "Wait, they're..." he trailed off.

"Yes, they're headed towards Vale!"

"Wait, if all of those Grimm make it there, then..." Scarla said and then trailed off.

"Vale will fall," Roland finished.

"What do we do?" Ella asked.

"Dad, rally every last huntsman and huntress and try to send word to Vale," Roland commanded. "We're all that's left between Vale and all those Grimm. Scarla, Ella, and I will take Hangroen and try to slow them down, especially that Nevermore."

"Absolutely-" Lilina began.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, mom," Roland interjected. "We're losing time."

Dak placed a hand on Lilina, getting her to stop protesting. "Go," Dak said. "I have a sidecar ready for you in the garage!"

"Alright, let's go!" Roland commanded. Scarla and Ella nodded in agreement and ran as fast as they could to their house. Once they arrived, they attached the sidecar, mounted Hangroen and took off. Roland didn't put on his helmet since there was no time. They took off and left the city and sped through the Ivory Forest. "Are you two ready for this?" Roland called to his sisters over the sound of the engine. "This is our most crucial mission yet!"

"I was born ready Roland!" Ella replied.

"The people of Vale need us!" Scarla added. "Of course I'm ready!"

Roland nodded back and smiled. He was overjoyed at seeing the growth of his sisters, and they then reached the end of the forest. "This is it! Get ready!" Roland commanded. They then reached the Vale countryside and saw hordes of Grimm advancing towards Vale along with the Nevermore leading them in the sky, like black stains on a picture. They readied their weapons and bravely forged ahead. "Scarla, Ella, take them out from a distance!" Roland commanded. "I'll handle any that get too close. We need to slow down that Nevermore, and that'll stop the rest of them since it's leading the rest of the Grimm!"

"On it!" his sisters replied. Roland got out his sword and sped forward, and his sisters fired on a small group of Beowolves, taking them out. Two more charged at Roland and his sisters, but Roland swiftly cut them both down in two strokes and fired shots from Ember Celica, taking down a third one. He then punched another Beowolf and seized another one by the scruff of its neck, dragging it on the ground until a rock took it out. "Get ready, we're going in!" Roland said, as they plowed through the ranks of the Grimm, shooting and cutting down waves of Grimm.

Meanwhile, Yang was sitting at home on the couch, watching TV and thinking about what her father said to her last night while Oobleck and Port were visiting. She then changed the channel to the news. "This is just in," the news anchor said. "We have reports of a large horde of Grimm making its way to Vale. We have our field reporters on the scene." The news then switched over to the reporters in the field reporting from the sky in their personal airship. "As you can see here, there's a huge of number of Grimm making their way to Vale and it looks like they're being led by what looks like a Nevermore, but I haven't seen a Nevermore like this before!" The camera then showed the mutated Nevermore. "The city has been put on alert, thanks to the city of Crealot far to the east, but there are hardly any other huntsmen and huntresses available- Wait, I'm seeing a lone—no—three huntsmen—wait—children out there fighting the Grimm all alone!"

Yang looked in shock as she saw Roland, Scarla, and Ella out there fighting. "Roland! Are you crazy?!" she yelled at the TV. She then saw the determined look on his face and that spoke volumes: he knew it was dangerous but he had to fight to defend Vale. "Please be careful Roland..." she tenderly said, tears filling her eyes. "Come back in one piece okay?" Despite all that happened, she still cared for him.

Roland and his sisters tore through all of the Grimm and eventually got past all of them and made it to the Nevermore. "So, now what?" Ella asked.

"Do whatever you can to slow it down!" Roland commanded. Before he could say anything else, blue aura continued to leak out from the blue gem and it then flowed into all of their weapons, causing them to glow a clear blue. "What's going on?" Scarla asked.

"The Maiden of the Lake is giving us the power she has left," Roland said. "Let's set her free!" The continued on and noticed they passed the town with the train station. The three of them then began to fire and they noticed that their shots had more power this time as each resembled a blue energy shot rather than a bullet. The Nevermore was then forced to deal with them and fired a quill barrage at them, forcing Roland to turn to avoid the barrage and the pulse that followed. It then descended, hoping to cut them to pieces with its talons, but Roland managed to avoid the attack by swerving to his right. He and his sisters then managed to land several cuts to its underside, forcing it to break off. In a final effort to lose them, the Nevermore ascended and focused its power to release another beam. It fired the beam, despite getting hit by more shots, forcing Roland to move out of the way. Before they could pursue, a large number of Grimm caught up to them, stopping their pursuit. All three of them fought of Grimm after Grimm, but they kept coming as if without end. "This is bad!" Ella shouted.

"There's too many of them!" Scarla cried.

"No! It's getting away! Keep fighting!" Roland desperately said. Just when all hope seemed lost, several of the Grimm were gunned down. Roland looked behind him and cheered as reinforcements from Crealot arrived. Some arrived by motorcycle and caught up with Roland and his sisters while others attacked from above from drop ships. As soon as the drop ships were in range, huntsmen and huntresses jumped from all of them and attacked from the ground, but the battle looked more like an army of knights and mages fighting the Grimm as swords, axes, maces, arrows, and spells tore through the Grimm. Roland, Scarla and Ella then passed by their parents, encouraging them to keep going. They then focused on the Nevermore as they continued to land more attacks, wearing it down. In a last-ditch effort, it let loose a volley of feathers, forcing Roland to swerve out of the way. As he swerved, the Nevermore descended and nailed the bike with its beak, causing the sidecar to separate. "SCARLA! ELLA!" Roland shouted as he saw the sidecar tumble and crash. He then saw his parents run to the sight and recover the two of them. He began to turn back but his father waved him off. "ROLAND, KEEP GOING!" he called.

Roland nodded in response, and, wiping the tears from his eyes, he continued his pursuit of the Nevermore. It then ascended for one, final attack as it gathered its power. Roland saw a rock that pointed upward that could be used as a ramp. Roland then rode on the rock, jumping into the air as he came dangerously close to the beam. He still didn't get high enough, so he leapt from his bike and came face-to-face with the monstrous Grimm. He then fired a shot from Ember Celica and raised his sword, and he propelled himself to the gem on the Nevermore's forehead, impaling it with his sword. The gem then shattered and the Maiden of the Lake emerged, free from her prison. The Nevermore shrieked but it wasn't dead yet. Roland then leapt into the air and fired a shot downward, accelerating him to the Nevermore's neck and decapitated it. The Nevermore then fell from the sky and faded into black mist as it hit the ground. Roland then raised his shield as he braced for impact, but he was caught by a puddle of water that turned into a bubble around him. It was the Maiden of the Lake who caught him and the two slowly descended to the ground.

The Grimm where then in disarray and were soon routed due to the confusion. "Thank you, dear Roland," the Maiden of the Lake said to him. "The heroic acts of you and your people have won day. Catastrophe has been averted thanks to you."

"I'm just doing my job as a huntsman. I'm glad you're safe," he replied.

"Again, you have my thanks. Now, I must return to the lake and regain my power. Farewell..." She then faded away like the mist.

Roland then looked around the battlefield, taking in the victory won and the cost of the battle. He then remembered his sisters. "Scarla and Ella!" He said to himself, and he rushed over to his parents. "Mom! Dad!" He said as they came into view.

"Roland!" His mother exclaimed as she went to hug him. "I'm glad you're alright! You did an excellent job!" She then kissed his forehead.

"Never mind me," he replied. "How are Scarla and Ella?"

"They're still unconscious and little banged up but they'll be fine," Dak replied. "I'm not sure when they'll wake up though."

"Oh..." Roland said. He walked over to them and took their hands.

Dak placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's not your fault son," he said. "They knew the risks when they came out here and they never change no matter how many times we enter the battlefield."

Roland exhaled. "I'm beginning to see that more and more," he replied. "Let's get them home."

Dak nodded and he and Lilina picked up Scarla and Ella. As they started walking Dak said, "By the way, I can fix your bike." He pointed to Hangroen on its side, and it got quite damaged from the jump. "It should take me about a week or two to fix it."

"Thanks dad," Roland replied, as he picked his bike up and walked it over to the nearest drop ship. All of them boarded the drop ship and headed home.


	24. Ch 23: Heartfelt Reunions

**Chapter 23: Heartfelt Reunions**

Another couple of weeks passed since the Battle of the Vale Plains, now dubbed by the news, and not much had changed. The Grimm did not attack Crealot since most of them were routed and any survivors just stuck to their habitat, knowing death would come if any aggression occurred. Repairs to the city and the castle were going smoothly, although the castle would not be fully repaired for some time. After seeing the tremendous ability of the huntsmen and huntresses of Crealot, contracts spread to the city like wildfire, boosting the economy almost overnight, and many lent their efforts to assist with the liberation of Beacon. Scarla and Ella managed to regain consciousness after a couple of days, much to Roland's relief, though they were still seriously injured and would need about eight weeks to recover.

Despite things looking up, there were still many things to do on Roland's part. The main thing on his mind was to find X-Calibur. That fact alone caused him to be uneasy as he thought what it could be used for in the wrong hands, and he still felt incomplete with it missing. The other main thing he thought of was Yang. Her words still cut him deep as he remembered them. He told his parents what had happened, and his mother told him to give Yang time and that she had a choice in all of this. His job was to accept whatever decision she made, regardless of how painful it would be. He then thought of his next move. _I have to get back X-Calibur,_ he thought as he looked at the city from the balcony of his home. _Even if I accomplish that, what should I do from there?_ He then thought about the letters he had received from Jaune. They were headed to Haven Academy in Mistral to possibly find out more about Cinder and her crew, since they were the ones responsible for the Fall of Beacon. _I have to help Ruby and the others,_ he thought to himself. _I won't be able to rest knowing that the four of them are out possibly fighting for their lives. My main objective does take me to Anima, so going to Mistral is a logical choice._ His father came up to the balcony as he finished thinking.

"There! All done!" Dak said to Roland. "Your bike is all patched up!"

"Thanks dad," Roland replied. The two of them went down to the garage and checked out the bike. Roland mounted it and it felt as good as new. "So, now that your ride is fixed, what's your next move?" Dak asked his son.

"I plan to find and reclaim X-Calibur," Roland replied. "It's in a bandit camp somewhere on the continent of Anima. After that, I plan to go to Haven Academy."

"Why Haven Academy son?"

"Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Nora left to go there seven months ago. Apparently, Cinder and her group came from there, so they left to find answers. I want to go and help them however I can."

"I see. Well, I won't stop you son. You're old enough to make your own choices. What about your sisters? They'll want to come too."

Roland thought for a moment. "I need to leave as soon as possible. Those bandits won't stay in one place for long, and I have a hunch something is about to happen soon. I can't afford to wait until they fully recover and I'd rather not put them in danger again."

"Will you stop beating yourself over that? That was two weeks ago. Like I said, it's an occupational hazard. Still, if you feel that strongly about it, I won't stop you. So, are you planning on leaving today now that your motorcycle is fixed?"

"Not that soon. I'd like to test drive Hangroen first and I still need to gather supplies. Also, I need a new suit of armor and I need to integrate this into my gear." Roland held up Ember Celica. "Dad, will you help me with this?"

"I'd be glad to son. Let's head down to the smithy!" He put his arm on his son's left shoulder and the two walked down to the Blacksmith. They spent the next few hours working on the armor after coming up with a design as well as discussing what happened. "There's still one thing I don't get dad," Roland said as he hammered out the right glove. "When I fought Adam Taurus, I tried using my semblance on him but it didn't work. It felt like my hand caught fire."

"Hmm," Dak replied. "If I had to guess, that might be the limitation of your aura. It looks like stronger fighters can 'break free' of your aura."

"That's what I thought. The way my semblance works is I insert my own aura into my opponent which disrupts theirs, thereby blocking the use of their semblance. It makes sense that it can be flushed out by aura, like poison from a wound."

"That's something you'll have to keep in mind son." The two of them continued to work and finished after about four hours of work. They then had to let the steel cool and the design set so the two of them went around town to collect supplies for Roland's upcoming trip.

The next morning came and Roland put on his new suit of armor: it covered the same portions of his body as his last armor did and was the same silver color but this time, the emblem of Crealot was on the breastplate in royal blue with gold making up the outer circle. Gold also outlined the rest of his armor save for the gloves, which the left was outlined with royal blue. However, the gauntlet was royal blue, rather than the typical silver. The right glove was outlined with yellow and the gauntlet was yellow since Roland combined Yang's Ember Celica with his right glove, integrating it with his armor. Roland held up his right arm and switched the mode of the gauntlet to fire, and Yang's Ember Celica transformed like normal. Roland then made his final preparations and went downstairs to leave. After saying his goodbyes to his family, especially after a long and protested goodbye from his sisters, Roland set off for the Vale ferry.

The trip to the ferry and the ferry ride itself was uneventful, despite taking all morning. Roland wasted no time taking off from the port town and was down the dirt road towards Mistral. As he travelled, he could get a clearer sense of where X-Calibur was and he grew closer to it as he went down the road. He then stopped at a fork in the road that had a sign. To the right, it said "Mistral," and to the left, it said "Bandits." Closing his eyes, Roland felt were X-Calibur was, and he went to the left. As he travelled for about a couple of hours, he stopped at a gas station for fuel and to stretch his legs. As he got off and walked inside the station's store, he noticed disturbances in the dirt. _There was a fight here recently,_ he thought as he stooped down to get a better look. He walked inside up to the store manager, though he looked more like a bartender, to pay for his gas and to get something to drink. "You seem a little young to drink there sonny," he said to Roland with a heavy Southern accent.

"Just water please," he replied. "It's hot out here."

The manager placed a bottle on the counter after Roland paid for it. "It's the darndest thing," the manager said. "A young lady about your age was just here and she asked for the same thing. What is it with you young'uns bein' out here anyway?"

"I'm just looking for something that was stolen from me," Roland said as he began to drink his water as he waited for his motorcycle to fill up. "Have you seen a pack of bandits around here?"

"Doggone it! Why are you young'uns always lookin' for trouble? Take my advice sonny and hightale it outta here. You got much more to live for."

Roland finished drinking his water. "Thanks for the advice but I can take care of myself. Besides, the thing I'm looking for is very important and can bring danger in the wrong hands. Have a nice day sir." He then walked out and got on his bike. He then noticed tire tracks of another motorcycle that were fresh. _These tracks again huh?_ he thought. _I have a feeling they'll lead me to where X-Calibur is._ He started up Hangroen and continued on his way following the tracks. They veered off of the road and into the woods, and Roland knew he was going the right way since X-Calibur felt closer and closer. He then saw a clearing and stopped for a moment and got off his bike. He took off his helmet and took a look at the ground. _Another fight,_ he thought as he examined the marks made in the ground. _It looks like the bandits are close and I can feel X-Calibur very strongly._

He then found some bushes near a couple of trees and hid his bike, continuing on foot. He knew the sound of the engine would give away his presence, and he continued over a small hill. It wasn't long until he found the bandit camp, clearly seen by the wall constructed of tree trunks. _It's a good thing Scarla and Ella didn't come with me,_ he thought. _This is far more dangerous than I expected._ He noticed that there were no sentries outside, so he used the opportunity to sneak into the camp. Fortunately, there were several tents and crates to hide behind for him to sneak through the camp. Infiltration was made even easier since something was drawing the attention of the entire camp. Roland stopped as heard a familiar voice. "Yang?" he whispered to himself, and he peeked out from behind a crate. He saw her in the center of the camp speaking to the leader of the bandits, and to Roland's surprise, called her "mom." _THAT is Yang's mother?!_ Roland thought. _Yang told me a little about her but I didn't expect her to be the leader of the same bandits who took X-Calibur! Maybe she can get her mother to give me my sword back..._ The conversation began to turn sour as voices began to rise. _On second thought, maybe not. It looks like a fight is about to break out. I need to find X-Calibur._ Roland continued to sneak through the camp until he found a tent and felt his sword on the other side. He quietly got out his sword and cut a hole in the back of the tent. He slowly crept in and saw a couple of mounting boards for weapons and quietly moved between the two. He took one last look behind and found X-Calibur after only a little bit of searching. He nearly jumped with joy and he picked up the blade. His aura began to glow, like it was being reunited, and Roland felt at peace, like he was whole once again. The moment was stopped as commotion was heard as Yang punched someone. "Yang?" Weiss' voice was heard.

"Weiss?!" Yang shouted.

"Wait, Weiss is here too?" Roland said. More commotion was heard, like the destruction of a small cell. _So much for stealth,_ he thought. He infused his aura into his sword and released an energy wave, knocking over the three nearest bandits to the tent. He then exited the tent and ran to where Yang and Weiss were standing. "Roland?!" Yang cried.

"What the...?" Weiss said, confused by the whole thing.

"Whoa..." He said as he saw Weiss' knight. "Hey there Yang and Weiss."

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked Yang and Roland.

"I could ask you two the same thing," he replied.

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby," Yang said.

"I kind of overheard that part while I was here," Roland said.

"Your MOM kidnapped me?!" Weiss said to Yang, growing angry.

"You kidnapped her?!" Yang shouted at her mother. The gang of bandits then began to shout as they charged the three of them. The three of them sprang into action but a single bolt of lightning stopped everyone. "ENOUGH!" the bandit next to Yang's mother, whose name was Raven, shouted.

"Thank you," Raven said. "If you people don't keep it together, this place will be crawling with Grimm!" She turned to the bandit next to her. "Give the girl her weapon back," she ordered the bandit. The bandit looked with surprise and reluctantly tossed Weiss' sword back. "However," Raven continued, "I don't think YOU are welcome here!" She pointed at Roland.

"I'm just taking back something you stole from me!" Roland called back as he held up X-Calibur. "By the way, I'm with her." He pointed at Yang.

"You expect me to believe-" Raven began.

"He's with me mom!" Yang interrupted.

"Fine, you three in my tent NOW," Raven ordered.

"Why?" Yang defiantly replied.

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." She then turned and entered her tent, and the bandits dispersed.

"Sorry about-" Yang began but she stopped as Weiss threw her arms around her.

"I missed you so much!" Weiss said.

"I missed you too," Yang replied. They hugged for a bit and Weiss's knight disappeared.

"Yang..." Roland began, getting her attention.

Weiss let her go and she stared at Roland for a moment, saying nothing.

"I'm...glad you've recovered...and I'm sorry-" This time he was cut off as she threw her arms around him.

"I missed you Roland!" She said. "I love you!"

Roland hugged her back and tears began to roll down his face. "I'm so sorry! I won't leave you again! I promise!" The two held each other for a bit, causing Weiss to giggle as she saw the stoic Roland cry. Roland wiped his tears and turned to Weiss. "I missed you too," he said to her, giving her hug too. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks Roland," Weiss replied. "It's good to see you again." The three of them then walked into Raven's tent. A small table was prepared for the four of them and the same bandit from before, who Roland gathered as Raven's second in command, prepared tea for them. "You can wait outside. Thank you," Raven said to her second in command as she finished pouring them tea and promptly exited.

"So, what's the truth?" Yang asked, not even touching her tea.

"You know, it's better when it's hot," Raven replied.

"You know, you're really obnoxious," Weiss retorted, still miffed about being kidnapped. Roland looked at her and shook his head, discretely telling her to not make things worse.

"The truth is that truth is hard to come by," Raven replied, ignoring Weiss. "A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now your uncle has probably told Ruby plenty of stories."

"Well he's never given me a reason to doubt him before," Yang said.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist," Raven rebutted.

Yang then glared at her mother. Roland sat there and listened, intrigued by the two dominant personalities of Yang and Raven go head-to-head. _She's a lot like her mother in many ways_ , he thought, _but Yang's far better than her mother._

"You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."

"It's what huntsmen and huntresses do," Yang retorted.

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money or the fame, but there's even more just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become huntsmen. We did it to learn how to kill huntsmen."

Yang gasped and she, Weiss, and Roland looked at each other, shocked.

"Daddy and uncle left that part out hm?" Raven then poured herself another cup of tea. "Aside from the Grimm, huntsmen were only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce." She sipped her tea. "And Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we already went through. We were good...so good that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster: Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team I could tell he was keeping an eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he already knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in." She got up and walked to the end of the tent.

Roland and Weiss still said nothing and continued to listen. "What do you mean by that?" Yang asked.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into trouble more than we should have," Raven said, and she turned around. "Sound familiar?"

Roland looked at Weiss and Yang, who were looking at each other. Weiss then gestured for Yang to continue. "What's your point?" Yang replied.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin?" Raven asked. "About his past?"

"He was a prodigy," Weiss said, "one of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school."

"Because that's how he planned it," Raven replied. "Because the man you know as Opzin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal only to him and one else."

That last statement caught Roland's attention but he still remained silent.

"That doesn't make any sense," Yang said. "How could he have- No, why would someone even do that?"

"He has something to hide," Roland chimed in. "Why else keep so many followers in every academy? You can control information that way."

"Correct, and very astute of you," Raven replied. "Old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that can spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team. Once I knew there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became."

"Okay, then tell us," Yang said. "What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest don't know?"

Raven paused for a moment. "The creatures of Grimm...have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she won't stop until humanity crumbles at her feet."

"What?" Weiss said, shocked by the information she just heard.

"No, it makes sense now," Roland said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss replied.

"When the Grimm attacked home just a few weeks ago, the behaved far more organized than mere beasts would. It looked as if some sort of intelligence was commanding them. Still, someone who can control the Grimm must be powerful, far more powerful than we imagined." He bowed his head and closed his eyes at the thought.

"You know, the three of you haven't even touched your tea," Raven said.

Yang then got up. "Why should we believe any of this?"

"Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you." Raven then walked over to the table and set down her cup. "But you need to question everything." She and Yang stood face-to-face and stared each other down for a moment. She then walked away and said, "Otherwise you'll just be as blind as Qrow...and your fool of a father."

Yang then shot the table, destroying it. A cup then fell to the floor. "Don't you DARE talk about my family like that!" She fumed.

"You need to calm down," Raven's second in command said, her weapon raised at Yang.

"Yang, please!" Weiss said, taking Yang's hand.

"You should listen to your friend Yang," Raven said. "Your teammates never let you down before."

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates!" Yang yelled. "About me! You were never there! You left us! Why...?"

"I know more than you realize: not just about you and not just what I've been told, but with things I've seen with my own two eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader. I know people who can come back from the dead. I know that magic is real, and I can prove it."

Weiss and Roland got to their feet. "You said Tai told you about my semblance," Raven continued. She then walked to the back exit of the tent. "Well I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." She then left the tent. Yang, Weiss, and Roland all looked at each other.

"Go see for yourself," the second in command told them and she left the tent. The three of them followed Raven out of the tent but she was nowhere to be found. "Mom?" Yang called.

"Yang are you okay?" Weiss said.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby," she replied.

"You don't have to be tough all the time," Roland said.

"Yeah, it's okay if you're not okay," Weiss added.

"You didn't believe what she said right?" Yang asked Weiss and Roland.

"I...of course not," Weiss began. "Well, not all of it."

"Parts of her story did make sense," Roland added, "but there are several things that seemed too farfetched to believe."

"Exactly," Weiss added. "It was crazy. We have dust, semblances, but I mean, there's no such thing as magic." A raven was heard flying over them. "A raven?"

"I've...seen that before," Yang said.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?"

"I'm beginning to think there's more to that bird," Roland said. "I've been wrong before." The raven flew in a few circles before diving down to their location. It flew through a few trees and it transformed into Raven, shocking the three of them. "How...did you do that?" Yang asked in amazement.

"Well, I could explain it to you," Raven said. She then got out her sword and created a portal. "Or you could ask your uncle," she finished.

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked.

"I'm giving you a choice." Raven sheathed her sword. "Stay here with me, and I'll answer your questions and more. We can have a fresh start."

Yang glared at her again.

She then stepped aside. "Or you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"

Yang was silent for a moment and so was Weiss.

"You said to question everything right?" Roland asked. "It seems you haven't questioned what 'impossible' means to you, because I've seen 'impossible' things happen."

Raven then got an angry look at Roland.

"Look," Yang said. "All I care about is making sure my sister is safe."

Raven then shook her head. "Ugh..."

Yang and Roland then got their bikes and rode towards the portal. "Yang," Raven said. She and Roland stopped for a moment. "If you side with your uncle," Raven continued, "I may not be as kind the next time we meet."

"You weren't kind this time either," Yang replied. She and Weiss entered the portal. Roland gave Raven an icy stare but followed Yang and Weiss through the portal.

Raven sighed and said, "I know," as if she replied to Yang.

When they crossed the portal, they were immediately warped to Mistral and found Qrow on the walkway in front of several houses. "Raven!" He said. "Oh!" He saw the three of them come out of the portal and onto the walkway. He then gestured to the three of them to stay quiet. "I'm back!" he called as he walked up to the house he, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were staying at.

"Be right there!" Ruby called back.

"Hey, uh, Ruby!"

"I'm coming!" She then abandoned the dish she was cooking as she overcooked it and grabbed a pot of tea. "So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." She looked up and gasped as she dropped the pot of tea. She saw Yang, Weiss, and Roland and was speechless. Yang took a few steps toward Ruby.

"Yang!" Ruby began, and she was completely distraught. "I'm...I'm so sorry! I should've stayed! I should've talked you more!" She fumbled with her words and her eyes welled up with tears. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me around. I-" She stopped as Yang gave her a hug, and Yang held her sister for a bit. Qrow, Roland, and Weiss simply watched and smiled as the two sisters bonded once again. "I love you," Yang said to Ruby, and tears fell from Yang's eyes too.

Ruby then began to cry. "I love you too!" She said. Jaune, Ren, and Nora then came into the room and smiled as they saw Yang and Ruby, along with another farm boy that Roland wasn't familiar with.

Weiss watched and wiped tears from her eyes at the scene. "Weiss," Ruby called as she and Yang invited her to join them in a group hug. Overjoyed, she ran over to Ruby and Yang and hugged them both. It was a happy moment that everyone shared.


End file.
